Une Nouvelle Photo sur le mur
by Naws-you
Summary: Newt a quitté sa précieuse Angleterre natale pour venir s'installer à New York. Bien décidé à ne pas se faire remarquer, c'était sans compter sur Thomas et son enthousiasme exubérant. (résumé écrit par Tsuishin ) FICTION ACTUELLEMENT EN COURS REECRITURE (enfin j'arrange juste mes chapitres, du moins j'essaye)
1. Newt et les Husky

**Bienvenue sur cette fiction. C'est la toute première que j'écris (enfin toute première à plusieurs chapitres) je vous demanderai donc d'être indulgents. Je fais beaucoup de fautes que j'essaye de corriger du mieux que je peux. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je préviens d'avance l'histoire n'est pas uniquement centré sur l'histoire d'amour entre Newt et Thomas. :)**

 _Disclaimer: Il parait que les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner. Mais la vérité c'est que Newt appartient à Tommy. Tommy à Newt et que les deux sont rangés dans mon placard._

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux noir, baissé sur le sol. Il mordait distraitement sa lèvre inférieur, tique qu'il avait développé depuis la primaire, et qui ne le quittait plus à présent. Le garçon était mince et élancé, légèrement musclé aussi, bien qu'il ne pratiquait aucun sport, disons simplement que le sort lui était favorable sur ce coup là. Pourtant, il s'avérait difficile de distinguer ce corps un brin athlétique d'un oeil extérieur, il avait cette tendance à porter des vêtements soit trop épais , sois trop large. Ce jour là, il avait opté pour un pantalon beige aux innombrables poches, ceinturait afin qu'il ne glisse pas de sa taille - et dévoile ainsi son boxer rouge et bleu à l'effigie de ce cher Superman- ainsi qu'une chemise aux motifs militaires qu'il avait revêtit par dessus un col roulé noir. En ce début de mois de janvier, il valait mieux s'habiller chaudement, même si associer style et confort restait des plus complexe, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'attachement particulier pour la mode. Il souffla discrètement, se tortillant nerveusement les doigts. Des bruits de chuchotements parvenaient à ses oreilles, bien que les murmures fussent trop bas pour qu'il en saisisse le moindre mot, il avait conscience d'être la cible de ces conversation.

Newt venait d'être transféré dans un nouveau lycée, ses parents avaient décrété que ce déménagement serait bénéfique à leur travail. De Birmingham en Angleterre, il passait à New York aux États-Unis. Newt était de nature timide et réservé au premier abord, il suffisait qu'on le mette à l'aise pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus. Cependant il avait toujours une certaine réticence face à l'inconnu ce qui rendait ce déménagement difficile à gérer pour lui. Les élèves et les professeurs de son ancien établissement avaient apprit à l'apprécier, et à le rendre plus confiant, seulement, impossible de les amener avec lui. il s'était résolu à les laisser en Angleterre alors que lui se trouvait là, dans une salle de classe devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

S'intégrer ? Il ne savait pas si il y parviendrait, sentiment causé par son caractère défaitiste, il ne nourrissait aucun espoir pour sa personne. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il vivait normalement, et si la chance lui souriait il en profitait. Simplement, il préférait ne rien attendre de la vie, et partir pessimiste. "L'espoir fait vivre" mais brisez le et il vous tuera. Cependant, il n'était pas erroné d'affirmer que Newt avait tendance à exagérer la situation quelque fois, c'était le cas en ce moment même . Pourquoi diable ses géniteurs étaient si talentueux dans leur travail? Sa mère était rédactrice en chef d'un journal et son père travaillait comme photographe dans sa boîte. Leurs idylle était née de ce magazine qui aujourd'hui encore faisait vivre l'étincelle de leurs amour, avec Newt évidemment. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup la photo, capturer un moment en appuyant sur un petit bouton, se créer des souvenirs qu'il pourrait ressasser, lorsqu'il se sentirait trop nostalgique, saisir la beauté d'un paysage et l'admirer des jours durant . Dans son ancienne maison il les avaient toute accrochés dans un ordre chronologique, sur le mur de sa chambre. Allant des photos où il n'était encore qu'un bébé – que son père avait prit- à celles plus récentes.

Mais aujourd'hui elles étaient rangées dans un carton au garage de leur nouvelle maison et Newt ne savait pas s'il serait à cœur de remettre toutes les photos sur le mur. Sur ces images, il y avait son ancienne vie, ses meilleurs amis et lui souriant fièrement. Amis qu'il ne reverrait plus ou du moins que très rarement parce qu'il ne rentrerait en Angleterre que pour les vacances. Mais ce ne serait plus comme avant, ils n'auraient plus la même relation. Peu importe à quel point ses parents essayaient de le rassurer, il savait que les relations à distances n'égalaient pas le contact direct, on ne pouvait prendre un ami virtuel dans ses bras, à moins d'enlacer son ordinateur, chose inenvisageable pour le blond.

En ce moment, il préférait être le fils d'un gentil boulanger , satisfait de sa petite pâtisserie et sans le moindre désir de quitter sa précieuse Angleterre natale. Etre encore auprès de ses amis, les entendre râler parce qu'il prend une photo toute les dix minutes, et ne profite pas assez de l'instant présent, au final peut être qu'il aurait dû les écouter. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là devant toute ces nouvelles têtes, il regrettait de ne pas avoir lâché son appareil quelque fois, d'avoir trop souvent était spectateur. Mais c'était lui, il préférait observer et ne participer qu'occasionnellement.

Il attendit que le professeur finissent de le présenter, sentant le regard oppressant de tout le monde sur lui et serra les poings, impatient que ce stupide enseignant en finisse. Il s'appelait Newt et il avait 16 ans comme pratiquement tout le monde ici, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué mais non, monsieur mettait une heure pour bien faire comprendre qu'il fallait « intégrer Newt au sein de la classe comme il se doit et bien veiller à ce qu'il s'y sente à l'aise »

Il finirait par se fondre dans la masse comme tout le monde. S'intégrant à un groupe parmi tant d'autres ou restant solitaire. Il n'en savait rien mais aujourd'hui, l'envie de sympathiser avec qui que ce soit ne lui disait strictement rien, même si à long terme il espérait ne pas se retrouver seul et exclu.

Quand le professeur -Mr Matthiews de son nom- eut finit son discours, Newt s'installa sur la seule place vide vers le fond. Le blond gardait les yeux fixés sur le bois de son bureau, tagué de blagues salaces, il n'accordait aucun regard aux élèves à ses côtés, pourtant il savait qu'il avait juste à tourner la tête pour croiser leurs iris curieux. Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour les nouveaux élèves ? Ce n'était pas comme si Newt venait d'un monde parallèle, et bien qu'anglais, il n'avait aucune ascendance magique et n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et sortit ses affaires de son sac en bandoulière , une simple feuille et un stylo, pour noter la leçon de mathématique inscrite sur le tableau noir en face de lui. Il préférait directement se mettre au travail et éviter de prendre le moindre retard, parce qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il travail d'avantage à la maison.

-Tu aurais une feuille s'il te plaît ? demanda une voix masculine derrière lui.

Newt plongea sa main dans son sac et donna à son camarade ce qu'il désirait, se contentant de lui passer sans se retourner. L'élève le remercia et l'anglais murmura un petit « de rien » presque imperceptible.

\- Tu sais si tu continue de baisser la tête comme ça un jour quand tu la relèvera on sera là en mode « hey t'es qui toi? je t'ai jamais vu ici! » Moi c'est Thomas et je ne mords pas, je ne mange pas non plus. Enfin si je mange, mais je ne mange pas d'être humain si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai jamais essayé pour être honnête.

Newt soupira et se retourna vers le dit Thomas, qui émit un bruit de satisfaction voyant qu'il était parvenu à faire réagir le nouveau. Thomas avait les cheveux brun, peignés vers l'avant, un nez un peu retroussé et des prunelles whisky. Une multitudes de grains de beautés parcouraient son visage et son cou. Il affichait un immense sourire, alors que Newt le regardait impassible.

-T'as pas une mauvaise tête en plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu te caches.

Cette fois Newt senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, il n'ignorait avoir un beau physique, mais il restait toujours un peu gêné par ce genre de compliments. Surtout que les garçons se faisaient rarement des flatteries entre eux, ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus embarrassante. Il remercia son interlocuteur faiblement.

\- Quoi ? J'entends pas, dit Thomas.

\- MERCI ! cria Newt, si fort qu'il fit sursauté le professeur de sa chaise ce qui enclencha un fou rire général.

Si quelques personnes ne lui avaient pas porté d'attention à son arrivé, toute les paires de yeux étaient maintenant rivés dans sa direction. Il se détourna de Thomas, qui essayait de masquer son hilarité avec sa main.

\- Cette fois je t'ai entendu... Et je crois que tout le monde aussi... Pour la discrétion... tu peux abandonner !

Newt se fondit en excuse devant le professeur – qui se massait le bas du dos en grimaçant de douleur- heureusement ce dernier pardonna au blond sa maladresse

\- tu es nouveau, alors je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. avertit Mr Matthiews

Newt obtempéra, plus gêné que jamais alors que tout le monde riait. Il maudissait ce Thomas de l'avoir forcé à se donner en spectacle, lui qui avait prévu de passer inaperçu. Voilà maintenant qu'on riait de lui.

À la fin du cours, l'anglais discuta avec le professeur histoire de se mettre à jour sur le programme, il fut ravis de constater qu'il en était au même point que les élèves d'ici. Newt ne prenait pas les cours à la légère, il travaillait avec sérieux mais il détestait particulièrement perdre son temps. Alors savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à se retaper toute les leçons qu'il avait apprit au préalable, le soulageait fortement. il allait pouvoir profiter allègrement de ses moments de répit devant la télé.

Il s'extirpa de la salle en saluant le professeur et tenta de trouver la direction du CDI. Heureusement l'administration avait eu la bonne idée d'afficher des plans un peu partout dans le lycée. En scrutant attentivement la carte, Newt constata qu'il devait descendre de deux étages jusqu'au rez de chaussé pour arriver jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il soupira à l'idée de dévaler toute ces marches, bien que ça restait moins fatiguant que la monté.

Il raflait le mur -qui s'effritait par en droit - bien trop inquiet à l'idée d'être entraîné dans une chute si il marchait au milieu des marches. Avec tout les élèves qui montaient et descendaient en troupeaux, ce n'était pas impossible. L'anglais parvint en bas, sans trop de difficultés bien qu'il ai reçu quelques coups involontaires. C'était toujours mieux que de dévaler tout un escalier en roulade comme cette pauvre demoiselle à la chevelure brune. (nda: cette fille c'est moi, sauf que c'était dans un hlm! Respectez là svp, elle a pas demandé à être aussi gauche! :') )

Le CDI était immense si bien que lorsque le blond y pénétra, il fixa la porte d'entrée un long moment pour se souvenir de son emplacement. L'endroit comportait deux étages, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le haut, il aperçut quelques ordinateurs au milieu des bouquins et comprit que tout ce qui se liait à la documentation se trouvait à l'étage. Newt se renseigna au près de la bibliothécaire et se dirigea vers la section des livres fantastiques et en prit un au hasard. Newt ne choisissait jamais les romans qu'il lisait, il s'orientait sur un genre et prenait le premier bouquin qui lui tombait sous la main. Prendre le temps de réfléchir pouvait durer trop longtemps et de toute manière, il valorisait la qualité de l'écriture au déroulement de l'histoire, alors le résumé il s'en fichait un peu. C'était une histoire basique, sur des dragons et une princesse avec une certaine touche humoristique qui dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Le style d'écriture fluide plu directement à Newt et l'histoire s'avéra très prenante, ainsi il dévora avidement les dix premiers chapitres, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pression sur son épaule.

Qui donc osait le perturber dans son moment de plénitude ? Newt leva la tête du bouquin et se trouva nez à nez avec un Thomas tout sourire. Il était accompagné de trois personnes. Un jeune homme à la peau basané, chauve et plus petit que le brun, il dégageait de ce garçon là, quelque chose d'intimidant qui imposait le respect et Newt ne put accrocher plus de quelques secondes son regard, préférant se concentrer sur l'élève à ses côtés. Une carrure massif, des cheveux blond foncés, les yeux gris et les sourcils d'une forme étrange, qui lui donnait un air très peu sympathique. Newt déglutit et porta son attention sur son camarade de classe qui riait avec un asiatique à la chevelure noir impeccable, et à la silhouette bien bâti. Celui là semblait déjà plus amical que les deux autres, sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire ami ami là tout de suite, La princesse Mia n'attendait que lui pour poursuivre son combat contre Maresse, l'enchanteresse du mal et /spoiler alert/son double venu d'un autre monde (nda: cette histoire n'existe pas). Il avait mieux à faire que de sympathiser en ce moment même, l'avenir du monde Elfique se trouvait entre ses mains, littéralement.

\- Je te présente Alby, le black Gally sourcirconflexes et Minho le chinois dit Thomas

\- Coréen je suis coréen, rectifia Minho

\- On s'en fou répliqua le brun en lui tirant la langue

\- On t'embête pas au moins ? demande Alby d'une voix chaleureuse et rassurante, contrastant avec son apparence solennelle.

Newt s'entendit répondre un « si » catégorique avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais au lieu de se vexer, ses quatre interlocuteurs se regardèrent un sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de prendre place sur des fauteuils à ses côtés. Comme si Newt venait de leurs dire "Allez y faites comme chez vous, c'est pas comme si j'étais occupé à faire autre chose. ça vous direz de prendre le thé très chers?" Avec l'accent british bien prononcé sur le "très cher" sinon c'était pas drôle.

\- Tu viens d'où ?

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- T'as déjà couché avec une fille ?

\- Minho, ta gueule !

\- Un gars ?

\- Ta gueule !

\- Un chien ?

\- Je peux respirer ? demanda Newt agacé

Il vit les autres hocher la tête et répondit

\- Je viens d'Angleterre, je suis ici parce que j'ai déménagé et le reste ne vous regarde pas.

Il reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était, bien que les autres ne semblaient avoir aucun désir de déguerpir.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a que Minho que ça intéresse avec qui tu as couché, lui assura Alby

Minho afficha un air supérieur et bomba le torse avant de clamer haut et fort (mais pas trop parce qu'ils étaient quand même au CDI)

\- C'est quand tu commence à parler de cul avec un homme qu'il devient ton ami.

\- Alors attend qu'on devienne ami et après je te dirais si j'ai déjà fait une gâterie à mon Husky.


	2. Un chauffeur

_Disclaimer: James Dashner possède la plupart des personnages._

* * *

Thomas et ses trois amis laissèrent finalement Newt , pour se rendre au terrain de basket, histoire que Minho « leurs mette la pâté de canard » d'après ce dernier. Ils avaient proposé à l'anglais de les accompagner mais ce dernier avait décliné l'offre expliquant qu'à cause de sa jambe droite il ne pouvait pas pratiquer de sport.

En effet, depuis un an maintenant Newt boitait et il ne devait pas fournir trop d'effort sous peine d'empirer son cas. Voilà pourquoi avoir à monter ou descendre les escalier s'avérait très pénible pour lui. Les garçons lui lancèrent un regard désolé avant de le laisser à son bouquin. Le blond reparti dans le sauvetage de la princesse Mia. Bien que l'idée de l'admettre à haute voix lui était tout à fait impensable, l'envie de poursuivre les garçons ne lui était pas inconnue. Il aimerait vraiment faire rebondir le ballon sur le sol froid du gymnase, dribbler et marquer des paniers. Taper un sprint sur un terrain de crosse, et sentir la brise chatouiller ses cheveux blonds, ressentir la douleur des courbatures après l'effort, la sueur sur ses vêtements. Pourtant, avant son handicap, le sport ne faisait inéluctablement pas parti de ses loisirs favoris, même si il avait pratiqué trois ans de judo durant son enfance, avant de quitter définitivement les cours sur un caprice typiquement enfantin. Mais aujourd'hui tout ça lui manquait et il se sentait mal de ne pas en avoir profité, d'avoir été aussi flemmard. Sa blessure ne le faisait pas endurer d'atroces souffrances, le menant à supplier la mort de l'emmener sous sa cape, mais il arrivait parfois que la douleur se manifeste lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps en appuie sur son membre, ou qu'il marchait plus qu'il ne le devait. Sans oublier ces moments où le blond oublié stupidement son cas et qu'il courrait jusqu'à tomber à terre, une vive douleur à la jambe les joues baignés de larmes. Bien heureusement, ce genre d'incident s'attaquant à sa dignité n'arrivait que rarement.

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, il vérifia son prochain cours sur le carnet qu'on lui avait donné à l'administration. Il lu « Histoire et Géographie S12 » et se dirigea vers la salle en question, soupirant parce qu'elle se trouvait tout en haut de l'immeuble. Peu enclin à finir sa première journée de cours à l'infirmerie, il passa par le bureau du secrétaire pour lui demander les clefs de l'ascenseur. Le trentenaire, aux allures hispanique réclama une preuve écrite de son handicape, Newt pesta intérieurement, prévisible, il avait bien entendu imprimé une copie de son ordonnance qu'il gardait sur lui. Mais quand même, s'il n'était pas aussi intelligent et prévoyant (les chevilles? ça peut aller) il aurait fallu qu'il se trouve gisant sur le sol pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. L'homme lui tendit les clefs avec un sourire sardonique et le blond les attrapa sans dire mot avant de marcher jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents, adossés contre le mur, bavardant entre eux. Newt se cala timidement juste à côté de la porte, les mains dans les poches et fixant le sol. Il entendit quelques bribes de conversation, comme les filles juste derrière lui qui causaient à propos du petit copain d'une de leur copine, qui visiblement n'était pas présente. A croire que peu importe l'endroit, dans les lycée le commérage était toujours d'actualité.  
À son opposé, un couple se galochait sans retenue, ils manquaient tellement de retenue que le blond cru voir un filet de bave s'étendre sur le visage de la fille et détourna les yeux prêt à vomir. Il jaugea ses pieds, ou plutôt ses vans parce qu'en plus de ne pas être un sorcier, il ne possédait pas la faculté de voir à travers la matière.

\- Hey , Newt ! s'exclama une voix.

Inutile de regarder, il savait qui l'avait interpellé, il se tourna tout de même vers Thomas. De la sueur perlait sur le front du garçon ainsi que sur son T-Shirt, il sortit une bombe de déo de son sac et s'en aspergeant, faisant tousser Newt qui tira automatiquement la langue.

\- Ça va, il est pas encore arrivé, je suis pas en retard!

\- Oui, répondit Newt la voix enroué

D'un coup, les filles qui commérait derrière lui se tournèrent vers eux. Newt put alors juger de la popularité du brun au sein de cet école ou du moins dans cette classe lorsqu'elles commencèrent à l'assaillir de questions. comme si elles étaient une bande de groupie et que Thomas était l'idole qu'elles vénéraient depuis toujours.

\- Hey Thomas, tu vas participer au match, samedi prochain ?

\- Tu viens à la fête ?

\- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Térésa de la classe de Terminal ?

Le garçon rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais qu'il décoiffa, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde agacé par cet interrogatoire que Newt qualifiait d'enquiquinant. Mais après tout ses amis et lui avait bien agit de la même manière avec Newt lors de sa pause lecture, il serait donc ironique qu'il réagisse mal.

\- Le coach a dit qu'il pourrait bien me faire entrer sur le terrain vu que j'ai un assez bon niveau.

\- Assez bon ? s'exclama une des filles,une jolie rousse au yeux bleus qui semblait être la chef du groupe des groupie . Tu es l'un des meilleurs Thomas.

\- C'est gentil Linda, et à part ça,oui je vais sûrement à la fête. Cela dépendra surtout de si j'ai la flemme ou pas mais Minho risque de m'y traîner de gré ou de force.

Les filles gloussèrent à sa remarque,et Linda lui lança même une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Et sinon oui je sors avec Térésa ça fait trois mois maintenant.

\- Trois mois et on était même pas au courant ? dit une autre fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés

Magnifique. C'est le mot qui vint à l'anglais, un teint de pêche et des yeux couleur miel attestant d'une immense douceur, le nez fin et droit et les lèvres légèrement pulpeuses maquillé d'un rose discret. Beaucoup de garçons avaient les yeux sur la jeune fille, ce qui était d'autant plus incroyable c'est qu'elle même ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la magnificence de son aspect physique. Elle paraissait humble, dans ses habits décontractés, les mains dans les poches de sa veste marron.

\- Et oui, pardon Sonya, j'ai pas pu te prévenir de cet événement oh combien utile à ta vie. lui répondit Thomas avec une moue faussement désolé

Cette fois c'est Newt qui se mit à rire tout doucement, mais visiblement pas assez discrètement. C'était lui maintenant que les filles fixaient, curieuses. Le brun lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'intégra dans la conversation, bien que le blond ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec ces jolie demoiselles.

\- Bon, vous savez déjà qui c'est les filles ! Alors Newt je te présente Linda et Sonya , mais ça, tu dois le savoir vu que je les ai appelé par leur prénom. Et puis la chinoise , et elle c'est vraiment une chinoise, c'est Lisa. Tu as raison, ça ne fait pas vraiment chinois comme nom, mais qui somme-nous pour juger le choix de ses parents Newt ? Hein, qui somme nous ?

\- Euh..

"La chinoise" avait des cheveux lisses et acajous coupé au carré, le froid de l'hiver ne l'atteignait visiblement pas, puisqu'elle portait seulement un t-shirt en coton fin et un short en jean, alors que Newt tremblait presque dans ses vêtements chauds. En dernier, il y avait une belle métisse plus grande de taille que les trois autres, les tifs coiffés en dreadlocks. La fille faisait craquer ses doigts, l'air désintéressé bien que son regard témoignait du fait qu'elle suivait attentivement ce qui se disait.

\- Et puis, le café au lait là, c'est Harriet. Elle, par contre, on peut demander à ses parents s'ils n'avaient pas un problème quand ils l'ont appelé comme ça.

La dite Harriet s'approcha de Thomas et lui asséna une claque sur la tête, le brun grogna vexé et se plaint d'autant de "brutalités"

\- Fais gaffe Newt, commença Sonya en riant. Thomas s'attire toujours des problèmes ici donc si tu traînes avec lui attends toi à avoir pas mal de problèmes.

\- On ne traîne pas ensemble, affirma le blond

Thomas traînait peut être avec lui mais lui ne traînait pas avec Thomas, pour l'instant il n'avait pas décidé de traîner avec ce jeune homme.

Le professeur arriva enfin et les fit entrer dans la salle, tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs place habituelles, Newt aperçu une place libre à côté de Lisa et s'y installa.

\- Bienvenu à vous monsieur?

-Newt Jewels

Newt se sentait un peu déconcerté par ce vouvoiement, cette forme de politesse allant habituellement de l'élève à son enseignant et non inversement.

Le professeur lui offrit un grand sourire, l'incitant à demander à sa voisine de table si il rencontrait un soucis ou à lui même, si jamais Lisa ne pouvait répondre à ses attentes.

Le cours se déroula sans embûche et Newt avait fait connaissance avec l'asiatique, qui pratiquait le handball et jouait tous les soirs après les cours. Elle sortait avec un garçon de son club depuis trois ans maintenant.

\- Oh et tu as du nous entendre parler du copain de Brenda.

Newt se souvint des critiques qui lui étaient parvenues aux oreilles avant l'arrivée de Thomas et acquiesça.

\- On a rien contre Brenda. Au contraire, on l'adore, hein, ne vas pas croire qu'on est des commères ou un truc du genre. D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas insulté elle. C'est une de nos meilleures potes. Mais son gars, Michael il l'a traite comme une merde. Et bon, je ne te dis pas ça pour raconter sa vie mais pour que tu comprennes bien qu'on n'est pas des salopes qui casse du sucre sur le dos de leurs amies.

\- Ouais ouais je comprends, dit Newt. Mais pourquoi elle reste avec lui ? demanda-t-il perplexe

\- Elle est trop à fond sur lui mais lui, il est seulement attaché à son ballon de basket. Il joue avec Thomas et d'ailleurs les deux peuvent pas se supporter. Brenda et Thomas sont très proche et lui, il ne supporte pas comment Michael la traite.

\- Térésa n'est pas jalouse ?

\- Quoi ? Non je pense pas, je ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle n'a pas trop l'air d'être du genre à se prendre la tête. Et puis, elle sait que Brenda et Thomas sont très proches depuis l'enfance. Leurs mères sont meilleures amies.

\- D'accord, et bien espérons que Brenda finisse par ouvrir les yeux.

Lisa afficha un sourire et ils se concentrèrent sur le cours, Newt l'aimait bien cette chinoise.

À la fin de la journée, il rentra en bus. l'anglais ne possedait pas de voiture puisqu'en Angleterre on ne passait pas le permis avant 18 ans (nda: idk si c'est vrai mais on va dire que oui pour la forme) Il se mit devant et écouta de la musique durant tout le trajet, arrivant à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez lui une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Malheureusement, sa maison était à une heure de marche encore et sa mère venait de lui envoyer un message, lui expliquant que ni elle ni son père ne pourrait venir le chercher. Il se demanda si ses parents se rappelaient de son problème à la jambe droite et commença à marcher, sentant la douleur de son membre s'accentuer un peu plus à chaque pas. Il boita sur la route pendant une dizaine de minute jusqu'à ce qu'un klaxon ne le fasse légèrement sursauter, il se tourna vers le véhicule et vit presque sans surprise Thomas au volant. Le garçon abaissa sa vitre et s'adressa au blond.

\- Tu habite vers là ?

\- La rue Telier.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Thomas. Le numéro 245 c'est ça ?

\- Oui comment tu..

\- Figure toi que le monde est petit je suis au numéro 248 juste en face de ta maison justement. J'ai vu des camions de déménagement dans la semaine.

\- Ah, oui, d'accord, dit Newt

Ce n'était ni une bonne , ni une mauvaise nouvelle mais d'un côté c'était bien mieux que mal. Après tout, il se rappelait bien avoir eu peur de se trouver dans un quartier habité uniquement par des personnes âgées. Savoir qu'un garçon de son âge allait être son voisin le soulageait au moins d'un poids, même si ce garçon l'exaspérait déjà.

\- Allez, monte, je ne vais pas te laisser galérer.

Newt monta donc dans la voiture de Thomas et continua le trajet avec lui.

-Au fait qu'est ce qui est arrivée à ta jambe ? Tu as eu un accident ?

Newt n'aimait pas mentir mais il détestait parler de cette histoire. On l'avait agressé à la sortie des cours, il y a un an parce qu'il s'était affiché dans les rues avec un garçon. Oui Newt était gay et cela n'avait visiblement pas plu à certains individus.

Depuis ce jour, il s'était renfermé dans le placard, et il avait décidé de ne plus afficher son statut. On pouvait clairement dire qu'il était lâche mais Newt était terrorisé depuis ce jour-là, la douleur physique n'était rien comparé à celle qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Parce que tout les mots qu'on lui avait craché à la figure tel que « tu es un monstre » « une erreur de la nature » « tu ne mérite pas d'exister » tous ces mots continuaient de se répéter en écho dans sa tête. Toutes ces injures l'avaient détruit et Newt avait déprimé pendant des mois, pourtant ça ne se voyait pas. Il n'y avait pas de cicatrice sur son corps témoins de mutilation, parce que le blond détestait avoir mal et que jamais il n'avait pensé à s'infliger pareille douleur. En revanche l'idée même de mettre une fin ultime à tout ses mœurs lui était parvenu à l'esprit, plusieurs fois le garçon avait fixé le vide du haut de sa fenêtre dans son ancienne maison, en songeant à sauter et s'écraser sur le goudron comme le faisait les goûtes de pluie. Pourtant il lui suffisait de penser « tu ferais du mal aux gens qui t'aiment » pour éloigner ses idées noires. Parce que Newt détestait faire du mal autour de lui et plus encore depuis ce fameux jour. Aujourd'hui grâce au soutien de ses proches il se portait mieux même si il souffrait encore de ce mauvais jour, et pas seulement à cause de sa jambe.

\- Une bagarre qui a mal tourné pour moi, dit il finalement.

Ce n'était pas trop éloigné de la vérité, et Dieu merci Thomas ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le lotissement et Thomas se gara devant chez lui, Newt le remercia avant de sortir de la voiture et de traverser la petite route pour rentrer dans sa propre maison. Il avait enfin dépasser le portail quand il entendit la voix du brun.

-Oui ? demanda le blond en se retournant

-Pour pas que tu sois en galère, je veux bien être ton chauffeur. proposa Thomas

Newt accepta, ses parents travaillant énormément, nul doute qu'ils ne pourraient que très rarement venir le chercher, et Thomas étant dans sa classe, c'était beaucoup plus simple de faire le trajet avec lui. Il remercia le garçon avant de franchir le pas de sa porte. Manifestement il ne pourrait pas lui échapper à celui là.


	3. La plus belle

**Alors voilà je vous poste ce chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaira je suis nul pour les notes de début et fin de chapitres donc je vais pas m'attarder là dessus. Je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer.  
** **Enjoy**

 _Disclaimer: les personnages sauf les oc sont la propriétés de James Dashner_

Newt dégustait une assiette de pâtes devant la télé. Il était rentré depuis une heure maintenant et avait finit ses devoirs. Ses parents étaient revenu du boulot mais avaient dû tout de suite repartir pour une affaire importante. Un scoop à ne pas manquer d'après Mrs Jewel. Newt s'était retrouvé seul une fois de plus devant la télé. Il n'en voulait pas à ses parents d'être aussi souvent absent mais il en avait parfois marre. Parce qu'il aimerait vraiment passer plus de temps avec son père et sa mère. Sortir le week end, pour aller manger au resto ou même rester à la maison devant un film de famille, à écouter les commentaires de ses géniteurs sur l'incohérence de certaines scène. Au collège il avait haï ses parents pour leurs manque de présence ou plutôt il avait finit par croire que c'était eux qui ne l'aimaient pas et ce doute s'était transformé en aversion. Ce fut à cet époque que le blond eut sa crise d'adolescence et qu'il en fit voir de toute les couleurs aux deux personnes qui l'avaient mis au monde. Le jour où tout s'arrangea fut le jour où tout bascula pour Newt. Le fâcheux incident dont il fut victime avait eu au moins le mérite de lui démontrer que Mr et Mrs Jewel seraient toujours là pour lui malgré la distance qu'avait créé leurs emploie du temps chargés. Ils avaient consolé leurs enfants, lui répétant mainte et mainte fois qu'il n'était pas un monstre et que c'était ces individus sans coeur le problème pas lui. Ce jour là le blond comprit. Ses parents ne le détestaient pas, non ils l'aimaient de tout leurs cœur.

Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, Newt alla déposer son assiette dans le lave vaisselle et quand il referma la machine, la sonnette retentit. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ces derniers ayant la clef de la maison à leurs disposition et sachant parfaitement que la porte était ouverte de toute manière. Parce que le blond ne fermait jamais à clef quand il était tout seul, et ce depuis que ses géniteurs le considéraient assez responsable pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être gardé par une baby-sitter. Il n'aimait pas ce savoir enfermé quand bien même lui aussi avait une clef avec lui, Newt préférait savoir que si jamais il devait s'enfuir, il avait juste à abaisser la poignet. Bien sûre les risques d'accident étaient infime, après tout Newt était assez intelligent pour ne pas mettre le feu et même par inadvertance, - sauf si il cuisinait peut être -mais comme il l'avait répété à son père quand ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas fermer à clef, le fils avait répondu « il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir » Et l'homme avait répliqué qu'il était tout autant dangereux de laisser la maison ouverte car des individu pouvaient rentrer à leurs guise. « Oui mais déjà j'ai des couteaux dans la cuisine et puis même, ils ne savent pas que c'est ouvert donc pourquoi ils chercheraient à rentrer dans cette maison en particulier ? » avait renchéri Newt et son père s'était avoué vaincu laissant son enfant faire comme bon lui semblait.

L'anglais se frotta les yeux, la fatigue l'ayant gagné pendant qu'il regardait la télévision et ouvrit la porte pour ne pas trop faire tarder l'individu présent derrière.

\- Thomas ?

\- Oh euh, oui, désolé de venir te déranger mais ma mère voulait absolument que je te donne ça. Il lui fourra un plat emballer dans du papier aluminium dans les mains.

\- C'est gentil à elle, dit Newt.

Au moins il pouvait dire que ses voisin d'en face étaient gentils et civilisé, il aurait eu du mal à supporter des gens hautins qui le toiserait comme si il était un animal ou un être inférieur.

\- Bon ben, tu lui diras merci de notre part

-Oui j'y penserai, sinon pour demain il faut que tu sois prêt à 6h30 je viendrais sonner et si tu te réveille pas...

-Oui, oui tu pars sans moi.

-Ah non j'allais dire que j'allais rentrer dans ta maison et te renverser un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête, s'exclama Thomas.

Newt déglutit, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les douches froides, en fait, il n'aimait pas du tout les douches froides. Il avait une sainte horreur de l'eau froide. L'eau froide était sa pire ennemie.

\- Ah non, je préfère être en retard ! finit-il par répondre.

Le brun afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Bon alors, à demain Newt et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Newt se leva à 5h30 pour avoir le temps de bien se préparer. Pas qu'il était du genre à mettre une heure pour choisir une tenue, non, il préparait tout la veille. Mais il fonctionnait à deux à l'heure quand il venait de se réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Salut mon chéri ! Bien dormi ?

Elle ressemblait énormément à Newt à l'exception de ses yeux, les yeux de Mrs Jewel étaient bleu. Bien que sa tenue de travail renvoyait une image strict, une grande douceur émanait du visage cette femme. Cette même douceur dont le fils avait hérité. Depuis tout petit Newt ne cessait de penser que sa mère était la plus belle de toute les femmes. Pour lui ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde mais parce que c'était une vérité pure et simple, une évidence. 1 et 1 était égal à 2 et Mrs Jewel était la plus belle, tout simplement.

\- Pas assez.. répondit le blond toujours fatigué.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et croqua dans une tartine au Nutella. Son père dormait encore lui, car il ne commençait pas avant 10 heures. Newt soupira, lui aussi aimerait dormir encore un peu plus. Après avoir fini de déjeuner, le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude. Limite brûlante et quand il en sortit, toutes les vitres de la pièce étaient embuées par la vapeur.

La douche avait deux avantages: celui de le rendre propre et de le réveiller. Il put donc s'habiller à une vitesse relativement normale, il décida de porter un débardeur, un pull gris et un slim noir. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers le salon, il lui restait encore vingts minutes avant que Thomas vienne le chercher. Il alluma donc la télé et regarda des dessins animés. Thomas se manifesta au bout de deux épisodes de Spongebob en toquant à la porte, Newt salua sa génitrice et s'en alla.

\- Ah, donc je n'aurai pas à t'arroser ? fut la première chose que Thomas lui dit.

\- Heureusement pour toi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment ça heureusement pour moi ?

Le blond ne répondit pas,

-Bon alors, on y va ? demanda-il

Le brun lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture, se courbant ridiculement pour faire la reverence et Newt monta. Thomas prit sa place côté conducteur et démarra le moteur. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient et c'était assez gênant en vérité. Pourtant Newt avait constaté la veille que son voisin était de nature bavard. À croire que ce mec était muet le matin. Il se décida donc à entamer la conversation parce qu'il fallait une heure et demi pour arriver jusqu'au lycée et qu'ils roulaient depuis trente minutes seulement. Ils allaient passer tout les deux beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors il valait mieux qu'ils se mettent à l'aise. Déjà que la destination même de leurs petits voyage n'était en rien attrayante. Oui, Newt était un bon élève mais un bon élève qui n'aimait quand même pas aller au lycée.

\- Tes copains sont en quelles classes ? demanda t-il brisant ce silence de plus en plus pesant

\- Alby est en terminal dans la même classe que Térésa. Minho et Gally sont dans une autre classe de seconde mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous mettre tous les trois ensemble ces bâtards. dit-il d'un air faussement vexé qui amusa l'anglais.

\- En même temps, si vous êtes aussi turbulents que vous en avez l'air...

\- Gally n'est pas trop hyperactif, ça va, c'est juste qu'il s'énerve très facilement. Mais je te l'accorde, Minho est assez voir même très turbulent, je dirais même qu'il est la définition parfaite du mot.

\- Et toi ? demanda Newt.

\- Moi ? Mais voyons ! Je suis calme comme une image.

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux. Si il y a bien une chose que l'anglais avait apprit en un jour, c'était bien que le calme ne faisait pas partit du vocabulaire de ce Thomas.

\- Dans le pire des cas, tu n'aura qu'à traîner avec nous aujourd'hui, tu verras comment on est.

\- Oh non, Tommy, désolé mais Sonya m'a avertit que c'était dangereux pour moi, tu ne te rappel pas ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et afficha un air mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

\- Thomas ?

\- Tu m'as appelé Tommy.

Le blond senti ses joues se colorer, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre de donner des surnoms c'était plutôt celui du boulanger de Birmingham, à croire que le petit homme avait déteint sur Newt. Après il fallait avouer que Tommy, on y pensait facilement avec Thomas comme prénom.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, j'aime bien Tommy, aucun de mes potes m'appel comme ça et Térésa et Brenda m'appellent Tom. Mais si tu veux m'appeler Tommy appel moi Tommy Newtie.

\- Alors là non ! Autant Tommy c'est mignon mais Newtie ça fait absolument moche.

Thomas roula des yeux un sourire en coin.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée sans problème et Thomas entraîna Newt jusqu'à sa bande. En plus de Gally, Minho et Alby il y avait un autre garçon grand et blond aux yeux bleu et une fille brune le regard azur. Elle s'approcha de Thomas et l'embrassa sur les lèvres et Newt en déduit que c'était Térésa. (Nda : ce gars c'est captain obvious )

Elle était très jolie et naturel qui plus est, enfin Newt pouvait apercevoir un peu de mascara et une touche de crayon noir mais rien de plus. Pourtant, elle avait quelques boutons sur la peau, presque invisible, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de fond de teint pour les masquer. Non loin de la rendre moche, ces imperfections la rendait plus belle encore, parce que l'anglais avait toujours assimilé la perfection à quelque chose de surfait, et que pour lui l'imparfait était plus beau car naturel.

Le grand blond s'appelait Ben, il était le plus grand de la bande, mais restait moins beaucoup intimidant que Alby. En fait Ben était tout sauf intimidant.

\- Eh devinez quoi les gars ? commença Thomas.

\- T'es devenu intelligent ?

\- Ferme là Gally ! Newt et moi, on est voisin.

Minho regarda Newt avant de finalement se diriger vers Téresa et de poser ses mains sur ses deux épaules. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de tristesse dans ses iris chocolat. L'asiatique soupira bruyamment et commença à parler.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais ton amoureux a trouvé une autre personne avec qui partager sa vie. Tu ne peux rien contre le destin et Newt qui emménage en face de chez Thomas c'est le signe d'un amour certain.

Térésa posa le revers de sa main sur son front avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de Minho en sanglotant pour de faux

\- Oh rage ! Oh désespoir ! Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel avec moi ?

Tout le monde s'écroula de rire.


	4. Les ventres qui gargouillent

**Yo me voilà avec un chapitre plutôt court mais qui j'espère vous plaira, encore une fois je suis désolé pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si un truc ne vous plait pas. Enjoy!**

 _Disclairmer: Les personnages sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'œuvre original sont à James Dashner  
_

À midi Newt mangea avec le groupe, entre Thomas et Minho. Il ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation et se contentait de rire aux blagues de l'asiatique. Térésa caressait le coude de Thomas avec sa main et semblait plus à même de dévorer son petit ami plutôt que le plat devant ses yeux. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir la nourriture était infecte, et le blond en avait même repoussé son assiette d'un air dégoûté. La dame de cantine lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait de purée de pomme de terre. Sauf que sa purée de pommes de terres ressemblait plus à un tas de déchés et avait un goût de vieux anchois pas frais . Déjà que Newt ne raffolais pas des anchois si en plus il s'agissait d'anchois pas frais, ça n'allait pas marcher entre lui et le service culinaire.

-T'inquiète pas va. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a des trucs dégueu à manger. le rassura Minho

-C'est même plutôt rare, continua Alby

Le ventre de Newt sembla satisfait d'entendre cela, car il se manifesta avec un gargouillement. Minho approcha sa main du ventre de l'anglais et le caressa comme si il y avait un bébé à l'intérieur.

-T'inquiète pas mon grand Newt te remplira ce soir.

Le blond se renfrogna sur sa chaise et fusilla le brun du regard alors que les autres autour d'eux riaient. Il avait horriblement faim et en plus il venait de se prendre la honte.

\- Ils font quoi tes parents Newt ? demanda alors Ben

Newt leva les yeux vers le grand blond qui était assis en face de lui et répondit, soulagé de pouvoir parler d'autre chose que les bruits gênant de son ventre.

\- Ma mère est rédactrice en chef d'un journal, et mon père est photographe dans ce même journal.

\- Quel journal ? le questionna Térésa

\- Maze Magazine

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec de gros yeux, il était vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel journal. Maze Magazine était la référence de tous les adolescents. Il traitait de problèmes importants et majeurs que les personnes de leurs âges avaient souvent tendance à négliger. Mais les articles étaient présentés sous forme de bandes dessinés, avec des blagues sur les différentes situations et des montages photos.

\- Du coup, toi aussi, tu veux faire de la rédac' plus tard ? Ou de la photo ?

C'est Thomas qui avait parlé et le blond sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- J'aime beaucoup la photo.

\- Tu nous montrera ! s'enthousiasma alors la seule fille de la table.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Térésa est fan, fit Minho avec un clin d'œil

Newt ne reparla pas jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il reparti avec Thomas en cours de sport, bien qu'il en était dispensé, l'anglais se devait d'être présent pendant les deux heures. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le sport mais rester deux heures assis sur un banc à écrire le score des équipes (ils jouaient aux volley) ne s'avérait pas franchement amusant.

Thomas s'acharnait sur le ballon comme un fou, il faisait équipe avec Linda, Sonya, Lisa et un type nommé Aris, plus petit que le brun et des cheveux châtains clairs . Des mèches tombaient ses yeux bleus.

Lisa avait expliqué à Newt le matin même, alors qu'ils étaient en cours d'histoire, que Thomas et Aris étaient en constante compétition, et qu'ils avaient une relation à la Sasuke Naruto, du genre « je dis que je peux pas te blairer mais en fait je te considère comme mon frère». Et en voyant comment ils étaient synchros tout en se disputant à chaque moment du match, le blond su que l'asiatique n'avait pas menti.

Contre eux jouaient Harriet, deux autres filles du nom de Sasha et Emilie, des jumelles aux airs d'Amérique Latine et Jeff, un garçon de petite taille et à la peau basané qui jouait dans le même club de handball que Lisa.

Le score était serré mais ce fut l'équipe de Jeff qui l'emporta à deux points prêts. Ce qui valu une dispute de plus entre Thomas et Aris.

Newt nota le score et deux autres équipes s'affrontèrent. Thomas vint vers lui et prit place à ses côtés.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas jouer. J'aurais préféré toi plutôt que ce crétin.

Il fixait son rival d'un air mauvais ce qui fit sourire le blond.

\- Oh arrête! Je trouve que vous faites une bonne équipe !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis bon et il est nul, affirma-t-il sur un ton catégorique.

L'anglais pouffa.

\- Au fait Newt ! Tu t'entends bien avec Lisa à ce que je vois.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil prononcé et Newt souffla d'exaspération.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis arrivé ici hier et c'est pas parce que je m'entends bien avec qu'il va se passer des trucs et puis elle a un petit copain dans tout le cas.

\- Relax Newtie, je le sais, je connais son gars. Je te taquine c'est tout.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-On a dit pas Newtie.

Thomas afficha une expression amusé et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Au fait tu n'as pas quelques une de tes photos sur toi ? lui demanda-il

\- Elles sont chez moi.

\- C'est cool alors. Tu me les montrera en rentrant.

\- Tu viens pas de t'inviter chez moi là ?

\- Moi? Naan pas du tout!

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de regarder les deux équipes jouer. Le brun jurait comme devant un match de foot et l'anglais trouvait ça tellement drôle qu'il en devenait rouge écarlate.

Quand Thomas et Newt arrivèrent chez ce dernier, ses parents étaient là pour les accueillir. Thomas fit donc la connaissance de Mr et Mrs Jewel et les félicita pour leur travail. Mr Jewel avait des cheveux auburn et les yeux ambrés, il était un peu plus grand que son fils mais tout aussi maigre.

\- Je suis un grand fan de vos photos, lui dit Thomas

Mr Jewel le remercia avec un très grand sourire. Il se donnait à toujours à fond pour son travail et quand il recevait des éloges sur ce qu'il faisait, il était plus qu'heureux. Newt savait à quel point son père travaillait dur, pour certain cela semblait tellement simple mais ce n'était pas juste prendre une jolie photo. C'était bien plus que ça et même lui était encore loin d'être à ce niveau, il espérait un jour pouvoir égaler son père dans le métier.

Les deux adolescent laissèrent l'adulte au salon et montèrent dans la chambre du blond.

\- Ils ont l'air cool tes parents, dit Thomas en s'asseyant sur le lit de Newt

\- Il le sont. C'est les meilleurs parents du monde.

Le brun lui sourit et Newt s'approcha d'un carton et l'ouvrit, peut être que si il montrait les photo maintenant à Thomas ce dernier allait vite rentrer chez lui. Parce qu'en vrai il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa maison alors que presque tout était encore dans les cartons. Oui Newt était un maniaque de la propreté qui aimait que tout soit bien en ordre quand il avait des invités. Puis Thomas avait rit pour le coup de l'estomac et Newt lui en voulait un peu. (nda : ouais il se fâche pour rien le blondinet)

\- Voilà toutes mes photos sont là dedans, celles où on me voit, c'est de mon père, de mes amis ou alors c'est prit avec une perche à selfie. Enfin tu connais sûrement. Les autres sont de moi.

Thomas examina les photos avec un air admiratif qui fit rougir le blond. Il savait qu'il était assez doué pour ça même si il était loin d'égaler son père. Ça lui faisait toujours énormément plaisir de voir que ça plaisait.

\- Elles sont canons tes photos ! Et puis t'es photogénique dis moi ! Tu comptes pas les laisser dans ce carton quand même ?

\- Elles étaient accroché sur le mur dans mon ancienne maison, mais je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas de le faire.

\- Mais si aller ! cria presque Thomas. On va le faire ensemble d'accord ? On a le temps de toute façon et puis il n'y a pas cours demain.

Newt acquiesça devant la mine suppliante du brun, et ils se mirent tous les deux au travail. D'abord Newt plaça chaque photo dans l'ordre et puis ils décidèrent de comment ils allaient les répartir. À Birmingham, le blond s'était contenté de les mettre en file le long des quatre mur. Mais le brun avait dit qu'il ne trouvait pas ça assez original et bien qu'il avait eu envie de lui dire que c'était ses photos de toute façon et pas les siennes, Newt avait finit par être d'accord avec lui.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Thomas et Newt avait sursauté tant il avait parlé fort.

Le brun avait demandé au blond de mettre un post-it sur chaque photo avec leur numéro et puis il les avait mélangé un peu n'importe comment. Enfin du point de vue de Newt qui se demanda quel était l'utilité de les placer dans un ordre précis si c'était pour les remettre en bordel. La réponse lui vint une fois que le brun eu finit, les photos n'étaient pas en désordre, non, elles étaient placées un peu comme les cases d'un jeu de société sauf que ça ne formait pas une spirale, non, mais un très grand appareil photo.

\- Woaw c'est une idée de génie Tommy !

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil

\- T'as vu ça ?

Ils placèrent les photos sur le mur en reproduisant la même chose et le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant. Les quatre plus vielles photos servaient d'objectif et la dernière de bouton et entre, il y avait différents moment de la vie de Newt.

\- Par contre si tu prends d'autres photos, tu devras commencé une nouvelle forme.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux.

Une nouvelle forme, avec de nouvelles photos, dans une nouvelle maison. Ça sonnait bien aux oreille de l'anglais.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et souffla, voir tous ses souvenirs sur le mur lui fit un petit pincement au cœur et il pensa à ses amis là bas. Est-ce qu'eux aussi pensaient à lui ? Matt et Julia avaient-il finit en couple ? Le boulanger à côté de l'école primaire avait-il fermé sa boutique ? Ethan, continuait-il le football ? Et sa sœur Marie faisait-elle encore du violon ? Newt essaya de se remémorer la dernière mélodie qu'elle avait interprété devant lui et la musique lui parvint dans un coin reculé de sa tête.

Il resta concentré un moment avant d'entendre un bruit de ventre qui gargouille, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Thomas qui se grattait le haut de la tête en s'excusant.

Le blond sourit amusé et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où Mrs Jewel leur servit un plat de lasagne à la grande joie du brun qui semblait adorer ça.

Elle proposa à Thomas de rester pour dormir mais ce dernier déclina sagement l'offre en expliquant que ses parents partaient ce soir et qu'il devait garder sa petite sœur de 11 ans.

\- Ils ont décidé de passer un weekend en amoureux ! Mais si tu veux Newt, tu peux passer demain.

-Peut être. répondit l'anglais sous le regard perçant de sa mère.

Cette dernière semblait vraiment contente que son fils s'entende déjà bien avec un de ses camarade

La nuit, une fois que Thomas fut partit, le blond contempla les photos tout en étant allongé sur son lit. Il avait hâte d'avoir internet et de pouvoir contacter ses amis.

Et alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux, la musique que jouait Marie résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. On est pas bizarre

_Disclaimer: les personnages sont la propriété de James Dashner_

 **Enjoy!**

Le blond avait hésité un petit moment avant de finalement se faire jeter dehors par sa mère comme un malpropre. Littéralement, sa mère l'avait empoigné par le col de son haut et l'avait tiré jusque dehors, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « tu me remercieras plus tard » avait crié la femme. Newt n'avait pas répondu et avait lâché une grosse plainte, se faire traiter de la sorte ne lui plaisait guère. Le week-end ne commençait pas très bien, le ciel était gris et un orage menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Clairement, rien n'annonçait une bonne journée mais Newt se résolut à marcher jusqu'à la maison d'en face, alors qu'il était seulement 11h du matin. Il espérait que Thomas soit assez gentil pour ne pas le laisser poiroter devant sa porte jusqu'à une heure plus raisonnable pour s'inviter chez les gens. Quoique techniquement, il ne s'invitait pas, il était invité et puis s'il le voulait il pouvait faire marche arrière, il n'avait qu'à attendre que sa mère parte travailler.

Quand il fût devant la porte, il hésita avant de toquer, au cas où le brun et sa sœur seraient entrain de dormir mais il put constater grâce au boucan qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien réveillés. L'anglais sourit en collant discrètement son oreille contre la porte afin d'entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de cette demeure.

-Non mais si tu te réveilles pour me faire chier, tu peux retourner dormir ! s'exclama une voix trop aiguë pour que ce soit celle de Thomas.

-Oh je t'en prie Jenny, toi, même quand tu dors tu me fais chier.

Cette fois il s'agissait du brun.

-De toute façon tu sers à rien, je vois pas pourquoi t'es là. renchérit le dite Jenny

-J'habite ici idiote !

-C'est pas une raison ! C'est ma maison, si je te veux plus ici c'est moi qui décide.

-Tu payes le loyer peut être ?

-On est propriétaire crétin !

-Parfaitement on est ! Ça veut dire que moi aussi !

-Oh ta gueule !

Newt mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit, parce que là, il avait juste envie de rire tellement fort que même ses amis en Angleterre pourraient l'entendre. Il ne savait pas si c'était les piques qu'ils se lançaient qui étaient le plus drôle ou le fait que Thomas se disputait avec une petite fille de 11 ans. Il souffla un peu histoire de reprendre contenance, et se décida à frapper à la porte, prêt à exploser de rire à tout moment. Ce qu'il fit, quand il vit Thomas et sa sœur qui lui ressemblait énormément d'ailleurs , sur le palier de la porte. Quand il remarqua leurs regards plein d'incompréhension son rire redoubla de plus belle.

-C'est qui ce fou ? demanda Jenny

Le blond eut envie de répliquer mais il était trop hilare pour pouvoir dire une phrase correcte alors il tenta de se calmer. Mais en vint, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

-C'est Newt, tu sais mon pote qui devait venir. Mais je vois pas pourquoi il est mort de rire comme ça ?

-Il rigole souvent comme ça ?

-ça fait que quelque jours qu'on se connaît alors je sais pas.

-C'est peut-être une maladie, t'es tranquille et tu te mets à rire pour rien comme ça ! fit la sœur du brun en claquant des doigts

-T'as sans doute raison. T'es malade Newt ? demanda Thomas

Newt fit non avec l'index de sa main, puis désigna le frère et la sœur, essayant de faire comprendre pourquoi il était dans cette état. Sauf que ça ne fonctionna pas de cette manière.

-Je rêve ou il est entrain de dire que c'est nous qui sommes malade ? s'offensa la jeune fille

L'anglais se calma un peu, parce qu'un fou rire, ça ne durait quand même pas une éternité. Il s'éclaircit la gorge sous l'œil curieux des deux autres personnes devant lui et expliqua son comportement. Thomas et Jenny s'offusquèrent du fait que le blond avait écouté à leur porte, et Newt répliqua que de toute façon, avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, ce ne serait pas étonnant que tout le voisinage soit au courant de leur dispute matinal.

-D'ailleurs c'est souvent comme ça chez vous ? questionna Newt

-C'est assez régulier en effet. répondit Thomas avec un faux sérieux qui arracha un petit rire aux deux autres.

Le brun l'invita à rentrer et Newt le suivit. L'intérieur était joliment décoré avec quelques cadres sur les murs et deux ou trois plantes posées un peu partout dans le salon. Le blond prit place sur le canapé en faux cuir aux côtés de Jenny et Thomas. Bien qu'esthétiquement parlant, il trouvait que ce fauteuil s'accordait très bien avec toute la décoration, il ne le trouvait pas vraiment confortable. Mais il se retint de le dire, il n'était pas là pour faire une critique de l'état des lieux.

D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il là ? Parce que c'était bien gentil de la part de sa maman de le pousser vers les autres mais s'il ne savait pas quoi faire une fois avec eux, ça n'allait pas donner grand chose.

-Tu veux regarder la télé peut-être ? demanda Thomas au bout de cinq minutes de silence gênant pendant lesquelles Newt avait nerveusement tortillé son jeans.

-Oui, je veux bien. répondit le blond

-Super, je crois qu'il y a The Walking Dead qui passe sur une des chaînes à cette heure. On met ça ?

Newt allait acquiescer mais il fut interrompu par Jenny qui laissa échapper un grand « HE HOOO » à l'égard de son grand frère.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, l'un en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait et l'autre avec un regard mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la naine ? questionna le brun

-Y'a Gossip Girl à cette heure là.

-Non mais tu crois qu'il est du genre à regarder Gossip Girl lui ? fit Thomas en désignant Newt du doigt

-Ben pourquoi pas ? répondit la jeune fille,

Puis elle se tourna vers l'anglais et posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu connais Gossip Girl ?

-Pas vraiment non.. répondit Newt

Jenny soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras sur son torse alors que son frère faisait une grimace pour célébrer son triomphe. La brunette regarda son frère en haussant un sourcil alors que ce dernier continuait de faire des têtes étranges. Newt regardait le spectacle avec amusement et se demanda quand Thomas se déciderait enfin à allumer la télé. Sauf que lorsque le brun s'apprêta à prendre la télécommande, c'est Jenny qui l'attrapa en premier avec un cri de victoire. S'en suivit d'une course poursuite entre le frère et la sœur avec le blond comme spectateur. Finalement la journée s'annonçait assez amusante.

C'est Jenny qui remporta la bataille pour regarder la télé et les deux garçons se résolurent à regarder Gossip Girl avec elle. Thomas mécontent de s'être fait battre par sa petite sœur n'arrêtait pas de bouder, si bien que Newt lui ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans la série. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, il n'en savait rien. En revanche ce dont il était sûr, c'était que si le brun continuait de soupirer aussi bruyamment, Jenny n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné si t'es pas content c'est pareil.

-Mais là c'est pas pareil, tu forces un invité à regarder quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas.

-Il a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas, pas qu'il n'aimait pas. Je te parie que ça lui plaît. Pas vrai Newt ?

Pourquoi il était prit à parti comme ça ? Newt ne sachant quoi répondre se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pour l'instant, il n'y comprenait rien et c'était trop girly pour lui plaire, mais il ne voulait pas vexer la jeune fille.

-Tu vois il trouve ça pas mal !

-Il a haussé les épaules pour dire non. rétorqua Thomas

-N'importe quoi ça veut dire « j'aime bien » !

-Non !

-si !

-Non !

-VOS GUEULES ! s'écria Newt avant de se renfrogner sur le canapé, mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de crier mais ça commençait à devenir lassant. D'accord au début c'était drôle mais bon si il devait passer la journée en les entendant se crier dessus toutes les minutes il allait finir sourd avant la fin de l'après midi. Mais le fait est qu'il avait crié sur ses deux hôtes et son côté bien éduqué - celui qui n'écoutait pas aux portes entre autre- savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Alors il baissa honteusement la tête et marmonna quelque chose trop bas pour qu'on puisse l'entendre

-Comment j'ai pas entendu ? fit le brun

-Je vous demande pardon. dit doucement le blond

-T'inquiètes, faut bien quelqu'un pour nous calmer. le rassura Jenny

-Ouep, d'habitude c'est nos parents.

-Oh Thomas, tu te rappelles quand papa il a tapé la casserole contre le mur mais qu'elle était remplie de pâtes ?

-C'était mortel putain ! s'esclaffa Thomas

L'anglais les regarda abasourdi, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Vous vous disputiez et là vous êtes entrain de délirer ensemble. Franchement vous êtes trop bizarres.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de tous les deux regarder le blond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient exactement le même, et leur ressemblance n'en était que plus frappante.

-On est pas bizarre Newt. rétorqua Thomas

-On est frères et sœurs.


	6. Les billes

**Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai prit, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre là. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et je suis déjà désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Disclaimer: toujours la même chanson, tout le monde appartient à James Dashner sauf Jenny, elle est à moi**

Finalement, il ne regardèrent ni « Gossip Girl » ni « The Walking Dead ». Le frère et la sœur ayant mis trop de temps à se prendre la tête, les épisodes étaient terminés depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. Et bien sûr cela ajouta un nouveau sujet de dispute pour les deux enfants, dispute à laquelle Newt ne s'opposa pas cette fois. Le blond se contenta de s'affaler sur le canapé de ses voisins. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que ses deux hôtes se calment et trouvent autre chose à faire que de se crier dessus. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disaient le frère et la sœur. Même si il lui semblait que le sujet « tu m'as pris la tête trop longtemps et maintenant on peut plus rien regarder » s'était transformé en « la dernière fois t'as mangé la dernière part de gâteau » ou c'était peut être un yaourt, Newt n'était sûr de rien, et pour dire la vérité, là tout de suite ça lui était bien égal. Puis tout à coup, le bruit de leurs voix finit par se stopper et Newt sentait que leurs regards étaient posés sur lui alors il ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu es fatigué ? lui demanda Jenny

Newt se retint de dire, que c'était eux qui le fatiguait et secoua la tête pour dire non. Il avait parfaitement bien dormi cette nuit et était en très bonne forme, cependant, il préférait le calme à la tempête. Ce qui visiblement n'était pas dans les habitudes de cette famille.

-Tu as faim ?

Affirmatif mademoiselle ! Totalement ! C'est ce que l'estomac de Newt criait intérieurement en brandissant ses bras imaginaires bien haut.

-Oui, un peu.

Un peu beaucoup même ! Thomas se leva alors pour aller préparer du riz, ce qui convenait parfaitement au blond, le riz c'était très bon. Simple mais délicieux, il proposa son aide au brun. Plus par courtoisie qu'avec la réelle intention de l'aider aux fourneaux . Newt aimait rendre service, mais il valait mieux ne pas le laisser trop près d'une cuisine, elles avaient tendance à exploser en sa présence. (nda : ça c'est moi haha) Pourtant, il faisait attention à chaque fois, mais rien à faire, c'était toujours une catastrophe. Aussi, il soupira intérieurement quand Thomas déclina son offre en prétextant qu'il était l'invité et qu'il ne devait rien faire à part profiter. Profiter de quoi ? Du concert de voix qu'il donnait avec sa sœur ? Newt allait le demander mais il se souvint qu'il devait être poli et ravala sa réplique.

Alors que Thomas préparait leur repas du midi dans la cuisine, Jenny en profita pour faire connaissance avec Newt. Le blond laissa la jeune fille raconter son quotidien en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Aussi poli et bien éduqué pouvait-il être, la vie d'une collégienne ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il retint seulement qu'elle voulait intégrer un lycée spécialisé dans les arts, parce qu'elle adorait le dessin. Mais qu'elle hésitait avec la mode parce qu'elle adorait aussi la mode. De toute façon, elle n'avait que 11 ans. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était seulement en première année de collège et qu'elle avait encore le temps de réfléchir à son orientation. De plus, il existait aussi des personnes au lycée qui n'avaient aucune idée de la branche dans laquelle ils aimeraient poursuivre. Pour Newt, c'était tout tracé, il se dirigeait vers les lettres et suivrait ensuite une formation en photographie. Mais lui, il était en quelque sorte inspiré par sa vie familiale, parce que ses deux parents avaient quand même un boulot cool comparé à d'autres. Il doutait qu'il aurait aimé suivre les traces de ses géniteurs s'ils avaient été éboueurs. A cette réflexion il sourit doucement et devant la mine renfrognée de sa voisine, il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Sauf que là Newt n'avait vraiment pas écouter, aussi il lui demanda de se répéter pour être courtois.

-Un de mes meilleurs amis sort avec ma meilleure amie et il l'a trompe.

La première question intérieur de Newt fut de se demander : Pourquoi elle lui racontait ça ? La deuxième n'était pas une question mais une réaction. A seulement 11 ans ils avaient déjà ce genre d'histoires ? Déjà lui quand il avait cette âge, il s'intéressait plus aux mangas et aux cartes Pokemon qu'aux filles. Puis même, il était gay donc il s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles de toute manière. Enfin à cette époque il savait pas qu'il aimait les garçons mais là question n'était pas là. De toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas ces histoires de gamins, alors l'anglais se contenta d'une phrase concernée pour satisfaire la brune.

-ça se fait pas ce qu'il fait ton pote

-Tellement pas non.

Il espéra qu'elle dérive sur un autre sujet que sur les histoire de couple de ses amis. Mais, il n'eut pas à espérer longtemps car Thomas cria que le riz était prêt de la cuisine. Heureusement que le riz c'était rapide à faire. Bon peut être que Thomas avait mit un peu plus de temps parce qu'il ne trouvait pas le paquet mais, il n'avait plus à écouter Jenny parler et ça c'était bien. Il trouvait la petite sœur de Thomas sympathique mais, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment de connaître la vie de ses amis. Quand elle parlait de son orientation, là encore ça avait un peu de sens mais quand ça dérivait sur machin qui trompe chinchin. Alors qu'elle n'était ni machin, ni chinchin, c'était plutôt lourd. Enfin, il lui pardonnait, après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une pré-ado, et les choses inutiles à cet âge, c'était tout un mode de vie.

-J'espère que ma sœur ne t'a pas trop fais chier avec ses histoires. dit Thomas

Jenny tira la langue, et Newt haussa les épaules l'air désinvolte.

-Sinon j'ai appelé Minho pour qu'il vienne, il devrait arriver dans une heure ou deux. Ça te dérange pas Newt ?

-C'est chez toi. répondit simplement le blond.

Puis, il aimait bien Minho. Enfin, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il voulait devenir un de ses meilleurs potes mais il le trouvait sympa. Un peu comme il aimait bien Thomas en fait. Peut-être qu'au final, Newt deviendrait ami proche avec les deux, qui sait, il était bien chez le brun en ce moment même. La probabilité qu'il devienne proche des deux garçons était grande, même si il ne l'envisageait pas. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas traîner avec ce genre de personne, Newt détestait avoir des préjugés. Simplement il ne se focalisait jamais sur ce qui était susceptible d'arriver et restait concentré sur ce qui arrivait sur le moment présent.

Minho, arriva une heure après que Thomas eut annoncé sa venu. Pile au moment où Newt finit son assiette de riz. Sa troisième assiette pour être exacte. Clairement, il pouvait remercier sa bonne étoile d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il ne grossisse pas peu importe ce qu'il mangeait. Quoique malgré l'avantage que cela représentait, c'était quand même un inconvénient parfois pour le blond d'être semblable à un squelette. A peine osait-il mettre des vêtements trop large dans la rue, que les passants le regardait en murmurant des inepties telles que : "ses parents le maltraitent ?" " Regardez le, le pauvre petit, il est mal nourri !" Alors que non, Newt était très bien traité et nourri, Dieu merci !

L'anglais se leva pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant avec une poignée de main. Minho portait une chemise de couleur bleu marine et un jean beige. C'est en le voyant que Newt se rendit compte d'une chose. Ou plutôt de deux chose, parce qu'il fallait avouer que le bleu marine allait bien au teint de Minho et que ça le mettait en valeur. Mais, Newt préféra éviter de lui en parler, parce qu'on ne parlait pas de ce qui va bien au teint d'une personne entre gars. L'autre chose, c'était que Thomas et Jenny, eux n'étaient pas habillés. Enfin pas avec des vêtements qu'on met pour sortir, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas tout nus non plus. Et heureusement parce que le blond se serait sentit vachement mal à l'aise dans une maison de nudiste. Thomas portait un jogging , qu'il utilisait sans doute pour faire du sport, comme ça restait assez confortable comme matière, il pouvait aisément dormir avec,. Quant à Jenny, elle portait une chemise de nuit rose, typiquement petite fille avec le petit lapin imprimé dessus. Enfin de toute façon, si ça n'avait pas sauté aux yeux de Newt au départ, c'était bien pour une chose. Il se fichait complètement de savoir que Thomas et Jenny étaient en pyjama ,après tout, ils étaient chez eux et Minho aussi semblait ne pas y prêter attention.

Minho qui sauta dans les bras de Thomas comme si il s'agissait du grand amour de sa vie.

-L'AMOUR DE MA VIE, TU M'AS TROP MANQUE !(nda : qu'est-ce que je disais?)

-Vous vous êtes vus hier. s'exclama Jenny

-Tu sais combien il y a de temps entre aujourd'hui et hier ? Tu le sais ? Tu le sais ?!

L'asiatique s'était assis sur le canapé à côté de la jeune fille avec les yeux grand ouverts. Enfin aussi ouverts qu'ils pouvait l'être (nda : non je suis pas raciste ! Oh!). Il commença alors un speech sur l'importance que représentait Thomas dans sa vie, et sur leur relation amoureuse qui durait depuis déjà bien longtemps. La brune, essaya de s'en aller mais Minho la retint en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et continua de parler.

-Nous nous promenions sur la plage un soir d'été lorsqu'il m'a fait sa demande en mariage.

Thomas, porta une main sur son coeur et essuya une fausse larme avec l'autre. Newt, lui ne put que rire devant cette scène.

-Malheureusement j'ai du dire non. Tu sais, dans un monde comme celui-ci nous ne pouvons être ensemble.

-Parce que vous êtes tout les deux des garçons ? demanda Jenny qui s'était finalement prit au jeu.

Newt sentit son ventre se nouer à la question de la petite sœur du brun. Indirectement, ça lui rappelait, ce que lui avait vécu. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas revivre.

-Non parce que je suis trop beau et trop bien pour lui. corrigea l'asiatique.

-Tant mieux. On ne devrait pas empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer, peu importe leurs sexes.

« si seulement. Si seulement, tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi Jenny » pensa Newt. Tout serait tellement plus simple. Il n'aurait pas à se cacher et pourrait être lui même devant tout le monde. En fait, il comprenait parfaitement que certains étaient contre l'idée de sortir avec une personne du même sexe, après tout il s'agissait là de leurs croyances. Mais, il demandait seulement à ce qu'on accepte que lui ne soit pas contre, parce que c'était ça l'ouverture d'esprit. Ne pas forcément être d'accord mais accepté. Malheureusement, cette qualité n'était pas inné chez tout le monde. Et de ce que l'anglais avait pu voir, elle était même très rare.

-Au fait toi Newt ? Tu n'as pas de petite amie ?

Newt trouva Jenny un peu trop curieuse d'un coup. Il parla vite fait de son « premier amour » en primaire avec une fille de sa classe. Trois jours de relation, classique pour des élèves de primaire. Motif de leurs rupture ? Newt lui avait soit disant volé ses billes. Alors que non, clairement le but du jeu était de faire en sorte de gagner les billes de l'adversaire. Newt avait gagné, il n'avait rien volé. Encore aujourd'hui il était consterné par la réaction de son ex petite amie. Il ne manqua pas de le souligner d'ailleurs ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

-Je crois que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi rancunier. commenta Thomas

-Je ne suis pas rancunier.

-Tu en veux à une fille pour un truc qui s'est passé lorsque vous aviez sept ans. ajouta Minho

-Elle m'a brisé le cœur ce jour là ! s'exclama Newt avec un air dramatique.

Pour une histoire de billes. Elle l'avait quitté devant toute l'école, seulement parce qu'il avait gagné contre elle. Le blond s'était senti humilié ce jour-là et avait séché les cours pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne le forcent à y retourner. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là? Son ancienne copine au bras d'un autre garçon. Elle était passé à autre chose tellement vite que Newt se demandait si il avait compté lui. Il se souviendrait à jamais de ce jour. Le jour de sa première déception amoureuse.

-Pauvre chou. dit Jenny en venant lui tapoter le dos.

Elle était morte de rire, et les deux autres aussi. Newt, aussi riait à gorge déployée et c'est à cet instant, que lui, Minho et Thomas devinrent réellement amis.


	7. Les couleurs du monde

**Hey! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris mais me revoilà avec un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Vraiment désolé pour les fautes j'ai corrigé celles que j'ai remarqué en lisant mais il est possible qu'il y en est d'autres.**

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriétés de James Dashner_

\- TOM !

C'était lundi matin et Newt et Thomas venaient à peine de passer le portail du lycée, qu'une fille accouru vers le brun pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Une fille qui n'était pas Teresa, mais étrangement cela ne sembla pas déranger Thomas qui referma ses bras sur celle qui lui avait sauté au cou. Elle resta la tête collée contre le torse du brun qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Les siens aussi étaient bruns, un peu plus clair que ceux de Thomas cela dit. Ils étaient aussi très longs et descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle était très petite et sa tête arrivait au niveau de la poitrine du brun. La jeune fille finit par se dégager de Thomas, et Newt put apercevoir son visage. Un teint olive qui lui allait parfaitement bien, des lèvres pulpeuses et rosés. Des petites joues un peu rondes qui lui donnaient un air adorable avec les rides du sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Newt ce fut les yeux de celle qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ils semblaient noir, comme les siens.

Mais alors que l'anglais regardait avec plus d'insistance la jeune fille, il se rendit compte que ses pupilles étaient de couleur bleu nuit. Il les trouva fascinantes et se mit à contempler ses yeux pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit caractéristique d'un claquement de doigts et qu'il sorte de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les claquements de doigts venait de Thomas, qui regardait Newt avec un sourire moqueur. Le blond se racla la gorge, et ses joues devinrent toute rouge. Il avait affreusement horreur de se retrouver dans des situations aussi gênante en publique. Toutefois, son caractère un peu rêveur lui faisait souvent défaut. En apercevant que le sourire de Thomas devenait un peu espiègle, Newt comprit vite que les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient mal interprétés. Dans la tête de son ami, il était sûrement tombé sous le charme de la brune. Sans doute aurait-il pu l'être si les filles avaient eu cet intérêt là pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Newt, je te présente Brenda. Elle est dans notre classe.

Le blond sourit à Brenda, essayant d'avoir le plus de contenance possible. Sachant que la première impression qu'il avait fait à cette fille devait être celle d'un type bizarre. Ce n'était pas commun de se faire épier par un inconnu avec autant d'insistance et en y repensant, Newt trouvait son geste assez déplacé. Mais Brenda ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Elle embrassa ses deux joues, plaquant ses lèvres sur sa peau dans deux baiser bruyants. Un peu comme ceux que faisaient les maman à leurs petit enfant. Au contact des lèvres de la brune contre sa peau, Newt remarqua qu'elle avait mit du gloss. Il essuya discrètement ses joues pour éviter qu'elles ne collent.

-ravi de te rencontrer. Tu te plais bien ici ? lui demanda Brenda

-ça peut aller pour l'instant.

Il se souvint alors qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle. Les filles de sa classe avaient mentionné son nom dans une conversation qu'il avait entendu malgré lui lors de son premier jour. Lisa lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure amie de Thomas. Et la proximité qu'ils avaient tout les deux sachant que Thomas était avec Térésa ne surprit plus l'anglais. Après tout, si il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi fusionnel. Et d'après ce que Lisa lui avait dit, Térésa ne semblait pas de nature jalouse. Il se souvint aussi, qu'elle était dans une relation avec un garçon très peu apprécié. Voir même détesté de la plupart de son entourage. En regardant la jeune fille pour la énième fois, Newt se dit qu'elle semblait pleine de vie et de joie. Sans doute jouait -elle la comédie, mais on avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était enfermée dans une relation destructrice. Ou peut être était-elle vraiment trop aveuglée par ses sentiments pour le voir ?

Alors qu'il faisait connaissance avec sa camarade de classe, des bruits de pas retentirent de plus en plus fort à leurs oreilles. Et tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel individu qui s'approchait d'un pas rapide dans leur direction. Sa carrure était imposante, il était plus grand que Newt et dix fois plus musclé. Il avait des cheveux couleur blé qui s'entortillaient en bouclette sur son crâne. Une coiffure qui devait lui valoir le surnom de « mouton » se dit Newt. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial à faire froid dans le dos et son teint pâle, le rendait plus impressionnant encore. Newt ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais si il devait se fier à sa première impression, il dirait que ce gars faisait légèrement peur. Légèrement beaucoup en fait.

Ses pupilles devinrent encore plus effrayante, lorsqu'elles accrochèrent le regard de Thomas. Thomas qui lui rendit un regard tout aussi meurtrier. Newt déglutit, se demandant qu'elle était la nature de la relation entre ces deux là. A les voir se toiser comme cela, ils semblaient prêt à se sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment. Mais aucun des deux ne fit rien. Brenda qui n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques secondes, déglutit et s'approcha du nouvel arrivant. Elle mit une main sur son avant bras, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui ne lui allait définitivement pas.

-Newt, je te présente Michael. C'est mon petit copain !

Donc c'était lui, la personne horrible qui lui servait de petit ami ? Newt s'approcha pour lui serrer la main parce que malgré ce qu'il avait entendu, il voulait bien se comporter. Mais bien se comporter n'était pas dans l'étique de tout le monde et visiblement pas dans celle de Michael qui repoussa violemment la main de sa petite amie en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Ce regard ne plu pas à Newt qui s'arrêta net, et regarda la jeune fille qui d'un coup semblait terrorisé.

-Je suis pas ton mouton ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que je sois ton petit ami ?!

-Je suis désolé, souffla Brenda.

Je suis désolé ? Newt crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Son fort intérieur lui criait de s'approcher de cette fille et de lui asséner une bonne claque. On avait pas idée d'être naïve à ce point. Il se composa un sourire moqueur, le même que Thomas il y a quelques instants.

-A voir ta tignasse, tu es sûrement le mouton de quelqu'un. Mais dis moi ? Tu appartient à quel enclos ? Faudrait te ramener à la ferme, l'hiver arrive et on va avpor besoin de pull bien chaud !

L'anglais entendit le rire de son ami derrière lui, alors que Michael le regardait d'un air furieux. Newt continuait de lui sourire, ignorant complètement le visage rouge de colère de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux pendant au moins une minute.

-Écoute, je sais que je suis plutôt sexy mais t'as déjà une copine non ?

Le sang de Michael ne sembla faire qu'un tour et le sourire sur les lèvres du blond s'agrandit de plus en plus. Puis il reprit avec un air faussement surpris.

-Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! C'est donc pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je sache que t'étais son copain ? Tu as des vues sur moi ? C'est trop mignon mais t'es pas franchement mon genre, mon chou !

L'éclat de rire qui s'était estompé peu à peu derrière Newt, redoubla de plus belle. Il imaginait parfaitement Thomas se tenir les côtes hilare, et cherchant à récupérer son souffle. Habituellement Newt n'était pas vraiment du genre à utiliser autant sa répartie, il préférait attendre tranquillement que la personne s'en aille. Ce qui lui évitait la plupart du temps des représailles. Mais il n'avait pas supporté la façon dont ce gars traitait sa petite amie. Mais ce qu'il supportait encore moins, c'était la réaction de Brenda face à cela. Il tenta un regard dans sa direction, et vit qu'elle s'était mise en retrait. Se mordant les lèvres d'un air gêné. Newt soupira et détourna le regard pour à nouveau faire face à Michael, son visage ayant prit une teinte encore plus cramoisie qu'avant.

Newt se fit la réflexion que si il continuait comme ça, il allait exploser avant le début des cours.

Il commença à avoir un peu peur lorsque l'autre fit un pas menaçant vers lui. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles mais si bagarre, il devait y avoir, Newt partait perdant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre, il était maigre et fragile et son handicape le rendait plus vulnérable encore. Michael se rapprochait de plus en plus, ses yeux pétrifiants de plus en plus visible pour le blond qui déglutit et fit un pas en arrière malgré lui. C'était inutile cependant, ce gars allait lui en foutre une belle et lui était complètement foutu. Aussi, il fit de son mieux pour garder la tête haute et ne pas paraître terrorisé. Même si les spasmes de son corps le trahissaient.

Il sentit alors la main protectrice de Thomas sur son épaule et se calma. Le brun s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver juste en face de Michael, un bataille de regard débuta entre les deux ennemies. Newt les regardait, appréhendant la réaction des deux jeunes hommes. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une bagarre. Même si quelque chose lui disait que le poing de chacun n'était pas inconnu à l'autre. Cependant, et heureusement, il n'y eut pas d'accrochage. Simplement des menaces proférées à l'encontre de Thomas et de Newt.

Michael s'en alla, Brenda hésita à le suivre mais il l'envoya valser alors elle resta là. Newt ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de venir la réconforter. Il s'en voulu même si il ne la connaissait pas, parce qu'elle devait extrêmement souffrir. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on puisse être aussi aveugle et ça enlevait toute la pitié qu'il aurait pu ressentir à son égard. Thomas lui n'était pas comme Newt et agit en parfait meilleur ami. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, caressant ses longs cheveux et lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Ils formaient un joli tableau ensemble se dit Newt. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du silence qui s'installait, seulement brisé par les murmures du brun et les sanglots étouffés de Brenda.

* * *

Brenda avait finit par arrêter de pleurer et ils avaient tous les trois rejoint leurs salles de classes. Le prof n'était pas arrivé et tous les élèves étaient devant la porte. La brune s'était rapidement faite accoster par ses copines qui l'assaillirent de question. Linda fut la première à remarquer ses yeux rougis et demanda d'une voix inquiète comment elle allait. Brenda lui fit un sourire, assurant qu'elle se portait bien. Mais l'expression des filles autour d'elle laissa deviner à Newt, qu'elles n'en croyaient pas un mot. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et se retourna précipitamment vers Thomas. Il attrapa son ami par le poignet et l'éloigna des filles. Le brun laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de finalement suivre l'anglais sans broncher.

-ça doit finir. dit Newt catégorique.

Et devant le regard d'incompréhension de Thomas, il soupira avant de continuer

-Vous êtes tous là, à la regarder avec un visage inquiet mais ça suffira pas. Faut agir un peu.

Thomas comprit alors et son regard se fit dur, presque accusateur. Et lorsqu'il parla, son ton était glacial.

-Tu crois que je fais rien ? Tu crois que j'essaye pas de la sortir de ce merdier ? Merde, Newt c'est ma meilleure amie. Alors ne t'avise pas de penser que je n'agis pas. Je sais pas si tu as vu mais elle est totalement amoureuse de cet enculé. Tu crois que c'est simple toi ? Qu'en un claquement de doigt elle arrivera à le quitter. Je sais pas dans quel monde de naïf tu vies. Mais ce monde n'est pas rose Newtie.

Newt essaya de rester impassible même si intérieurement il fut énormément blessé. Peut-être qu'il le méritait parce qu'il avait visiblement heurté la sensibilité du brun. Cependant, c'était dur d'entendre ce genre de choses alors que clairement non, Newt ne vivait pas dans un monde tout rose. Mais il avait la foi et il se disait qu'avec beaucoup de volonté on pouvait ajouter de la couleur. Le monde n'était pas tout rose, effectivement. Mais il n'était pas non plus que gris et sombre. Il y avait quelques taches arc-en-ciel qui ne demandaient qu'à grandir. Newt s'était toujours dit que si il ne pouvait pas rendre son monde meilleur il ferait de son mieux pour peindre celui des autres des plus belles couleurs. Parce qu'il voulait être quelqu'un de bien et que dans toutes les histoires qu'il avait lu, les bonnes personnes finissaient toujours par être récompensées.

Il souffla, déterminé, rangeant au fond de lui sa rancune contre Thomas et ses propos. Ce qui importait pour l'instant ce n'était pas lui, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui s'appelait Brenda.

-Je sais Tommy, je n'aurai pas du dire ça comme ça. Mais peut-être que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon.

-Je lui dis simplement de quitter son connard de petit copain.

Newt rit malgré lui. Sans surprise le brun utilisait la technique « directe ». Mais il y avait sûrement quelque chose, un déclic qui pourrait sortir la brune de cet enfer. Peut-être que c'était même ça la solution. Qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'un enfer, mais elle avait déjà l'air de le savoir en dépit de son sourire et son regard niais. Newt porta sa main à son menton et réfléchit un moment en regardant le groupe de filles un peu plus loin. Lisa faisait des grimaces et ses amies se moquaient bruyamment d'elle, leurs rires résonnant dans tout le couloir. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Brenda mais c'était différent cette fois. Elle pleurait de rire. Cette vision attendrit Newt qui reporta son attention vers Thomas qui avait lui aussi posé son regard sur son amie.

-On va y réfléchir ensemble Tommy , d'accord ? Nous deux et ces fille là-bas.

Il désigna les amis de Brenda d'un signe de tête. Thomas hocha la tête avec un sourire triste et pressa son épaule dans un geste plein de reconnaissance.

-Tu ne la connais même pas Newt et pourtant t'as l'air aussi préoccupé que nous par son cas. Pourquoi ?

Newt ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre il laissa les mots sortir de sa bouche comme ils étaient. Ne laissant pas le temps à son cerveau de falsifier la vérité.

-parce que je veux être quelqu'un de bien.

La main se dégagea de son épaule dans une caresse réconfortante et le sourire de Thomas était devenu joyeux. Ce qui lui allait tellement mieux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de l'être Newtie, ça se voit que tu es quelqu'un de bien. dit le brun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le blond remit ses cheveux en place sous le regard amusé de Thomas avant d'entrer en classe car le professeur venait d'arriver. Il voulu prendre place à côté du brun cependant il fut devancé par Sonya qui lui lança un regard navré. Newt devina qu'elle allait lui parlait de Brenda et ne se formalisa pas, il prit place aux côtés d'Harriet qui l'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux.

-pourquoi c'est Sonya qui parle à Thomas ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'anglais

Après tout c'était Linda qui semblait être la chef de leur bande.

-Je sais que vous parlez de Brenda. ajouta Newt.

La métisse soupira avant de répondre comme si c'était une évidence.

-Sonya est celle qui pourra lui faire comprendre ce qu'on a enfin comprit. C'est d'ailleurs elle la première à avoir comprit, c'est la plus intelligente d'entre nous. Même si tout le monde pense que c'est Lisa ce que je ne comprends pas.

-Les origines. dit le blond ce qui les fit rire tout les deux.

-Plus sérieusement qu'est-ce que vous avez fini par comprendre ?

-Brenda n'a pas toujours été, je ne vais pas dire jolie parce que c'est faux elle a toujours était très belle. Mais elle n'a pas toujours était disons, le genre à porter de beaux vêtements, à faire attention à elle. En vérité lorsque Michael a commencé à lui porter de l'intérêt c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à prendre soin d'elle. Parce que oui c'est un connard c'est un fait que personne ici ne peut nier. Mais il l'a fait se sentir jolie et importante.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour se sentir jolie. répliqua l'anglais

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point mais elle ne pense pas de la même manière et le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre c'est que quelqu'un qu'elle aime autant voir plus que Michael lui dise. Ses parents ne sont pas très présents pour elle, alors on ne peut pas compter sur eux. Mais il y a quelqu'un que Brenda aime énormément et cette personne l'aime aussi de tout son cœur.

-Thomas ?

-Thomas. Mais Thomas a besoin qu'on l'aide à aider notre amie alors voilà pourquoi Sonya doit lui parler.

Ils posèrent tous les deux leurs yeux sur leurs amis qui discutaient. Un air sérieux peint sur leurs visages respectifs. Puis Newt observa Brenda qui était assise aux côtés de Aris. Le garçon devait sans doute raconter des bêtises parce que la brune à ses côtés était hilare. Elle était tellement jolie comme ça, plus que lorsqu'elle avait cette expression de fille jobarde.

Peut-être qu'une touche de rose allait bientôt couler sur une feuille grise.


	8. L'empoté partie 1

**Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre, enfin une moitié de chapitre mais comme j'ai pas envie de faire attendre trop longtemps j'ai décidé de publier la première partie maintenant. J'espère que j'aurai fini la deuxième d'ici la semaine prochaine. Comme d'habitude je m'excuse si il y a des fautes.**

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à James Dashner. Mais Newt serait bien mieux avec moi humhum_

Vendredi était arrivé et partout où Newt mettait les pieds, il n'entendait parler que du match du lendemain. Ce qui s'avérait être légèrement agaçant, lorsqu'on était pas particulièrement un adepte du basketball. Thomas et Minho étaient sans doute ceux qui s'impatientaient le plus, sans doute parce qu'ils seraient tous les deux sur le terrain. Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir y assister et soutenir ses nouveaux amis, cependant, ses parents avaient le week-end libre. Ils en profiteraient pour aller diner aux restaurant. Newt avait hâte, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment ensemble. Bien sûr il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas assister au match. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait laisser passer aucune occasion de passer du bon temps avec son papa et sa maman.

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il marcha tranquillement en direction du cours d'Anglais. Le premier auquel il assistait. Le brun marchant à ses côtes déblatérait à propos du lendemain et du fait qu'il avait hâte de passer du temps avec son équipe. « A part Michael » Jugea t-il inutilement de préciser. Michton, comme s'était mit à l'appeler Newt dans sa tête, (au départ ça avait était Mouton, mais il s'était rendu compte que c'était blessant pour l'animal) jouait lui aussi. Le plan pour l'éloigner de Brenda, avançait lentement mais sûrement.

Thomas avait parlé à la brune, Newt ne savait pas ce qu'il s'étaient dits, mais quand il avait vu Brenda la veille rembarrer son affreux Michton, il su que l'intervention de son voisin n'avait pas été vaine. Cependant, elle ne se décidait toujours pas à le quitter. En parallèle, Linda Harriet Sonya et Lisa s'étaient énormément rapprochées du groupe de Thomas. Ce qui semblait enchanter Térésa qui déplorait d'être la seule fille au milieu de tout ces mecs. Même si Newt l'a trouvait tellement garçon manqué qu'il ne voyait pas de différence entre elle et le reste des gars de la bande. Bon à part son visage fin, sa poitrine et le fait qu'elle s'épilait les jambes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, nul doute que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ça aurait été bizarre, surtout pour son petit copain. Celle qui s'était le plus intégré parmi les nouvelles arrivantes -ou les nouveaux, parce que Newt restait lui aussi un nouvel arrivant dans la bande. Et même dans le lycée tout entier- C'était Sonya. Sans doute parce que son copain était dans l'équipe avec Thomas, Minho et Gally. Un jeune homme blond du nom de Zart. Il était dans la même classe que l'asiatique, Newt l'avait aperçu au détour d'un couloir une fois, et lui avait trouvé un air très sympathique avec ses grand yeux bleu et ses cheveux courts et frisés. A vrai dire, ses yeux avaient la même teinte que ceux de Michael mais contrairement à Michton, il y avait une lueur réconfortante et chaleureuse dans le regard de Zart. L'anglais avait donc décidé qu'il aimait bien Zart, sans pour autant vraiment le connaître.

Newt et Thomas arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Le brun trop obnubilé par l'événement du lendemain ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. L'anglais regarda son ami continuer de marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir, un air moqueur peint sur le visage. Le brun bifurqua dans une autre direction, continuant de parler tout seul sans se rendre compte que Newt avait arrêté de le suivre. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on était trop occupé à parler de « la tête de con des adversaires quand ils se seront faits laminer comme des pauvres merdes » sans prendre la peine de regarder où on allait. Heureusement que Newt gardait les pieds sur terre, Newt qui avait suivit les autres élèves de la classe. Non parce que en une semaine, il n'avait pas exactement retenu tous les endroits de ce lycée. Il se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire, personne d'autre que lui n'avait remarqué la maladresse du brun ou alors ils étaient tout simplement habitués. En même temps il s'agissait de Thomas. Ce dernier réapparu quelques instant plus tard, le pas rapide. Il fixa Newt d'un œil sévère, tout en marchant dans sa direction, agitant l'index en signe de mécontentement. Le blond face à ce spectacle ne put se retenir et éclata de rire devant tous les élèves présents dans le couloir. Ainsi qu'un femme qui semblait être l'enseignante. Elle marchait juste derrière Thomas, qui lui, arriva devant le blond avec une moue vexée.

-Tu trouve ça drôle Newtie ? Réprimanda le brun en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Newtie, fut incapable de lui répondre, il continuait de rire comme un dément. Il se contenta de lever le pouce en l'air et se récolta une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui ne le stoppa pas, au contraire ses rires redoublèrent. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui et certains riaient même avec lui. Il en pleurait même de rire.

-Excuse moi je vais devoir te demander de te calmer. Intervint le professeur

Newt lui obéit, se calmant petit à petit, avec du mal néanmoins. Thomas allait se faire lyncher longtemps à propos de cela. Newt songea à la manière dont il allait raconter l'histoire à Minho et les autres. Il lui arrivait d'être assez sadique parfois, mais cette anecdote méritait d'être partagée selon lui. Puis c'était ce que faisaient les amis non? Qui aime bien châtie bien. Newt aimait bien Thomas même si ce dernier était un cas désespéré, en fait c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimait bien. On ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui.

Il entra dans la salle à la suite de ses camarades. Il n'y avait pas de place libre à côté du brun, la seule disponible se trouvait juste derrière à côté d'Aris. Ce dernier était déjà bien installé et avait sorti toute ses affaires. Le blond s'assit à ses côté et lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Salut. commença Newt, Je peux me mettre ici ?

Aris le regarda en penchant la tête sur le coté, une expression concentré sur le visage. Newt se sentit mal à l'aise sur le coup mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il se mit à compter le nombre de tâches de rousseurs sur le visage de son camarade. Camarade qui continuait de le fixer d'une manière étrange. Et qui se mit soudainement à éclater de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de Newt et de Thomas qui s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'il se tramait.

-Franchement Newt, t'aurais pu te mettre à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Celui là il est dérangé. Je te l'ai déjà dis pourtant. Intervint Thomas

-La ferme Parke. Répliqua Aris.

Puis il s'adressa à Newt.

-J'ai environ 86 tâches de rousseurs blondinet. Tu es vraiment étrange tu sais ?

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? » se retint de répondre le « blondinet » qui à la place sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Et au fait la politesse veut que l'on demande la permission avant de se l'offrir. Ça ne sert à rien de me demander si tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi si tu viens déjà de le faire.

-Désolé.souffla Newt

-Et Jones. Laisse mon Newtie tranquille.

Aris lança un regard furtif au brun avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur Newt.

-Tu sais que tu gagnerais plus à être mon Newtie que le sien ? Dit t-il avec un sérieux que l'anglais qualifia de perturbant.

-Hein ?

-Oh ! Oh ! Va prendre quelqu'un d'autre celui là il est déjà prit et c'est le mien !

-T'es nocif pour lui, regarde le, il fait une tête d'attardé mental. Le pauvre !

-Hey ! Se vexa Newt mais les deux autres ne lui prêtèrent guère attention.

Ils continuèrent de se disputer à propos de la garde du blond, et ce dernier finit par abandonner toute tentative d'en placer une. Il se contenta de participer au cours en se disant que de toute façon, tant que la pension alimentaire était payé, il se fichait pas mal de savoir qui aurait la garde. Avant de songer qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Au final, il trouvait Aris vraiment bizarre mais pas détestable pour autant. Au contraire, il lui était déjà très sympathique, un peu trop direct cela dit. Mais d'une manière tellement nonchalante que Newt ne put s'empêcher de trouvait ça cool. Il passa le cours à l'entendre se disputer avec Thomas, ou à critiquer Thomas quand il ne se disputait pas avec lui. Quelque fois il demandait à Newt ce qui l'intéressait dans la vie avant d'ajouter que Thomas était un boulet. Le brun rétorquait à chaque pique ou, quand il n'avait pas la répartie nécessaire, tirait la langue en reproduisant un bruit de pet avec la bouche.

Clairement les cours d'anglais ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos.


	9. L'empoté partie 2

**Voilà la partie 2 du chapitre, c'est court mais comme c'était un chapitre en 2 partie j'imagine que ça passe. Hein?**

 _Disclaimer: James personnages vous connaissez la chanson_

-Non, mais si tu oses, ne serait-ce que me tromper avec cette face de con, Newt ! Je te jure que je te le pardonnerai jamais ! Avait dit Thomas pendant la récré juste après l'heure d'anglais.

Le blond se frappa la tête, complètement dépassé par ce qui s'était déroulé pendant toute l'heure. Il s'était sentit comme une princesse à qui deux charmants jeunes hommes faisaient la cour. Enfin non, précisément, il s'était sentit comme une gonzesse que deux pauvres types essayaient de pécho. Bon... il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne le faisait pas rire. Il s'en était étouffé même, au point d'en faire rire Aris et Thomas (parce que ouais c'est tellement drôle de voir quelqu'un s'étouffer, bande de connards). Pour lui, les deux ne se haïssaient pas autant qu'ils le prétendaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs attitudes, dans leurs piques, qui trahissait une certaine complicité. L'un se souciait de l'autre, et Newt était certain que si l'un d'eux était en galère, le second irait l'aider. Non sans lui demander quelque chose en retour par contre (histoire de dire qu'il fait pas ça parce qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre)  
Bien sûr, c'était faux. Mais personne n'assumait jamais qu'il aimait bien son rival. Jamais.

-C'est pas moi qui suis censé être ta meuf ? répliqua Teresa

Elle était assise sur les genoux du brun, et Newt se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Il y avait Minho et Ben à sa droite et Gally à la gauche du couple. Puis Alby au milieu qui préférait rester debout à shooter dans des cailloux qui atterrissaient bizarrement sur Ben à chaque fois. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui renvoyer ses projectiles sous le regard excédés de leur camarade de classe.

-Vous en avez pas marre de faire les gamins ! les réprimanda t-elle

En seulement quelques jours, Newt avait remarqué que Térésa pouvait facilement passer par tous les traits de caractère. Il trouvait ça étrange, mais il n'en disait rien, il ne se considérait pas encore comme étant assez proche d'elle pour se permettre ce genre de familiarité. Puis si vraiment il y avait quelque chose à propos de la jeune fille, ça ne semblait pas déranger son petit copain et les autres. Alors pourquoi ça le dérangerai lui ?  
Après avoir engueulé ses deux amis, Térésa retourna à son occupation qui consistait à jouer avec les doigts de Thomas.  
Le brun comptait les péripéties de son cours d'anglais. Durant lequel, le fourbe et cruel Aris avait tenté de dérober l'élu de son cœur. Alias le prince Newt. Alors que le chevalier Thomas traversait la cours du château, sur son fidèle destrier Jeff (il allait apprécier) et une épée à la main. Le méchant aux taches de rousseurs s'était interposé entre lui et la prison qui retenait prisonnier la princesse Newtella (il apprécie). S'ensuivit alors un combat acharné et sans répit pour la victoire. Le preux chevalier Thomas avait finit par gagner, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais rien n'était plus fort que l'amour d'un homme pour sa princesse.  
Tout le monde applaudit en riant à la fin de l'histoire. Térésa fit quand même la moue parce que son mec avait une autre meuf (qui n'en était pas une) dans sa vie. Elle fixa Newt avec un regard qui se voulait méchant, mais son sourire la trahissait. Thomas embrassa le cou de sa dulcinée avant de frotter son nez contre sa peau. La brune, semblant apprécier ce contact, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il lui murmura quelque chose que les autres ne purent entendre, au grand désarrois de Minho qui émit plusieurs hypothèses toutes aussi salaces les unes que les autres.

-Tu pense qu'il lui a dit quoi toi ? Demanda l'asiatique à l'anglais.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais à la vue du sourire qu'affichait la jeune fille ça ne devait pas être déplaisant. Soudain il se souvint de l'événement qui avait précédé le cours d'anglais et il se mit à rire tout seul. Ben posa une main sur le front du blond et une autre sur le sien. Le contact fit frissonner le britannique (c'est que l'autre avait la main incroyablement froide!)

-Tu es malade Newt ? Questionna le blond perplexe

-ça lui arrive souvent je crois. Quand il était venu chez moi à peine j'ai ouvert la porte qu'il a explosé de rire. Expliqua Thomas

Mais il ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'il avait fait tout un cinéma avec sa petite sœur pour de futiles raisons et que c'était pour ça que le blond avait été mort de rire. Non, non valait mieux les laisser prendre Newt pour un attardé mental. C'était plus drôle ! Minho posa un regard faussement inquiet sur l'anglais et posa une main sur son avant bras pour le « réconforter »

-T'inquiètes pas mon pote. Ça va aller ! On va trouver un remède.

Newt riait encore, mais il avait aussi envie de tuer Thomas, parce qu'en vérité, c'était ce dernier qui le faisait rire. Tout était de sa faute et maintenant on se foutait clairement de sa gueule. Mais il riait aussi parce qu'il allait avoir sa petite vengeance et c'était jouissif. Il se calma essayant de respirer doucement. Il regarda Thomas dans les yeux avec un air espiègle et le brun compris.

-Non, Newt. Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

Newt ne répondit pas et fixa Térésa dans les yeux. Il lui raconta alors la bourde de son petit copain quand ils étaient en chemin vers leur salle de classe. Il n'émit aucun détail et plus il parlait plus Thomas devenait rouge et enfouissait sa tête dans les cheveux de la brune. Au final on ne voyait du brun que la touffe de cheveux.

-Sérieux, ça étonne qui ici ? Intervint Minho en riant.

Personne ne leva la main ouais Thomas était vraiment un cas et ce depuis toujours apparemment. Le brun se fit charrier un bon moment et lança un regard accusateur à Newt, qui lui sourit amicalement (pour se foutre de lui ouais). Même Térésa lui en mettait plein la gueule, en fait, c'était elle la pire de tous. Ah l'amour ! Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne devait pas mourir d'ennui avec un mec comme ça.  
Mec qui avait finit par se moquer de lui-même parce qu'il l'admettait : il avait été très empoté sur ce coup-là, et Alby avait rajouté que c'était tout le temps, en fait. Ce à quoi les autres acquiescèrent.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la récréation à raconter à Newt toutes les bêtises que Thomas avait pu faire. Le blond savoura cet instant en se disant que, par ce fait, il apprenait à connaître le brun un peu mieux. Bon il n'en connaissait pour l'instant que le côté empoté et comique, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant pour l'apprécier. De toute la bande c'était de lui qu'il se sentait le plus proche pour l'instant. Pour l'instant bien sûr, parce que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était là. Et comme ils étaient dans la même classe et voisin qui plus est, c'était un peu logique. Newt aimait bien Minho aussi cependant les deux n'avaient pas encore prit la peine de vraiment discuter. Mais il le faisait rire, et ça lui allait.  
Au fond l'anglais était très heureux de s'être intégrer aussi facilement. Enfin, si Thomas n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils deviennent amis, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Puis il n'avait pas été trop dur n'est-ce pas ? Juste un peu au début, après il avait laissé son voisin devenir son pote. Il ne le regrettait pas, c'était peut-être trop tôt pour juger si toute cette bande allait définitivement lui plaire. Cependant c'était le cas en ce moment et c'était ça l'essentiel. Le jour qui compte, c'est aujourd'hui.


	10. Pleurer pour aucune ou trop de raisons

Les tables étaient rondes et en marbre vernis, décorées de nappes rouges et dorées. De magnifiques roses rouges trempés dans des vases reposaient sur chaque meuble. Ils s'étendaient en huit rangées dans toute la salle. Il n'y avait pas d'allée qui venait couper le milieu de cet assemblage. L'écart entre chaque table suffisait à laisser passer une personne, même à forte corpulence. Le sol propre et glissant, reflétait en son centre l'immensité du lustre qui surplombait le lieu de toute sa hauteur. Le chandelier éclairait toute la pièce d'un halo éclatant, et le crépuscule qui assombrissait la ville de sa brumasse dehors semblait à des années lumières. Comme si la vitrine se révélait être la lisière entre le jour et la nuit. Cet endroit semblait être en éveil constant, jamais endormi. Le lustre se balançait lentement, étrangement presque au rythme de la musique douce et classique qui ralentissait pour offrir un aspect convivial au client.

Newt tapotait le bois de ses doigts fins, entraîné par la douce mélodie que jouait l'orchestre. Elle le rendait nostalgique, parce qu'elle lui rappelait Marie. Quoi que Marie aurait ajoutée un petit brin de folie à cette composition, cassant ainsi cette éthique parfaite et ordonnée qu'imposait ce style musical. Il les connaissait par cœur, elle les avait joués tant de fois devant lui. Il lui arrivait de siffloter quelques airs parfois sous la douche ou dans sa chambre d'un air mélancolique. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas les oublier, les oublier signifierait oublier sa meilleure amie petit à petit. Ça il ne le pouvait pas, c'était inconcevable. Il ne devait l'oublier ni elle, ni les autres.

-Newt ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard soucieux de sa mère. Mrs Jewel portait une robe noire et un châle blanc, maquillée et coiffée d'un chignon très chic, elle avait laissé des mèches bouclées en avant pour briser l'aspect strict. Son mari portait un costume bleu marine et une cravate bordeaux. Bien qu'on lui eut conseillé d'en faire autant vestimentairement parlant, le blond avait seulement enfilé une chemise à carreaux bleu ciel et un jean slim. Il n'avait pas hérité de cette attachement de l'apparence dont ses deux géniteurs faisaient souvent preuve. Cela leur donnait un air snob et peu soucieux d'autrui. Mais ce n'était qu'une image, chic ou pas, ils se souciaient du bien être du monde et leurs jobs en étaient la plus grande preuve. Newt s'était laissé emporté par la musique sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et avait flotté dans un état second pendant un instant. Il cessa de pianoter sur la table et se mit à parler, jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur l'obscurité dehors.

-Quand est-ce qu'on nous sert ?

Petit gamin impatient qu'il était. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la musique, parce qu'il finirait forcément par parler de Marie et si il en parlait ses parents penseraient qu'il leurs en voulait encore d'avoir déménager. C'était vrai au départ, il était en colère quand on lui a annoncé qu'il devait plier bagage pour New York. Mais quand on l'avait consigné dans sa chambre d'autres fois, juste après qu'il eut piqué sa crise, il y avait réfléchit. Si ce déménagement permettait à ses parents d'améliorer la qualité, déjà bien grande de leur travail, alors il devait s'y faire. Puis comme internet avait était installé la veille et qu'il ne manquait plus que quelques manipulation dont il n'avait jamais saisi le système. Il pourrait très bientôt leur parler.

-Tiens regarde fils. La bouffe arrive ! s'exclama Mr Jewel dans un ton qui ne s'accordait vraiment pas avec sa tenue vestimentaire.

Le reste de la clientèle s'était tourné vers lui et les deux autres membres de la famille lui jetèrent un regard dépité. Mr Jewel se répandit en excuse devant sa femme qui elle désespérait d'avoir un mari avec aussi peu de tenue. « Non mais tu donnes quel exemple à ton fils toi ? ». Le blond observait la scène avec un sourire mi amusé mi attendrit sur les lèvres, il trouvait ça tellement mignon quand ses parents se « disputaient » de cette façon. Il en était fan, de chaque caractéristique du couple que formait ses géniteurs. Il adorait les voir s'embrasser amoureusement, se prendre la main, se chamailler, se taquiner. Newt aimait constater qu'il était le fruit d'un amour solide, inébranlable. Il fut tellement absorbé par son observation qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du serveur et quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta.

Un rire moqueur.

Newt releva la tête et croisa le regard vert et transperçant de celui qu'il décréta comme étant, l'un des mecs les plus canon qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Le mec avait la peau légèrement halée et des cheveux brun clair. Un tablier noir était noué autour de sa taille et il portait d'une main un plateau rempli. Newt s'attarda un instant sur son torse, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et à son grand plaisir moulante, il pouvait apercevoir la parfaite construction de ses abdominaux.

De l'eau s'il vous plaît.

-Hum hum. fit le serveur

Newt releva son regard vers celui du jeune homme qui lui souriait d'un air chaleureux, un sourire qui rendit le blond très mal à l'aise.

-euh ben euh..J'ai faim..

Sa mère se frappa le visage avec la main, son père rit et le garçon en réprima un en se mordant la lèvre. Geste que Newt trouva vraiment très attirant, trop attirant, il détourna les yeux et attendit nerveusement qu'on le serve. La nostalgie créée par la musique, la joie d'être le fils d'un couple amoureux, maintenant il passait au coup de cœur. Quand son assiette fut en face de lui et le serveur parti, il expira. Il avait retenue sa respiration et ça sans s'en rendre compte. Mais d'un côté, ce gars là, il était magnifique à couper le souffle et c'était donc normal que Newt s'arrête de respirer non ?

-Il te plaît le petit serveur ? lui demanda son père.

-Faut dire qu'il est canon .ajouta Mrs Jewel

Son époux fit une moue vexée à laquelle la femme répondit que « ce n'est que la stricte vérité, on ne peut rien y faire ».

Ils dégustèrent dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leurs mastication, et Newt savoura le goût bien tendre de la viande de veaux. Contrairement à ses parents, il ne bu que de l'eau, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas le vin, juste que sur le moment il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Son steak s'accompagnait d'un plat de haricots verts qu'il mangea avec moins d'enthousiasme. Comme la plupart de individus normalement constitués sur cette terre il ne raffolait pas des légumes verts. Il ne les détestait pas mais l'étincelle présent entre lui et le morceau de veau qui logeait à présent dans son estomac, n'existait pas pour les haricots. Newt les qualifiait plus de simple connaissance, ce genre de gens qu'on faisait souvent semblant de ne pas avoir vu dans la rue. Qu'on ignorait parce qu'on avait pas envie de les entendre palabrer sur leurs vies si ennuyantes à nos goûts. La vie des haricots n'avait rien d'attrayant pour Newt et puis de toute façon elle se terminait là dans cette assiette alors que le blond plantait cruellement sa fourchette dans le tas de légume pour les avaler. Si il ne les finissait pas de lui même sa mère allait les lui fourrer de force dans la bouche.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et vit que le serveur beau gosse passait à nouveau devant leur table. Newt ne parvint pas à détourner le regard, son verre toujours porté à ses lèvres, il avait arrêté de boire. Quand le garçon lui fit un clin d'oeil, il se sentit rougir et quand il sentit que son torse se mouillait parce que l'eau de son verre coulait il se sentit stupide et avec précipitation reposa l'objet. Le serveur rit avant de s'en aller dans les cuisines (et non Newt ne va pas le suivre). Clairement il était tombé sous le charme et clairement l'autre avait dû se rendre compte qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise chose ? Newt ne voulait pas qu'on le sache gay, et là il venait de se dévoiler à un inconnu. Restait seulement à espérer qu'il resterait un inconnu. Que cet inconnu finirait par oublier le jeune client blond qui avait fait couler l'eau de son verre car trop obnubilé par sa beauté. Heureusement pour lui (ou malheureusement selon les points de vue) le serveur ne refit pas apparition et Newt sorti du restaurant le ventre bien rempli.

Durant le trajet en voiture, il écouta de la musique et pensa à ce mystérieux jeune homme. Sans doute était-il en train de se moquer de lui avec ses collègues. « petite tafiole en chaleur » « pauvre type » « fais pitié ». Toute ces injures qu'on lui avait lancé alors qu'on le tabassait. Le serveur n'était peut-être pas comme ça et peut-être qu'il avait simplement rit de sa maladresse mais Newt ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il exposait ce côté de sa personne il flippait à l'idée qu'on vienne l'écraser comme une petite fourmie. Et il s'était senti tellement petit face à tout ces gars qui le rouaient de coup. Newt serra fermement le tissus de son jean et son corps eu un soubresaut. Il pleurait. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Après tout il avait mit une playlist plutôt joyeuse sur son mp3 et ce que cette chanson disait «yon can count on me like 1 2 3 and i'll be there » ne donnait pas vraiment envie de fondre en larmes. Alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il était fatigué et que penser à ça le mettait à bout ? Parce que le fait de s'être ridiculisé le rendait mal ? Après tout il était de ceux qui pensaient que le ridicule pouvait vraiment tuer. Il n'était pas Thomas, il ne se fichait pas de se prendre la honte devant tout le monde et quand ça arrivait il n'en riait pas. Il priait pour s'enfoncer peu à peu sous terre et ne jamais en ressortir. C'était sans doute là son plus grand défaut, l'importance qu'il accordait au regard d'autrui sur sa façon d'être. Alors ajoutez ça à la fatigue et à la peur que ce garçon soit comme ceux qui l'avait tapé. ...Ses nerfs étaient entrain de lacher et heureusement que ses parents écoutaient la radio parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire de toute façon. Il cessa ses pleurs et s'essuya le visage. Ils arrivèrent quelques instant après. Newt avait passé 20 minutes au moins à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir. Il sortit de la voiture sans dire un mot et marcha jusqu'à la maison , ses parents juste derrière lui.

-Hey Hey ! Newt !

Newt se retourna vivement et aperçu Jenny à la fenêtre d'en face. La jeune fille ne semblait pas se soucier de l'heure tardive étant donné qu'elle venait de crier à plein poumons. Le blond lui envoya un salut de la main en espérant qu'elle se tairait ou que ses parents et son frère finirait par la faire taire.

-T'es pas à la soirée pour célébrer la victoire ?!

Visiblement c'était pas gagné. ..Newt cligna deux fois des yeux avant de comprendre. Comme il n'aurait sa carte sim que dans quelques jours seulement il ne pouvait pas non plus communiquer avec ses amis d'ici autrement qu'avec la parole. Ou il pouvait leur envoyer des lettres mais c'était trop vintage à son goût. Puis si il s'y mettait il était pas mal certains que Thomas et Minho partirait dans un délire pseudo moyenâgeux. « Mon bien aimé, alors que je t'écris ces mots, le soleil resplendit de toute sa splendeur resplendissante dans sa grande splendeur » ou quelque chose du genre. Il sourit, heureux pour Thomas Minho Gally et le reste de l'équipe. Ravi d'apprendre ils avaient cartonné ce soir. Il pariait que Thomas allait venir toquer chez lui dès qu'il serait rentré pour lui en parler. Newt devait vraiment allait dormir si il voulait supporter le brun dans un état aussi euphorique. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Jenny qui lui rendit et rentra dans sa maison alors que chez les voisins il entendit une voix grave hurler un « PUTAIN JENNY LA FERME ET DORS » sans doute son père.

L'anglais rit doucement en songeant à tous les voisins qui était sûrement entrain de les maudire. Ça devait arrivait souvent chez eux avec le caractère trempé des enfants.Quand il referma la porte d'entrée une odeur de fruit rouge vint chatouiller ses narines. Sa mère avait allumé une bougie parfumé dans le salon à défaut de la lumière. Elle avait ouvert un livre et semblait totalement plongé dans l'histoire. Mr Jewel était sûrement monté dans sa chambre pour dormir. Newt passa près de sa mère pour l'embrasser et monta également dormir.

Il rêva de ses mauvais souvenirs cette nuit là mais le visage de ses assaillants avaient tous prit celui du serveur du restaurant. Et dans ses songes Newt le détesta sans pour autant le connaître, parce qu'il était comme ça. Ce garçon peureux qu'on n'apprécie pas à cause d'une simple différence. Il détesta ce visage rieur qui lui hurlait « tu es un monstre ». Il haït cette personne parce qu'elle était devenu une représentation de la crainte de Newt. Sans aucune raison certes mais c'était le subconscient de l'anglais qui en avait décidé ainsi. Et parfois le cerveau de Newt se débarrassait de toute logique pour ne devenir qu'un amas de désespoir et de terreur. Quand il se réveilla en sursaut, le visage mouillé, il le détesta encore.


	11. Envahissant

**Salut Salut! On peut dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais finalement j'ai réussi à pondre un petit truc. J'espère que ça plaira en tout cas. Je me suis relu mais il doit sûrement y avoir quelques fautes donc comme à chaque fois, je m'excuse haha.**

 _Disclaimer: C'est dommage mais je possède pas Newt et Thomas ni tout les autres d'ailleurs. C'est James qui à obtenu la garde._

 **Enjoy my love!**

* * *

Newt était assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Dehors une petite averse s'abattait sur le sol goudronneux des routes. Quelques gouttes venaient s'installer sur la vitre de sa fenêtre, de même que la buée. Le blond soupira, il n'était que 13 heure un dimanche et il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'écrouler mollement sur son matelas. Lorsqu'il avait émit la veille dans sa tête, la possibilité -ou plutôt la certitude- que Thomas viendrait le voir le lendemain pour lui parler avec engouement du match, il n'avait pas prévu que cela se fasse aussi tôt dans la journée. Bien que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, à l'origine, ce dimanche pour Newt, s'annonçait comme une très longue grasse matinée. Une sieste d'au moins 15 heures, entrecoupé de quelques heures pour se rendre aux toilettes ou aller manger. Il avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars horrible. Il n'avait donc pas superbement bien dormi. Il s'était attendu à voir Thomas débarquer à l'improviste, seulement il aurait espéré que ce soit aux alentours de 16 heure.

Le brun n'avait même pas prit la peine d'annoncer sa présence et s'était introduit dans la chambre du blond comme un voleur. Newt l'aurait tué si il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué. Le sommeil c'était sacré !

Mais malgré cela, il était assez captivé par le récit de son ami qui racontait les prouesses de son équipe (et même de l'équipe adverse) avec tellement d'animation et de passion, que Newt avait l'impression de vivre le match à travers ses paroles. Les yeux de Thomas pétillaient d'excitation, semblable au regard émerveillé d'un gamin devant le jouet qu'il convoitait depuis des lustres.

-Et tu aurais vu Minho, Newt ! Minho était le roi hier soir ! Il a enchaîné une série de dribble spectaculaire pour finir sur un putain de dunk ! Mais il t'en parlera. C'est Minho, il serait capable de faire une annonce dans tout le lycée pour se vanter le chinois ! Enfin là y'avait de quoi, je t'assure !

Newt se fit la réflexion que si Thomas ne prenait pas la peine de respirer alors qu'il faisait les louanges de leur amis Coréen ( et pas Chinois, sinon il appréciera pas) il finirait par mourir étouffé. Il hochait la tête pour sembler intéressé, ce qui était le cas, bien que ses yeux se fermaient parfois, à cause de la fatigue. Chose que le brun ne semblait pas tilter, trop occupé à parler et parler sans arrêt. Si vite que Newt devait utiliser tous les rouages de son cerveau pour bien enregistrer chacune des paroles de son ami.

Le long monologue de Thomas prit fin au bout d'une très longue demi-heure. Et lorsque le brun annonça à voix haute qu'il avait enfin terminé, Newt se laissa retomber sur son lit, complètement amorphe. Il comptait bien dormir jusqu'à 19 heure

-Bon maintenant que tu m'a raconté ta soirée Tommy. Tu peux dégager ?

Bon, il n'y était pas allé de main morte et si ça n'avait pas était la fatigue, il se serait sentit coupable de s'adresser à quelqu'un de la sorte. Sauf que là, il voulait juste fermer les yeux et faire dodo et tant pis si ça avait des répercutions sur son rythme de sommeil habituel. Il dormirait pendant le trajet en voiture.

Thomas pas vraiment content de se faire virer de la sorte lui donna une tape sur la tête. Newt attrapa sa main et la tordit le regard menaçant. Le brun semblait totalement indolore et affichait un air amusé. Comme si ce que lui infligeait le blond ne lui faisait rien. Newt souffla exaspéré d'avoir affaire à un sportif alors que lui ne faisait plus de sport du tout et lâcha la main de son ami.

-allez casse toi. ordonna t-il radical

-c'est pas poli de parler comme ça. répliqua Thomas

-Tu t'es introduit chez moi sans y être invité. C'est qui le malpoli ?

-Ok tu marques un point. avoua le brun

Newt soupira de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux, saluant rapidement Thomas et s'apprêta à rejoindre Morphée. C'était sans compter son ami qui visiblement ne comprenait pas le sens des mots « Dégage » et « casse toi » Peut être que Newt devait le virer à coup de pelles ? Ou qu'il devait le jeter par la fenêtre ? Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était dormir bien tranquillement.

-Bon Tommy, tu veux bien retourner chez toi ?

-Non. répondit catégoriquement le brun,

-Je vais le tuer. murmura Newt pour lui même.

Il se redressa et adopta la même posture que lors de la tirade de Thomas. Newt lança un regard noir à son voisin, complètement dépité. Il aimait beaucoup Thomas mais si ce dernier continuait à être aussi envahissant, Newt ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ça commençait à devenir nettement chiant là.

-Bon écoute moi Tom...

-On a pas parlé de ta soirée. le coupa l'autre garçon.

Cela eu le don de totalement déstabilisé le blond qui ne sut plus quoi dire tout d'un coup.

-Pourquoi on devrait parler de ma soirée ?

Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de parler de sa soirée. Rien d'intéressant n'était arrivé, si on omettait le serveur pour lequel il avait complètement craqué. Mais ça, il n'en parlerait pas avec son ami. Alors définitivement, il n'avait rien à raconter.

-Parce que je suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie chaque fois que je te vois. Je veux t'écouter aussi. C'est ça non, les amis ? expliqua Thomas avec un grand sourire.

Newt l'observa ébahi. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Ça le touchait que le brun veuille se comporter aussi justement à son égard. Qu'il ne le considère pas seulement comme une sorte de confident à qui on disait tout juste dans le but de se vider l'esprit. Un bouche trou. Ça comptait pour lui d'avoir de l'importance, et il remerciait le brun de lui en accordait autant. Même si c'était plutôt exubérant pour le coup.

-Pardon Tommy, j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Le brun haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un air navré peind sur le visage.

-C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. C'est vrai que parfois j'ai tendance à dépasser les limites et je deviens trop..

-Envahissant ?

-Ouais c'est ça. affirma -t-il en riant.

Newt rit avec lui et pour une énième fois, s'allongea à nouveau. Il fixa le plafond de sa chambre, la trace de son rire toujours présente sur ses lèvres.

-Il ne sait pas passé grand-chose hier soir. On a mangé de la viande et des haricots vert. J'adore la viande mais pas vraiment les haricots. Mais j'ai tout mangé parce que sinon ma mère me les aurait fait bouffer de force. Il y avait de la musique classique et j'ai pensé à ma meilleure amie en Angleterre qui joue du violon. Je te ferais écouter un jour si tu veux.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter

-Pour l'instant je suis très fatigué Tommy, j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. C'est pas que tu me dérange. Enfin si tu me dérange là. Mais c'est pas comme si j'aimais pas ta compagnie en tant normal même si t'es un cas social faut l'avouer. C'est juste que là je..

-Je comprends, le coupa Thomas, je suis désolé j'aurais dû remarquer que t'étais épuisé. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. je m'en vais.

L'anglais lui sourit reconnaissant. Thomas éteignit la lumière et le blond ferma les yeux en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son cou. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir pour de bon cette fois, il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux. Douce et éphémère.

-Dors bien Newtie.

Effectivement comme Thomas l'avait prédit, Minho ne cessait pas de raconter ses exploits à qui voulait (et ne voulait pas) l'entendre. De sa bouche on aurait dit qu'il avait vaincu une meute entière de loups à mains nus. Ça en devenait presque comique surtout qu'il pouvait intégrer le sujet à n'importe quel moment de n'importe quelle conversation. Si bien que pendant trois jours, chaque fois que Newt se retrouvait avec Minho, ce dernier devait au moins une fois se jeter des fleurs. Ils auraient pu parler de pompes funèbres que l'asiatique sortirait un « En parlant de ça, j'ai fais un dunk de la mort qui tue » et il aurait expliqué que si, comme ils parlaient de pompes funèbres et par conséquent de morts y avait un rapport. « Raisonnement de Minho. » comme disait Thomas. Heureusement ça ne dura pas indéfiniment et le basketteur finit par comprendre le jeudi qu'il avait assez vanté ses mérites comme ça. Ou plutôt Teresa finit par lui faire comprendre à sa manière.

« Bon écoute moi le bridé!On sait que tu sais faire joujou avec une baballe ! On l'a compris c'est bon. Donc maintenant ferme ta gueule »

L'effet fut direct, Minho devient directement silencieux. Il l'avait eu mal de se faire rembarrer de la sorte. Par une fille qui plus est. Si bien qu'il avait passé un bon moment à râler et faire la gueule. Ce que tout le monde ignorait délibérément. Puisque de toute manière au bout d'un certain temps, l'asiatique finit par les rejoindre dans la conversation et rire avec eux. Même si il continuait d'être un tout petit peu fâché contre Teresa, ce dont la brune se fichait éperdument.

Ils parlaient du stage linguistique des terminales. Ben, Alby et Teresa allaient être absents pour une durée de 4 semaines. Un voyage en France . Thomas mécontent de se passer de sa dulcinée aussi longtemps ne cessait de la couvrir de papouilles, désintéressé de la discussion que tout les autres avaient. Comme si il n'y avait que Teresa à ce moment là et que tout les autres avaient disparu. Juste elle et lui dans leur petite bulles. Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver adorable comme ça. Coupé de tout. Il en était jaloux. Pas de Teresa ou de Thomas mais du bonheur qu'ils pouvaient vivre sans craindre les moindres répercutions.

-On fait une soirée samedi pour notre départ. annonça Ben. Ce sera chez moi ! Oh et vous êtes invités bien sûr.

-Y'aura qui ? demanda Gally

-Les gens du lycée qu'on aime bien. Puis quelque amis qui sont à la fac, enfin juste des premières années qui étaient au lycée l'an dernier.

-ça va pas les déranger de se retrouver avec des lycéens ? questionna Newt

-T'inquiète pas mon grand. le rassura Alby. Ils sont très cool !

-Mmh

ça ne lui disait rien personnellement. Déjà les soirées c'était pas son truc puis si en plus il y avait des universitaires, il serait direct mal à l'aise. Il préférerait éviter la fête et rester chez lui à...à faire quelque chose d'autre. Cependant c'était pour le départ de Ben, Alby et Teresa et des autres terminales (mais les autres il ne les connaissait pas et il s'en fichait) Il ne pouvait décemment pas rater ça. Bien sûr sa proximité avec les trois lycéens restait encore assez infime, il était encore nouveau après tout. Mais justement si dès le départ il se comportait comme l'ami qui esquivait toutes les invitations, il finirait l'année seul. Et c'était trop bien parti pour finir comme ça.

-je viendrai annonça t-il

-Parce que tu croyais que t'avais le choix ? rétorqua Teresa

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un geste hautain de la main qui les fit tous s'esclaffer. Ou plutôt ce fut le fait que sa main donna un coup dans le visage de son petit ami qui les fit s'esclaffer. Thomas aurait pu en rire lui aussi. Sauf que la brune portait une bague assez grosse et que son nez se l'était prit de plein fouet. Ça devait faire mal, mais c'était hilarant alors ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

-Désolé bébé. s'excusa la jeune fille en l'embrassant là où son bijou l'avait percuté.

-Déjà des violences conjugales. commenta Minho. Newt ne t'aurait jamais fais autant de mal Thomas, tu le sais hein ?

-Ouep. Je porte pas de bagues, ajouta le concerné

Thomas se pinça l'arrête du nez, avec une grimace de douleur. Newt se demanda pourquoi il touchait si ça le faisait souffrir mais de toute façon il faisait pareil quand il avait mal quelque part. C'était étrange mais tout le monde – ou presque- agissait de la sorte. Que ce soit physique ou moral, chacun avait cette tendance à appuyer sur sa propre douleur. Bizarrement, ça soulage, le temps d'un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retire notre doigt et que la souffrance s'accroît à nouveau en un éclair.

-Tu me feras jamais souffrir toi. Hein Newtie ? demanda Thomas avec un faux air de chien battu.

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond qui simula un air sérieux et déchirant. Il mit une main sur son coeur et soupira comme dans les films. C'est à dire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis il se retourna pour se retrouver face à la caméra -soit Thomas- et annonça avec une voix tinté d'émotions.

-Jamais de la vie mon amour. Je te le promets.

-Oh mon coeur ! répondit le brun en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de l'oeil

-Je crois que je vais faire une crise de jalousie, commenta Teresa

Son petit ami captura ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Des bisous!**


	12. Désorienté

Ah la la la la! Je vous annonce que je suis assuré et que les menaces de mort sont passible d'emprisonnement. Merci. Bonne lecture!

Appelez ça un hasard ou une coïncidence. Nommez le comme bon vous semble, le coup du sort , un concours de circonstances ou simplement le destin. Donnez lui le nom qui vous plaît, après tout l'importance ne réside pas dans son appellation. Si Newt pouvait lui en accorder une en ce moment même, ce serait la poisse.

Il était arrivé chez Ben en même temps que Thomas et Teresa. Un trajet des plus éprouvant pour le blond, qui malgré lui avait dû tenir la chandelle pendant un peu moins d'une heure. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait tout le long du voyage, il aurait profité des quelques minutes de répit avant que la brune n'entre dans la voiture et ne l'éjecte de la place du mort. Il n'avait pas songé à prendre ses écouteurs, parce qu'ils allaient quand même à une soirée et que la musique n'y manquait pas. Mais plus les minutes avaient défilées dans la citroen C3 grise du brun (idk si j'avais déjà donné une description de la voiture de Tommy mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit le cas) plus il avait regretté de ne pas être venu en bus ou même à pied. Peu importe à quel point sa jambe aurait pu le lancer et le faire souffrir. C'était toujours mieux que de supporter les promesses pleine de sous entendus du conducteur et de sa petite amie. Sexuels, bien évidemment, non parce que le romantisme, Newt il pouvait l'endurer , mais les allusions à la baise, c'était un peu trop demander. A les en croire, Thomas et Teresa s'étaient rendus à la fête seulement pour souiller les draps de la chambre des parents de Ben. Pourquoi la chambre des parents ? Ça Newt n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée, c'était ce que Teresa avait dit au brun en caressant sa cuisse. C'était peut être un rituel, de s'envoyer en l'air sur le lit des parents de leurs amis. Ou peut être que ça les excitait plus que de le faire dans la chambre d'ami ou sur la banquette arrière de la voiture – et bien que ça ne l'étonnait pas, Newt n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil dégoûté sur sa place- enfin au final, il n'en avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Il avait simplement eu hâte de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ces deux lapins. Alors quand enfin ils étaient arrivés à destination, il avait mit le plus de distance entre lui et eux. C'était pas comme si ils avaient besoin de lui pour forniquer.

Pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui était advenu par la suite. La suite, qui conforta Newt dans l'idée qu'il était un putain de malchanceux et qu'il aurait certainement dû décliner l'invitation. Alors qu'il avait prié pour arriver le plus vite chez le terminal, maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il se disait qu'il préférait nettement entendre Teresa dire à Thomas à quel point elle avait hâte qu'il l'a prenne. Newt essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce que disaient Lisa et Aris, assis à ses côtés sur le canapé, mais son cerveau était trop focaliser sur la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mettre de lui. Des cheveux caramels, des yeux émeraude et le teint doré. Impossible de se tromper, c'était bien le jeune serveur du week-end dernier, celui là même devant lequel Newt s'était tourné en ridicule. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence, ou peut être qu'il ne se souvenait tout simplement pas de lui, qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on bave explicitement devant son corps, ce qui n'aurait pas étonné Newt par ailleurs.

-Et toi Newt t'en penses quoi ? lui demanda soudainement Aris

-Euh..fit l'anglais, n'ayant aucune idée du pourquoi de la question. Oui je suis totalement d'accord avec ça.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et le blond comprit qu'il venait de faire une bourde.

-Tu écoutes rien depuis tout à l'heure en fait ? remarqua Lisa

-Euuh Non, désolé c'était quoi la question ?

-Est-ce que vous aimez les relations sexuelles sado-masochiste. Bon après si tu aimes, c'est ton choix mais je te pensais plus pencher sur la non-violence comme gars. répondit l'asiatique

Ce fut à son tour de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, faisant rire ses deux camarade.

-Si ça te plaît vraiment Newt, on peut tester toi et moi. lui fit le châtain avec un sourire pervers.

L'anglais lui donna un gentil coup dans l'épaule alors que Lisa affichait une grimace de dégoût. Le blond se retint de leurs demander comment le sujet était arrivé sur le tapis. Tiens ! En parlant de tapis, la moquette du salon était affreuse, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était souillée de vomi. Mais sa texture à poils long et sa couleur kaki ne s'accordait pas du tout avec la dominance de rouge et de blanc. Ça ressemblait à une énorme tache étendu tout le long du salon. Hideux, avait pensé Newt en posant les yeux dessus brièvement avant de se focaliser sur la fête.

Newt décida de se concentrer pleinement sur ce qui se racontait. Le serveur semblait assez entouré avec sa bande de pote pour ne pas qu'ils finissent par malencontreusement tomber directement l'un sur l'autre. Parler avec Aris et Lisa, ça faisait un bien fou, ils n'avaient aucun tabou et Newt s'étonnait de voir deux personnes aussi ouverte d'esprit dans ce bas monde. Parce qu'ils n'abordaient aucun sujet à la rigolade mais avec un sérieux étonnant, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque situation, analysant le pourquoi du comment. Newt écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait, mais il était captivait par la richesse de leurs discussions. Le calme de leurs débats, alors que deux autres auraient sûrement crier pour faire valoir leurs points de vues. Le sujet était « la peine de mort ». Lisa était pour, elle disait que les meurtriers et les violeurs devaient être tués sans pitié. Aris avait répondu qu'il était contre dans un premier temps, parce que si l'accusé l'était à tord c'était une vie enlevée pour rien. Que certains meurtriers l'étaient parce qu'ils étaient mentalement instable.Et que même si c'était vraiment des monstres, Il voyait plus la mort comme un salut qu'une réel punition. Pour lui, les méchants devaient être torturés, subir les souffrances qu'ils avaient infligées x1000. Lisa avait alors répondu que tout dépendait de quelle manière on percevait la mort, elle croyait à un après et à l'enfer pour les mauvaises gens. Le châtain lui, soutenait l'idée qu'on arrêtait simplement d'exister. Ils avaient clôt le débat sans trouver d'accord commun mais l'échange n'en avait pas moins était des plus intéressant. Newt avait penché en faveur du garçon mais la rhétorique avait tout de même énormément de mérite.

Ils continuaient de débattre sur différents sujets, certains plus grave que d'autres mais tous avec la même passion. Newt exposa même son avis, même si il n'arrivait pas à argumenter comme le faisait les deux autres, en fait il répondait aux question qu'on lui posait. Aris et Lisa remarquait sa gêne alors ils appliquaient leurs interrogatoire sous forme de « Tu préfères quand le chocolat est tiède ou quand il est bien chaud ?» ce qui arrangea grandement l'anglais. Ainsi il se détendit totalement et profita de la présence agréable de ses deux camarade et du bienfait que leur intelligence lui faisait.

Lisa les quitta au bout d'un moment pour rejoindre ses amies. S'excusant auprès des deux garçons tout en expliquant que si elles les laissait seules trop longtemps, leurs neurones se désintégrerait. Les joies de l'amitié !

Quand ils furent seulement tous les deux sur le fauteuil. Aris colla totalement son genou à celui du blond. Ce qui ne dérangea pas Newt plus que ça, jusqu'à ce que le châtain ne tapote sa cuisse de ses doigts. L'anglais risqua un regard en direction du visage constellé de taches de rousseurs du garçon et resta figé par son sourire pervers et sadique. Il pria pour que Lisa revienne, parce que le regard d'Aris ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il subissait assez en cours d'anglais, inutile d'en rajouter en dehors du lycée.

-enfin seuls, souffla la châtain en haussant les sourcils de manière très explicative.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'anglais la bouche en coeur. Newt mit ses deux mains devant lui, penchant la tête le plus loin possible du garçon. Normalement, dans ce genre de situation il y avait toujours l'intervention de..

-OH JONES ELOIGNE TOI DE MON MEC BORDEL!cria Thomas en les éloignant l'un de l'autre et en se plaçant au milieu du canapé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers eux, et un rire général éclata. Newt se demanda si Aris n'avait pas remarqué la présence du brun et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la nature de leurs jeux mais ces deux là adoraient se disputer le blond. Aussi Thomas posa une main possessive sur la hanche de Newt qui leva les yeux en l'air, alors que Teresa affirmait que Thomas était bel et bien son copain. Qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un jeux stupide entre lui et Aris et que Newt en était la pauvre victime. Ce dernier tiqua quand il fut nommer « pauvre victime » mais ne releva pas. En tout cas maintenant tout le monde avait remarqué sa présence.

Tout le monde, y compris le beau gosse de serveur qui marcha dans leur direction. L'anglais priait, tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas, il en inventait même quelques uns pour la forme. Il les suppliait pour que le caramel ne s'arrête pas à leur hauteur. Évidemment, les divinités n'étaient pas de son côté et le serveur arriva devant le canapé et tapa dans les mains de ses deux « prétendants ». Bien sûr il fallait qu'ils se connaissent bien !

-Donc tu t'appelles Newt, fit le caramel une fois devant lui. Enchanté moi c'est Clint, se présenta t-il en lui tendant une main que Newt serra avec nervosité.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il comprit que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt, le garçon se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Clint le détaillait de haut en bas, comme si il le passait au scanner. Le blond assez troublé sentit ses joues surchauffer devant tant d'insistance.

-Tu mets mon mec mal à l'aise, reprocha Aris

-Ouais tu met MON mec mal à l'aise, soutint Thomas

Ça eut le don de mettre LE mec encore plus mal à l'aise, parce que ça signifiait que son incommodité se percevait de l'extérieur. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était que ces deux là remarquent à quel point ce Clint le perturbait. Le caramel l'attrapa par le poignet, prétextant aux deux autres qu'il voulait le présenter à quelques amis et l'entraîna dehors. Il faisait froid, le ciel étoilé recouvrait la rue toute entière d'un long tissu obscur. Newt risqua un regard alentours essayant de repérer les amis du serveur sauf qu'il ne voyait personne. Il entendit un rire à ses côtés et comprit qu'il venait de se faire piéger. Il shoota dans les cailloux, les deux mains liées dans le dos. Timide.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? lui demanda Clint

-Beh je suis arrivé à 22h en même temps que Thomas et Teresa. répondit simplement l'anglais

Clint rit à nouveau

-Non je veux dire, à New-York.

Newt se mordit la lèvre, se sentant un peu stupide. Un peu, après tout il pouvait pas exactement savoir.

-oh et bien euh

Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts, avec une mine concentrée. Il dut recommencer ses comptes une bonne dizaine de fois avant de soupirer et de finalement répondre que ça faisait à peu près un mois mais qu'il avait intégré le lycée y'a un peu moins de temps. Clint l'observait d'un œil amusé. La nervosité faisait réagir l'anglais de manière totalement différente qu'à l'accoutumé. Il apprit que le caramel était en première années de fac et qu'il se spécialisait en langue parce qu'il désirait être traducteur.

-Mais comme je touche pas d'aides financières, je travail à mi-temps enfin tu le sais déjà ça. Vous formez une mignonne petite famille avec tes parents ! Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur vous.

Newt se retint de lui répondre que lui avait eut les yeux trop rivés sur sa peau doré pour remarquer les autres autour de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de parler du week-end dernier. Parce que c'était gênant pour lui, il avait encore dans la tête le moment où il avait complètement inondé son t-shirt alors que Clint passait devant eux. Y' avait eu d'autres petits accidents contraignant mais celui là restait le pire pour l'anglais.

-Je te mets mal à l'aise ?

Newt ne répondit pas, il attrapa son avant bras gauche avec sa main droite. Formant une barrière sur son torse. Puis se courba un peu en avant, les yeux sur le sol. En plein dans le mille Clint. Mal à l'aise, c'était bien le mot.

-C'est parce que t'as craché ton verre devant moi ?

Newt releva la tête et rit nerveusement. Clint le regardait fixement dans les yeux. Un regard que le blond fuit en jetant des coups d'oeil un peu partout. Jusqu'à ce que deux doigts se posent sur son menton et le force à soutenir l'intensité des deux prunelles vertes qui s'offraient à lui. A la lueurs des étoiles, elles paraissaient encore plus belles. Il resta paralysé un moment par les iris émeraude du serveur. Déstabilisé.

-Je te trouve adorable, et ce depuis que t'as mouillé littéralement ta chemise devant moi. avoua Clint

Les yeux de Newt s'agrandir de stupeur, étonné de savoir que son ridicule pouvait plaire. Son expression fit rire son interlocuteur une énième fois. Newt aimait bien son rire, aussi beau que celui à qui il appartenait. Le serveur délaissa son menton et engouffra ses mains dans ses poches. Newt se dit qu'il avait peut être trop froid avant qu'il ne sorte son téléphone portable de sa veste et qu'il le tende au blond. Ils échangèrent leurs numéro et discutèrent un peu du travail de Clint. De l'ambiance qui résidait, de son maigre salaire dû à ses horaires d'étudiants. De Newt et du travail de ses parents, de son intégration au sein de la big apple. Newt se sentait plus confiant, pas totalement décontracté mais plus confiant. Clint était de très bonne compagnie et il émanait de lui une certaine aura de sagesse.

-Je te plais et tu me plais alors, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi un de ces quatre et qu'on voit ce qui arrive. annonça le caramel du tac au tac au bout de quelques minutes de discussion.

Le cerveau de Newt tourna à pleine vitesse. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle réaction avoir, parce qu'il était plus que flatté de savoir qu'un gars sur lequel il avait des vues en avait aussi sur lui. Il se sentait fier intérieurement d'être autant estimé par un jeune homme comme lui, aussi beau et intimidant. Mais le souvenir de sa seule relation lui revint en mémoire comme un douloureux rappel. Il fixa sa jambe, elle qui lui rappelait toutes les maltraitances qu'on lui avait fait subir à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu advenir de bon dans cette relation, pourtant c'était un gentil garçon son ex. Qui lui n'avait pas eu la malchance de tomber sur un groupe d'homophobe. Newt s'était surpris à lui en vouloir pour ça. « Pourquoi c'est seulement moi qui paye » mais une fois la colère passée... L'anglais avait compris que personne n'avait à payer pour ça et que ni lui ni son ex ne méritait qu'on lui inflige pareil douleur.

Il ne voulait pas répondre à Clint, parce qu'au fond il aimerait bien sortir avec lui, du moins histoire de savoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir par la suite comme il disait. Pourtant, il y avait surtout de la peur, la peur de se faire juger à nouveau, puis il s'était promis de cacher sa sexualité. Et savoir qu'au moins une personne était au courant malgré lui, le rendait plus qu'inquiet. Tout ça prenait un tournant trop étrange pour lui, lorsqu'il avait quitté le restaurant il n'avait pas imaginer recroiser le serveur. Encore moins à une soirée, et il n'avait pas du tout suspecter que ce dernier lui propose un rencard. Tout ça le désorientait, il ne savait quoi faire.

-Tu me répondras par sms dans la semaine si tu veux. le rassura Clint

Newt le remercia intérieurement et hocha la tête, au moins ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. De toute manière il n'aimait pas foncé tête baissée, ce n'était pas sa manière de fonctionner. Il voulait prendre son temps. Cogiter pour mieux faire, ou du moins pour se rassurer dans ses décisions. Parce qu'une décision calculée ne pouvait pas être une décision stupide n'est-ce pas ?

Clint lui proposa de rentrer et il accepta. Le froid commençait à lui brûler les mains. Mais avant qu'ils ne passent le pas de la porte, le caramel prit son visage en coupe et embrassa ses lèvres. Juste une douce pression , une caresse. Rien de très approfondi mais assez pour faire retourner son cerveau.

-Désolé, j'en avais vraiment envie. souffla Clint contre son visage, l'air pas si désolé que ça.

-Humhum fit une voix derrière eux

Thomas.


	13. Incorrigible Tommy

**Eh beh voilà la suite est arrivé! C'est un petit chapitre qui raconte la réaction de Tommy et la fin de la soirée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les anonyme qui laissent des review depuis le début de l'histoire. Parce que je me rends compte que je vous ai pas encore remercie. (tapez moi!) ça compte beaucoup pour moi que mon histoire vous plaise. Alors merci à tous!**

 _Disclaimer: J'ai la garde des personnages qui viennent tout droit de ma tête, malheureusement c'est pas le cas des autres. Ils sont toujours à James. Toujours putain!_

* * *

Clint avait passé le pas de la porte, laissant Thomas et Newt dehors l'un en face de l'autre. Newt regardait Thomas. Thomas regardait Newt. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le blond avec appréhension, très apeuré de la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier l'observait fixement sans aucune émotion, le visage neutre. Il cligna des yeux puis tomba à genoux en hurlant :

-Aaah Newt ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je croyais que je comptais pour toi ? Que tes lèvres n'appartenaient qu'à moi. Que ton corps était mien. Que tu n'aimais que moi. Oh pourquoi a t'il fallu que ta bouche se pose sur une autre que la mienne ! POURQUUUOI ?

-Euuh

-Chut ! Ne dis rien. interrompit le brun en se relevant et en posant un doigt sur la bouche de l'anglais. Je suis le seul vrai coupable de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas fais assez attention à toi mon coeur. Mais je saurai me rattraper, je te le promet. Laisse moi une deuxième chance je t'en supplie.

-T'es bourré Tommy ?

Parce que là c'était pire que d'habitude, de la connerie level 666. Il avait beau le connaître depuis peu seulement, il doutait que sa bêtise habituelle soit aussi grande. Thomas agrippa son t-shirt et le secoua avec frénésie. Heureusement que Newt n'avait pas bu, sinon il aurait déjà tout vomi sur son voisin.

-Oui, je suis ivre. Ivre d'amour pour toi. répondit Thomas avec un sérieux déconcertant.

Puis il lâcha Newt et lui sourit amusé. Ses yeux étaient lucide, et aucune trace d'ivresse n'y était visible. Aussi la conclusion vint à l'anglais que son ami était juste plus taré qu'il ne le pensait.

-Clint est quelqu'un de bien tu sais. T'as aucun soucis à te faire avec lui.

L'anglais ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. A ce que la réaction de Thomas, après lui avoir fait une scène de ménage soit de l'assurer qu'avancer vers le serveur n'était pas une erreur. C'était comme si il connaissait la peur de Newt à ce sujet. Son hésitation.

-Donc ça te gêne pas que ? commença Newt gêné

-Que tu embrasse Clint alors qu'on est en couple ? Si ça me brise le coeur. répondit le brun en grimaçant

-Non, je veux dire. Que..j'aime les garçons.

Thomas se recula un peu et pointa le doigt vers Newt. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sa main tremblait.

-Fils de satan ! Seigneur Jésus protégez moi de ce monstre !

Newt éclata de rire, et ça lui fit un bien fou. Cette réaction était typiquement appropriée à Thomas. Le brun le rejoignit dans son hilarité. L'écho de leurs rires se perdaient dans le ciel nocturne. Toute la gêne que Newt avait accumulée depuis le début de cette soirée, venait de s'envoler en un éclat. Un sentiment d'allégresse l'envahissait. Ça comptait pour lui. Que Thomas l'accepte. Parce qu'il était son premier ami ici. Ça signifiait énormément pour Newt. Le brun était peut être maladroit, envahissant, légèrement très chiant, gaffeur. Mais il restait la première personne à lui avoir tendu la main. Ce qui n'était pas anodin.

-Plus sérieusement. reprit Thomas Je m'en fiche. Je veux dire,tu es Newt. Gay ou hétéro, ça te définit pas. T'es Newt avant tout et c'est ça qui compte.

Newt sentit une vague d'émotions le submerger. Si le froid ne lui gelait pas les yeux, il en aurait pleurait de reconnaissance. Thomas avait raison, son homosexualité n'était pas ce qui le définissait. Ça ne le rendait pas moins viril que certains gars ou efféminé. Il ne raffolait pas de Lady Gaga et des séries pour minettes. Il ne suivait pas la presse people et ne raffolait pas de télé réalité. Il aimait seulement ce que Newt aimait. Détestait ce que Newt détestait.

-Merci Tommy..mais est-ce que tu peux ? Enfin je voudrais pas que ça se sache tu comprends ?

Parce que si Thomas pensait avec ouverture d'esprit, il doutait que ce soit le cas de tout le monde. Il n'était déjà pas prêt à ce que son ami le sache. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'ébruite. Il se dit également qu'il devrait en parler à Clint. Le prévenir que si il voulait entamer une relation avec lui, elle serait des plus secrète. Newt doutait que le serveur en soit ravie. Il le comprendrait d'ailleurs. Qui accepterait de vivre une relation caché, seulement parce que l'autre personne était un lâche incapable d'affronter le regards des autres ?

-Pour dire vrai, je ne comprends pas non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ? demanda Thomas

Newt soupira, conscient que le brun ne le laisserai pas tranquille avant qu'il ne lui dise la vérité. Il pointa alors sa jambe blessé du doigt. Un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas parlé. C'était difficile. Y penser incessamment lui était déjà assez douloureux. L'énoncé de vive voix c'était un mal au dessus.

-Tu sais quand tu m'as demandé comment je m'étais fais mal à la jambe ?  
-oui tu m'as dis que tu t'étais battu, c'est bien ça ?

Newt secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il se mordit la lèvre, parce que vraiment en parler à voix haute c'était pire que tout.

-j'ai eu une relation avec un garçon du nom de Grey. Un couple normal, on faisait des sorties dans Londres. On s'embrassait de temps en temps au détour d'une rue. On était pas les plus amoureux du monde mais on s'entendait bien. Puis un jour à la sortie du collège, un groupe de gars m'a accosté. Ils m'ont embarqué au coin d'une rue pour me tabasser. Je me faisais insulté de monstre, d'erreur de la nature. De tout plein de choses. J'ai rompu avec Grey le lendemain, on est restait en bon termes mais il a finit par déménager en Espagne bien avant que je vienne ici. Je..tu comprends j'espère. Pourquoi je veux pas que ça se sache. Parce que bordel, je sais que c'est pas très mec comme réaction. Mais rien que l'idée de revivre cette expérience me donne envie de chialer.

Thomas ne dit rien, il le prit seulement dans ses bras. L'étreignant avec tellement de force que Newt sentit certains de ses os craquer. Le blond fronça les sourcils sous la douleur mais n'essaya pas de se dérober. Il plaça ses bras derrière le dos de son ami. Le remerciant d'être aussi compréhensif.

-T'es une personne merveilleuse Newt. Je sais que tu l'es, même si on se connaît pas depuis longtemps. T'es peut être légèrement coincé au premier abord. Mais tu reste quelqu'un de merveilleux. Et les gens merveilleux ne méritent pas qu'on les traite comme on t'a traité. Mais tu sais, tu dois pas les laisser t'empêcher de vivre. Puis si de toute manière quelqu'un ose te faire la moindre réflexion, viens me voir. Je lui casserai la gueule. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à l'amour de ma vie.

Le blond rit contre son épaule et puis ils rompirent leurs étreinte. Newt observait son voisin. Ce dernier regardait le ciel, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire qui se peignait presque constamment sur son visage. Ce que Newt préférait chez le brun c'était sans aucun doute sa bonne humeur. Ce rictus qui ne disparaissait presque quasiment pas de ses lèvres.

-Au fait pourquoi t'es venu dehors ? questionna l'anglais

-Je cherchais Resa mais je la trouve pas.

-Elle s'envoie peut être en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

-peut être. Toi tu me trompes déjà. Pourquoi pas elle ?

-qui sait. T'as regardé dans la chambre des parents de Ben

Thomas grimaça d'un coup, une vrai grimace cette fois. Et son expression se fit plus dur. Ce qui ne lui allait définitivement pas. Newt sentit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, Thomas avait visiblement vu quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas dans la chambre.

-J'ai regardé oui.

Newt ne dit rien, bien qu'il avait envie de voir ce qui avait pu mettre le Thomas si jovial dans un tel état. Visiblement comme il cherchait Térésa, ça ne la concernait pas elle. Mais si ça affectait Thomas c'est qu'une personne qui lui était proche était impliqué. Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cette personne avait pu faire pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière ? Pour que rien qu'en se rappelant, le brun change instantanément d'expression.

-C'est un imbécile soupira Thomas

Newt fronça les sourcils perplexe, se demandant qui était un imbécile. Mais il comprit en regardant le brun que ce dernier ne lui donnerait pas d'explication. Aussi il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sans donner raison à son ami, parce qu'il ne savait pas qui était X et pour quels raisons Thomas le traitait d'imbéciles. Newt ne jugeait jamais une personne à travers une autre. Enfin, pas quand il ne savait rien de l'histoire en tout cas.

-J'ai froid, dit-il. On rentre ?  
Thomas acquiesça et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, rejoignant Brenda qui les interpella en criant à travers le salon.

Newt finit la soirée affalé quelque part entre Alby et Minho. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas beaucoup vu ce dernier pendant la fête. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, il était assis par terre, le regard dans le vide. Un verre remplie à la main dont il semblait totalement ignorer l'existence. Newt n'avait pas fait de commentaire, il s'était simplement installé à ses côtés et s'était allongé de tout son long sur l'affreuse moquette. Ayant la flemme de monter dans une chambre. Alby avait prit place quelques minutes plus tard à leurs côtés et l'asiatique avait finit par poser son verre derrière lui avant de s'allonger également. Lorsque Thomas était passé devant eux, il leur avait juste lancé un regard furtif. Sans doute trop pressé de rejoindre sa dulcinée. Après tout, il ne la reverrait pas pendant un mois. C'était bien légitime de sa part de vouloir profiter d'elle. Tout ce que Newt espérait, c'était que contrairement à ce qu'il avait promit dans la voiture, le brun ne la fasse pas « crier si fort que toute la rue entendra tes gémissements bébé ». Non, Newt, il voulait bien dormir. D'ailleurs le tapis avait beau être hideux, il était très confortable. Ne jamais juger un livre à sa couverture. Le blond s'excusa auprès de la moquette, qu'il avait jugé bien trop hâtivement et se laissa bercer par les ronflements d'Alby qui avait rejoint Morphée, il y a bien longtemps.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il croisa directement le regard de l'asiatique. Ce dernier avait les yeux soulignés de grosses cernes et accueillit le blond d'un sourire crispé. Newt devina alors qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi ou alors pas dormi du tout. Sans doute qu'il ne trouvait pas le poil du tapis aussi douillet que Newt. Minho avait une mine inquiétante, et Newt se demanda si il n'était pas malade ou si il n'allait pas lui vomir dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Ce qu'il n'espérait franchement pas, parce que ça ne lui disait rien d'être le réceptacle des résidus digestifs de son ami coréen. Il releva un sourcil, interrogeant le garçon du regard. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Je suis juste complètement claqué t'inquiètes pas mon gars.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, il y avait d'autres personnes debout. Linda, Harriet et quelques personnes de la fac. Certaines personnes s'en allèrent juste après avoir déjeuné, saluant les autres de la main. Minho déguerpit également, tapant dans l'épaule de Newt et de Ben réveillé un peu plus tôt, pour dire au revoir.  
Le blond aussi voulait rentrer chez lui, mais il devait attendre que Thomas se réveille. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ben. Les trois terminales du groupe avaient décidé de passer la journée ensemble. Alors Teresa ne ferait pas partie du chemin du retour. Au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter d'autres allusions sexuelles pendant une heure .Quoi qu'avec le brun, il était sûr de rien. Ce garçon était des plus imprévisible.

D'après Harriet, Clint faisait partie de ceux qui étaient partie très tôt. Newt n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. C'était peut être mieux ainsi, peut être que le caramel l'aurait embrassé. Si il l'avait fait, son secret n'en serait irrévocablement plus un. Il espérait seulement que le serveur n'en ai parlé à personne et se dit qu'il allait devoir lui envoyer un message le plus tôt possible pour s'en assurer.

Thomas finit par se manifester une heure plus tard. Les cheveux complètement désordonnés et se frottant les yeux tout en baillant. Newt le regarda, heureux que son chauffeur soit enfin debout. Enfin il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la présence des autres, mais il n'aimait pas trop s'attarder chez autrui. Le brun se pencha pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise, il s'assit dans le vide. Affichant une mine perplexe car son fessier ne rencontrait pas de manière solide. Aussi il se pencha un peu plus et Newt se demanda comment on pouvait être aussi godiche. Finalement, Thomas finit par tomber par terre alors que les autres autour de lui se moquaient.

-C'est le meilleur moment commenta Gally  
-y'a pas mieux que Thomas au réveil ajouta Ben

Newt comprit qu'il ne partirait pas de si tôt en observant son ami mettre du sucre sur la main de Linda.

* * *

 **Donnez votre avis si le coeur vous en dis!**


	14. Cauchemar

Une lueur fluorescente illuminait la clairière d'un étrange jaune doré, comme si le soleil venait de tomber sur la terre, telle une météorite. La chaleur étouffante, engorgeait ses poumons. Elle l'empêchait de respirait convenablement. Il suffoquait, prisonnier de cette brûlure trop ardente. Il appuya sa main contre sa poitrine et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son coeur. Traversant, sans aucune difficulté sa peau blanche. Il tenta de la retirer mais en vint, il semblait n'avoir aucune maîtrise sur son propre corps. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son coeur, l'écrasant cruellement. Il sentit alors chacun de ses muscles, de ses organes, de ses os se comprimer. Il tenta de crier, sans résultat, sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, lui arrachant une quinte de toux. L'air se faisait rare et il se sentait partir. Une voix l'appelait au loin, elle murmurait son nom inlassablement. Il essaya de lui répondre, d'appeler à l'aide mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tout à coup son corps fut prit de tremblement violent et le monde autour de lui se mit à tourner. Jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

-NEEEEEWT REEVEEEIL TOI CREEETIN !

Newt ouvrit difficilement les yeux et rencontra les iris noisette de Thomas. Il détourna le regard et s'intéressa au soleil qui illuminait fièrement la ville de tout en haut. Paisible, et si loin de la terre. Son ventre se serra au souvenir de son rêve. Il devait être aux alentours de midi . Il inspira et expira bruyamment avant de se retourner vers son voisin et de lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine face. Le brun plaça ses deux mains sur son nez en gémissant de douleur

-La prochaine fois que tu me réveilles aussi brutalement. Je te jure que je te tues. menaça Newt

Même si sans le savoir, son ami venait de le libérer d'un affreux cauchemar. Newt en avait encore des sueurs froide, et il avait l'impression qu'on l'étouffait encore. Il détestait ce genre de rêve dont la douleur paraissait trop réel, alors qu'elle était inexistante. Comme si son cerveau commandait à son organisme tout entier de le torturer. Newt maudissait les cauchemars, la réalité déjà ostensiblement cruelle n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'agrémente de mauvais rêves. Sans Thomas il aurait sûrement eu à supporter plus longtemps encore ce songe. Mais question de principe. On ne venait pas s'incruster chez autrui pour le secouer sans aucune once de douceur. D'ailleurs on ne venait pas s'incruster chez les gens tout court mais le brun semblait n'avoir aucune notion d'intimité.

-La prochaine fois, je te laisses être en retard si c'est pour que tu me frappes. rétorqua Thomas. On commence à 14h je te rappelles. Le temps que tu te prépares et tout, on aura à peine le temps.

Newt se frappa le front. Il avait complètement omit ce détail, se croyant en week-end alors que c'était tout juste mercredi. Le mercredi 25 janvier, celui qui suivait tout juste le départ de tous les terminales. Il fallait dire que dormir aussi longtemps lui faisait un bien fou, enfin quand il était épargné de ses cauchemars. Comme l'enfant un peu con qu'il était parfois, il n'avait pas juger important de mettre son réveil. « Non mais sûr à 12h je suis déjà debout depuis longtemps ». Il devrait se foutre un poing à lui aussi tien ! Newt lança un regard d'excuse à son ami mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son nez rougis. Le blond n'y était pas allé de main morte et il s'en voulu légèrement, mais pas assez pour culpabiliser. Il s'extirpa de sous ses couvertures et parti faire sa toilette alors que le brun lui promettait une doucereuse vengeance. Ce à quoi Newt répondit qu'il était plus qu'impatient.

-Au fait avec Clint, vous comptez vous revoir quand ? lui demanda Thomas lorsqu'ils furent dans la C3

Newt qui jusque là somnolait contre la vitre, se réveilla immédiatement à la mention du caramel. Un sourire en coin se peint sur son visage en pensant au garçon.

-Ce dimanche. Répondit l'anglais

Il avait parlé avec le serveur de sa réticence quant à l'étalage de leurs relation. Expliquant au caramel, le pourquoi du comment, sans trop s'attarder sur les détails. Parce que Newt ne voulait pas qu'on le victimise, il aimait qu'on soit là pour lui mais n'avait pas envie qu'on le perçoit seulement comme « le garçon faible qui n'a pas su se défendre ». Parce qu'il était tellement d'autres chose dont il était tellement plus fière. Clint avait été des plus compréhensif, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se contenterait de ça et que de toute manière, il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui pour que ça se sache partout. Newt avait sourit devant l'écran de son portable, et ses joues avaient rougis, touché par les paroles de Clint. L'étudiant lui avait proposé un rencard en fin de semaine, Newt n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il comptait l'amener. Le serveur lui avait seulement assuré que ce serait à l'abri de n'importe quel regard. Il viendrait le chercher chez lui, l'itinéraire n'étant pas un problème pour lui puisqu'il s'était souvent rendu chez Thomas auparavant.

-T'es impatient ? l'interrogea ce dernier

Newt haussa les épaules. Il avait hâte mais en même temps redoutait ce moment. Ça faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas fréquenter quelqu'un dans un sens tout autre qu'amical. Surtout que Clint était quelqu'un d'assez intimidant ce qui l'effrayait un peu pour dire la vérité. Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des rendez-vous romantique, pourtant il aimait beaucoup ces petites touches d'attention. Enfin, il ne les répugnait pas en tout cas. Seulement, ça le rendait mal à l'aise et il ne savait jamais comment se comporter. Il agrippa le tissu de son jean et expira. Thomas pressa sa clavicule dans un geste réconfortant avant de la repositionner sur le volant.

-Moi aussi j'avais la trouille. fit le brun

Newt fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Il s'apprêta à poser la question à haute voix mais son voisin le devança.

-Mon premier rendez-vous avec Térésa. J'avais franchement la trouille. Parce que j'étais pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre ni comment réagir mais au final tout s'est fait naturellement. Si t'es obligé de calculer chacun de tes gestes pendant ce rendez vous Newt. Un conseil, abandonne.

Newt haussa les épaules une fois de plus et s'affala un peu plus sur son siège. Il donnait entièrement raison à son ami, et il espérait sincèrement ne pas être obligé de jouer la comédie durant ce rencard. Parce qu'il appréciait déjà Clint, pas au point d'en avoir le coeur brisé si ça ne marchait pas. Mais assez pour être dégoûté. Il ferma un instant les yeux et le doux visage du serveur lui apparu. Ses yeux émeraudes, sa peau doré, ses cheveux caramel et ses lèvres qu'il avait eu le loisir de goûter furtivement. Ce souvenir le fit sourire et il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles rencontrant la route.

-C'est le coup que je t'ai mit tout à l'heure qui t'a rendu intelligent Tommy ? railla t-il

-Ta gueule. Puisque tu me violente d'ailleurs je vais porter plainte pour violence conjugale. répliqua Tommy

L'anglais éclata de rire tendit que le conducteur grognait de mécontentement. Se plaignant d'être aussi maltraité par l'homme qu'il aimait et pour qui il ferait tout. Newt songea également à être des plus prudent aujourd'hui, ne voulant pas se faire prendre par surprise. Il était persuadé que Thomas pouvait prendre sa revanche d'un moment à l'autre. Comme il s'agissait de Thomas, ce qui rimait avec revanche rimait sûrement avec « je te fous tellement la honte que t'osera plus sortir de chez toi ». Newt déglutit en se disant qu'il avait peut être fait l'erreur de sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils remarquèrent qu'un étrange attroupement s'était formé. Sans doute une bagarre. Newt et Thoma sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la foule.Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers eux et désignèrent Thomas du doigt sauf que le brun n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer contrairement au blond qui en fut plus que perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Thomas qui venait tout juste d'arriver avait à voir avec ce regroupement d'élèves ? En s'approchant un peu plus, les deux adolescent remarquèrent avec effroi que Minho se tenait le nez ensanglanté devant un Michael qui abordait un visage bien amoché. Une lueur pleine d'animosité dansait dans les yeux de l'asiatique. Newt connaissait la haine réciproque entre Michton et son voisin, visible à chaque fois que leurs regard se croisaient.. Mais il ignorait que l'asiatique partageait également ce sentiment. Ce dernier fusillait son adversaire du regard, il cracha par terre et s'apprêta à revenir à la charge mais fut stopper par son meilleur ami qui s'était interposé entre les deux élèves. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Depuis lundi ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Se contentant de rester ensemble pour ne pas faire parler les autres. Newt ignorait les raisons de cette guerre froide, et il avait préférait ne rien demander, ne voulant pas interférer dans leurs relation. Certain que les deux se braqueraient à la mention de l'autre. Minho mit un coup d'épaule au brun qui le fusilla du regard.

-Laisse moi tranquille tocard ! Ou plutôt aide moi à lui refaire le portrait ! cria l'asiatique

-Pourquoi ? demanda Thomas

Minho désigna quelque chose d'un mouvement de tête et le brun ainsi que Newt regardèrent dans cette direction. L'anglais serra les poings. Brenda avait le visage couvert de bleu, un coquart sous l'oeil droit et le corps plein d'ecchymose. Sonya la tenait dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux. La jeune fille pleurait , les yeux rivés vers le sol où s'écrasait quelques unes de ses larmes. Newt sentit une vague de colère monter en lui, conscient que ce connard de Michael était l'auteur de toutes ces blessures. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire du mal ? Qui était-il pour lever la main sur une jeune fille innocente ? Ce garçon était un monstre. Mais la colère de Newt n'était rien face à celle plus qu'évidente de Thomas. Le brun tremblait de tout son corps et ses pupilles étaient devenu noir. Tout le monde l'observa, guettant sa réaction. Comme un groupe de touriste devant un taureau prêt à la charge. Newt fit un pas en avant, il fallait qu'il calme Thomas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Thomas se rua sur Michael. Le garçon tomba à terre alors que le brun montait à califourchon sur lui pour le frapper de toute ces forces. Ses phalanges s'écrasaient parfois contre le goudron, le faisant saigner mais il continuait. Avec toute la force dont il était capable, il abattait ses poings encore et encore partout où il pouvait atteindre Michael. Newt regardait ce spectacle sans savoir que faire, parce que ce n'était que justice après tout. Un châtiment que le garçon méritait amplement. Mais ce Thomas là devant lui qui tapait continuellement sans se soucier de sa propre douleur. Qui hurlaient sa rage à plein poumons. Ce Thomas là était si loin du Thomas d'il y a quelques instants encore. Si il continuait, il ne resterait plus rien de Michael, à part un cadavre ensanglanté. Newt croisa le regard de Gally et d'un accord silencieux ils attrapèrent tous les deux les bras de leurs amis. Alors que Zart et Aris s'occupaient de Minho qui voulait prêter main forte à son meilleur ami.

Finalement après des secondes d'acharnement et l'intervention d'un surveillant, ils étaient parvenu à calmer un peu les deux jeunes hommes. Minho avait jurer avant de suivre un garçon qui avait pour mission de l'emmener lui et Brenda à l'infirmerie. Michael était évanouit sur le sol et le pion appelait les urgences. Newt posa son regard sur Thomas, qui n'avait pas eu envie de suivre ses deux meilleurs amis jusqu'à l'infirmière. Décrétant que seul ses doigts étant blessé, il n'y voyait pas d'utilité. Il souriait sadiquement en observant le corps inerte de son pire ennemi et Newt n'aimait vraiment pas ce sourire.

 **Alors ce chapitre? J'espère que vous êtes pas déçu :')**


	15. Espoir

Non non ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, c'est bien un chapitre et il est assez long mais pas trop enfin je crois. J'ai eu vraiment du mal alors soyez pas trop méchant et si vous voulez me jeter quelque chose à la figure, je veux bien que ce soit de la glace à la vanille avec nappage caramel.

De longs cheveux auburn encadraient son visage, ses yeux vert clair faisaient ressortir le teint porcelaine de sa peau, elle était vêtue d'un short et d'un pull en laine blanc. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les jambes. Son violon reposait à ses côtés et elle en effleurait les cordes d'un geste distrait. Sa chambre était décorée d'un papier peint rose saumon, des petits stickers de rose blanche longeaient les murs, une couronne de fleurs ornait la porte en bois de sapin. La jeune fille était tatouée d'une tulipe noir qui partait de sa tempe droite jusqu'à la mâchoire. Un dessin qui datait d'il y a une semaine seulement, qui avait fait l'objet de moqueries qu'elle avait balayé d'un revers de main. Ses parents avaient été réticent au départ, et n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se tatoue. C'était encore le cas lorsque l'homme lui avait planté l'aiguille sur la peau, croyant qu'elle était majeure grâce à sa fausse carte d'identité. L'auburn était rentré chez elle calmement et quand son père et sa mère l'avaient engueulé elle était resté impassible. Contrairement à ce qu'ils disaient, ce n'était en aucun cas un caprice d'adolescente, elle ne faisait jamais de caprice. L'envie lui avait prit de se faire tatouer, elle avait peser le pour et le contre, elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle voulait se dessiner une fleur sur le visage. Pas pour laisser une marque, pas pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Pour elle, c'était beau, d'une beauté pure et innocente. La jeune fille se passionnait pour cet art raffiné et élégant. Pourquoi une tulipe ? Parce que les tulipes venaient de la nature, elles naissaient de la terre et grandissaient nourrit par le monde, choyés par le soleil et la rosée du matin. Elles s'embellissaient au fil des années, contrairement au monde qui se dégradait de jour en jour, voilà pourquoi la tulipe était noir. Un noir obscur. Un voile de ténèbres enveloppant peu à peu l'humanité. Les gens de plus en plus pervertis par leurs orgueils et leurs préjugés . Cependant, c'était l'espoir qui l'avait incité à marquer sa peau, les fleurs même de couleur noir restaient magnifique, et le monde était encore doté de cette magnificence. Présente dans le cœur de beaucoup de personnes, transparaissant à travers l'amour, le partage, les rires. Ces rires qui combattaient le mal, la tristesse et qui chantait dans les oreilles du monde.Une mélodie qui donnait foi en la vie, en un lendemain fait de paix. L'espoir c'était pour ça qu'elle avait voulu se faire tatouer et c'est ce qu'elle expliqua au garçon blond sur Skype.

Newt avait écouté attentivement l'histoire de sa meilleure amie. Marie avait toujours été ce genre de personne, qui donnait un sens à chaque chose. Qui apercevait une once de beauté dans la laideur. Elle ne voyait pas les choses d'un œil naïf mais plutôt confiant. Ce que Newt adorait particulièrement chez elle. La voir lui faisait un bien fou, et dès lors qu'internet était arrivé dans sa demeure il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il s'était connecté sur le site et quand il l'avait vu connecté il avait directement appuyer sur le bouton « appel vidéo ». Leurs retrouvaille virtuels avaient débuté par les cris de joies de la demoiselle, qui habituellement n'était pas aussi expressive. Newt avait rit de bonheur, et comme à chaque fois il s'était dit qu'elle était magnifique. Parler avec elle l'apaisait, elle était d'un immense réconfort, il lui suffisait de poser son regard sur elle pour se sentir bien. Parce qu'elle avait tellement fait, tellement donné pour lui. Comme une grande sœur protectrice parfois surprotectrice, elle l'avait bercé dans ses bras quand il était trop honteux pour réclamer ceux de ses parents. Lorsque les blessures étaient trop intenses, trop vives, trop nouvelles pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout tout seul, elle avait été sa béquille. Pour Newt, la présence de Marie était pareille à une amulette, un porte bonheur, un halo de lumière le guidant quand les couloirs ne sont pas éclairés. Il l'écoutait parler, il se délectait de son rire, il en profitait à fond. râlant contre les beug qui les obligeait à se répéter parfois. Il se sentait bien. Surtout qu'il avait nettement besoin qu'on lui change les idées après l'excès de colère de Thomas la veille. L'expression de haine sur son visage ne voulait pas quitté le cerveau de l'anglais et elle entachait l'image de ce sourire amical qui le décrivait si bien en temps normal.

Flash back

Newt restait figé ne sachant que faire, il était censé retourner en cours mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Thomas dans cet état. Pourtant, il n'osait pas faire un pas dans la direction du brun, trop apeuré par cet aura obscure qui l'entourait à présent. Pas une seule fois il n'aurait pu se douter que Thomas cachait un côté aussi sombre de sa personnalité. Évidemment, qu'il casse la gueule de Michael n'avait pas étonné Newt. Après ce que ce connard avait infligé à cette pauvre Brenda, c'était normal. Mais toute cette violence, dans ses gestes et son regard , lui avait parut inhumain, et Thomas semblait encore en proie à une haine instable qui menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Où était-il, le Thomas un peu trop envahissant qui faisait souvent des bourdes et qui amusait ses camarades ? Où était-il ce garçon au sourire chaleureux qui se chamaillait souvent avec sa sœur ? Où était-il le premier ami que Newt s'était fait dans cette grande ville ? Parce que ce n'était certainement pas ce garçon là, à quelques mètres de lui, dont les yeux étaient ouverts en grand et fixait le sol de cette lueur glacial. Reflet de la fureur qui envahissait tout son être, le plongeant dans un état de folie incommensurable

Newt déglutit et se risqua à faire un pas dans sa direction pour l'apaiser. Le surveillant avait bien tenté une approche mais le brun l'avait envoyé chier si violemment que l'adulte n'avait pas protesté et était parti sans faire d'histoire. Le blond avançait lentement, son corps tremblait. « c'est Tommy, c'est Tommy il ne te fera pas de mal hein ? Même si il est énervé il ne te fera pas de mal. N'ai pas peur. » sauf que ce n'était pas si simple de ne pas être effrayé. C'était dans la nature de l'anglais d'être aussi froussard. D'avoir la trouille qu'on lui fasse du mal, d'être peureux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami dans cet état, ce dernier avait besoin d'aide. Alors c'est avec détermination et appréhension que Newt avançait en sa direction. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main froide se pose derrière sa nuque. Le blond tourna la tête et croisa le regard grave de Aris, ce dernier hocha la tête et relâcha le cou de l'anglais.

-Je m'occupe de ça. Vas en cours Newt. Fit le châtain.

Newt obéit, sachant parfaitement que Aris qui connaissait Thomas depuis bien plus longtemps, saurait beaucoup mieux s'y prendre. L'expression qu'arborait Aris était totalement différente de son regard habituellement si évasif et c'est parce que le garçon semblait être sérieux pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait que l'anglais savait qu'il était le plus apte à arranger ça. A ramener le brun à son état normal. Newt faisait face pour la toute première fois à ce côté là du brun, il était impuissant, inutile. Il rejoignit sa salle de classe et s'excusa du retard auprès de Mr Matthiew, en inventant une excuse bidon. De toute manière le professeur ne releva pas et lui demanda juste de s'asseoir. Durant toute l'heure, Thomas ne cessait d'occuper ses pensées, il songeait également à Brenda et Minho à l'infirmerie et pria pour que tout ça ne devienne bientôt qu'un douloureux souvenir. Il n'était pas directement touché par tout ce malheur. Cependant, ça l'affectait, et il se rendit compte à cet instant que ces gens commençaient à vraiment compter pour lui. Qu'ils comptaient énormément.

Les secondes passaient comme des minutes les minutes comme des heures et les maths semblaient encore plus impossible qu'à l'accoutumé. La concentration de Newt était mise à rude épreuve, il jetait malgré lui un regard furtif en direction de la cour de récré pratiquement toutes les cinq secondes, c'était stupide parce que l'entrée du lycée ne se trouvait pas de ce côté là. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que se disaient les deux rivaux. Newt se demanda si Aris comptait raisonner Thomas en lui tapant dessus et se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû les laisser tout seul. Il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête, Aris était beaucoup trop mature pour enclencher une bagarre, et trop intelligent pour provoquer Thomas dans un état comme celui là. A chaque minute qui passait, Newt se disait qu'à la prochaine ils allaient franchir la porte en se chamaillant et qu'ils s'assiéraient à leurs place en continuant de se lancer des insultes sans queue ni tête avant de se disputer Newt. Mais la cloche sonna et ni Thomas ni Aris n'avaient fait leur apparition. Ce fut pareil l'heure suivante, et l'heure d'après encore et ainsi de suite. Brenda était rentré chez elle trop éprouvée par les événements survenus, Minho marquait des paniers au gymnase avec Gally pour se défouler, se libérer de toute sa colère. Newt feuilletait les pages du livre dans ses mains, jaunis et froissés par le temps. Il se plongeait dans ce monde inconnu et irréel, auprès de Mia qui combattait pour le salut de son peuple.

Le sang coulait de la gorge du roi, on l'avait tranché d'un coup sec et précis, la reine, elle on lui arracha d'abord les yeux, son cri de douleur parvint aux oreilles de tout le village. « Supplie moi ! » criait son fils. « Supplie moi et je t' épargnerai peut-être ! » Mais la reine ne supplia pas, rendu aveugle par son propre enfant elle se leva tant bien que mal et effleura le visage de ce garçon autrefois si obéissant. Son chef d'oeuvre, son trésor, cet être qu'elle avait chéri de tout son être. Le fruit de son amour corrompu par ses idéaux. Comme le dernier pouvoir qui lui était encore conféré, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une mère, sans statut sans pouvoir de faire plier l'ennemi, elle lui asséna une claque qui raisonna plus fort encore que ses cris de lamentations. La seconde d'après, sa tête rejoignant celle de son mari, laissant une traînée rouge sur le sol, comme un coup de pinceau sur une toile blanche.

-C'est vraiment glauque ce que tu lis tu sais ça ? Souffla une voix derrière le blond

Ce dernier reconnut la voix mélodieuse de la jolie Sonya, la jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés un livre à la main. Elle avait rattaché ses cheveux en messy bun sur le haut de son crane et sortit une paire de lunettes de son sac. L'anglais jeta un coup d'oeil sur la couverture de l'ouvrage que tenait sa camarade et rit doucement.

-Tu lis une histoire qui s'appelle « Les yeux du cimetière » je parie que c'est aussi glauque,

-Bien vu l'anglais mais c'est que je ne te voyais pas friand de ce genre d'histoire, répondit la blonde en faisant remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu sembles si pur et innocent rajouta t-elle avec un rire moqueur dans la voix

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi mais je suis persuadé que t'es loin d'être aussi sainte nitouche que tu en as l'air. Je me trompe ?

-Sainte nitouche ? C'est parce que je suis toujours habillée comme une fille à papa parfaitement bien éduquée? Voyons je pensais que tu ne portais pas de jugement hâtif sur une personne. J'aime ce style vestimentaire, je trouve qu'il me va bien blondinet !

-C'est vrai que ça te met en valeur, mais dis moi, c'est pas que j'aime pas ta présence, mais pourquoi venir t'asseoir à côté de moi alors que plein de fauteuils sont libres ?

La jeune fille arrêta de sourire et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux, ses iris brillaient d'inquiétude comme si elle craignait que Newt ne se brise à tout moment, comme un objet fait de verre, trop fragile pour le brusquer. Newt n'aimait pas ce regard, il n'était pas fait de verre, il était fragile certes mais pas irréparable et merde qu'est-ce que Sonya pouvait lui dire qui pouvait le détruire, parce que sérieusement elle ne savait rien de lui, rien qui pouvait l'amener à se recroqueviller par terre en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle était passée de la moquerie à l'inquiétude comme on change de chaîne, comme on passe une balle. Newt avait du mal à supporter les changements d'humeurs direct, il en avait déjà vu assez aujourd'hui avec Thomas, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Il claqua sa langue sur son palais avec impatience, se disant que si elle ne crachait pas vite le morceau il s'en irait et finirait son histoire de glauque autre part.

-C'est parce que..commença la blonde

Newt haussa un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer dans sa lancé, une partie de lui avait peur que Sonya ait découvert son secret et qu'elle lui annonce que tout le lycée savait son penchant pour les mecs à présent. Une boule se forma dans son ventre à cette idée et il pria de tout son être pour que ce ne soit pas ça, suppliant le ciel de ne pas lui faire faux bond pour une fois. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si il se baladait avec une étiquette « j'aime les phallus » dans le dos, et que des paillettes rose explosaient autour de lui, tout ça avec la musique « born this way » de Lady Gaga. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait amené qui que ce soit à la conclusion qu'il aimait la gente masculine. Mais il avait quand même peur, sa gorge était sèche et il se maudissait d'être aussi sensible et il maudissait Sonya de le faire attendre comme un animateur de concours télé qui doit annoncer le gagnant.

-C'est parce que tu fais vraiment pitié assis tout seul ; acheva la blonde en riant bruyamment, se faisant incendier par la documentaliste qui menaça de les faire sortir tout les deux si ils ne se calmaient pas.

-Mais attendez c'est elle qui disjoncte Madame, je suis tout à fait normal ! Protesta Newt

-T'es sûr répondit Sonya, parce que tu m'as regardé comme si j'allais t'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un, c'était mortel, t'es tellement crédule mon pauvre.

-Roh la ferme, je lis !

Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'elle l'avait eu avec aisance, elle devrait faire actrice se dit Newt, parce qu'elle était des plus convaincante. Au moins son secret n'était pas menacé, il faisait juste pitié rien que ça. Bon il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose mais au moins il ne risquait pas de se faire insulter de tapette en sortant de la salle de classe.

-En vérité, je vois que ça t'a affecté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Thomas ; avoua Sonya,

Newt releva les yeux de son livre une fois de plus pour se plonger dans les iris gris et vert de la jeune fille. Ses mains serrant le bouquin avec fermeté, il soupira bruyamment. Bien sûr que oui ça l'avait affecté, quand il s'était levé ce matin, Thomas était tout sourire, aussi bête et maladroit que d'habitude et à cause d'un connard, il s'était transformé comme hulk. C'était choquant, flippant, si flippant que Newt pourrait en faire des cauchemars. Même si il semblait impassible depuis quelques heures, intérieurement il continuait de trembler d'effroi.

Sonya posa sa main sur son genou et lui sourit, pas un sourire joueur, pas un sourire inquiet mais ce sourire qui voulait dire « Je comprends que tu ais mal, mais je te jure que ça ira » et il la trouva plus belle que jamais à cet instant. Il se focalisa sur ce sourire pour se calmer et dedans, tout devint un peu plus stable, juste un petit peu.

-je connais Thomas peut-être pas aussi bien que Minho ou Brenda ou encore Aris mais je te promet qu'il se calmera laisse lui du temps. Il reviendra, comme le Thomas que l'on connaît toi et moi.

La dessus elle se leva sans laisser le temps à l'anglais de dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait aimé la remercié, parce que même si ce n'était que des mots, ça avait suffit pour l'apaiser un peu. Comme un cachet d'anti-douleur pendant des maux de ventres, ses paroles avaient atténuées légèrement sa douleur. Légèrement ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais déjà tellement plus que rien.

Le reste de la journée, Aris réapparut mais pas Thomas, le garçon expliqua que ses parents étaient venus le chercher tous les deux pour que l'un des deux puisse récupérer la voiture de leur fils sur le parking. Newt ne pensa que vaguement à la manière dont il allait rentrer, espérant que le lendemain tout serait rentré dans l'ordre

Fin du flash back

Mais ça n'arriva pas le lendemain non plus.

Marie avait commencé à jouer un morceau et Newt se laissa emporter, se balançant doucement, bercé par cette mélodie enchanteresse qui le faisait vibrer de toute part, il se sentait voler dans les airs, loin de tout ses problèmes qui lui semblaient à présent si futiles, loin de ce monde plus gris que rose. Il se sentait bien emprisonné dans les notes que faisait chanter la rousse. Il se focalisa dessus et oublia Thomas, pensant également à son futur rencard avec Clint, il ne pensa qu'aux choses positives et éloigna tout ce qui pouvait obscurcir son monde. La musique le délivrait de ses mœurs, elle était sa drogue et il planait allègrement au-dessus des nuages. Tant pis si c'était éphémère, et qu'il devrait affronter l'orage en ouvrant les yeux, là tout de suite il appréciait seulement une belle mélodie. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte, sous le regard attendrit de sa meilleure amie qui l'observait à travers l'écran qu'il s'endormit un sourire sur les lèvres.


	16. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Bonjour la populass ça va faire un petit moment! Bon je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais il est là alors le voilà!  
** _Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à James blablabla au moins moi j'assassine pas les gens et je fais du Newtmas donc molo molo_

 **Oh et si vous trouvez des fautes c'est pas moi qu'il faut taper c'est ma bêta mais elle est trop mimi donc frappez pas trop fort puis c'est dur de me korijé mwa j sui pa tré forte an frenssé**

* * *

Thomas ne fit pas apparition le vendredi non plus, Newt était arrivé en retard, il avait espéré que son ami viendrait toquer chez lui ce matin pour lui annoncer qu'il l'amènerait au lycée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que c'était un accès de colère trop grand pour qu'on l'apaise en un ou deux jours et que son voisin devait se calmer à son propre rythme. Sauf que Newt s'inquiétait, c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir quoi faire, il lui avait envoyé quelques textos pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais le brun n'avait répondu à aucun, or Thomas répondait toujours aux textos, du moins jusque là il l'avait fait. Ils avaient un contrôle d'histoire ce jour-là en plus et l'anglais avait beau se creuser les méninges, se concentrer sur la leçon qu'il avait apprise, il ne pouvait pas se sortir son ami de la tête.

C'était comme si le regard plein de haine de Thomas était ancré en lui, et dissipait tout le reste: de son appréhension pour dimanche à la date d'exécution de la famille Romanov en passant par la racine carré de 345. Il essayait de participer que ce soit en cours ou juste avec ses amis mais il n'y arrivait pas, depuis que c'était arrivé il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise et même si son instant avec sa rousse de meilleure amie lui avait permit d'oublier un instant cet affreux moment, ça n'avait été qu' éphémère, un peu comme lorsque Sonya était venu discuter avec lui.

Ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était s'assurer lui-même que Thomas allait bien, qu'il n'allait pas tout casser chez lui, qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à qui que ce soit et surtout qu'il ne s'en ferait pas à lui même. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il faisait toujours le mariole, qu'il se disputait avec Jenny pour des broutilles, qu'il dansait en caleçon dans son salon, bon d'accord Newt ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça mais il était certain que c'était bien son genre.

Pourquoi ça prenait autant d'ampleur dans sa tête ? Pourquoi il semblait s'en soucier plus que tous les autres ? Peut-être parce qu'ils connaissaient Thomas mieux que lui, qu'ils avaient confiance en leur amis, en sa capacité à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Newt avait confiance en Thomas, mais pas en l'aversion qui l'habitait. Au fond il tentait de ne pas laisser paraître son inquiétude trop grande, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ailleurs, dans ses pensées à songer à ce que faisait son ami à l'instant même où lui riait avec Lisa et Aris. Ils avaient vaguement parler avec Minho, c'était comme si pour l'asiatique la situation était tout à fait normal, qu'elle était habituelle et ça Newt ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas apprendre que Thomas pétait souvent un câble de cette manière, qu'il était capable de tuer quelqu'un sous une trop forte émotion. Il ne voulait pas que son cœur se sert d'appréhension chaque fois qu'il approchait, il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur de Tommy.

«Ce n'est pas la colère qui a rendue Thomas malade, bien sûr qu'il avait la haine contre cet enflure de Mickael mais c'était avant tout son désir de protéger Brenda » avait dit Aris. « Tu vois alors il n'est pas différent de cet imbécile que tu fréquentes habituellement, aie confiance»

Confiance ? Comment faisaient-ils, eux pour réagir aussi positivement, est-ce qu'ils faisaient semblant ? Si c'était le cas, pouvaient-ils seulement arrêter de faire semblant pour que le blond cesse de se sentir aussi stupide, aussi pétochard.

* * *

Newt resta un instant devant la porte de la maison, la main suspendue en l'air prêt à toquer contre le bois. Il tremblait comme une feuille, comme si le vent dévastait la terre et que tout tombait en ruine, il tremblait. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, ou du moins pas destructeur, juste la brise rafraîchissante. Il n'y avait que la peur, juste l'angoisse mais si colossale, trop immense pour s'atténuer pourtant il le fallait bien. Alors il tenta de se calmer en faisant des exercices de respirations.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne devait pas revenir en arrière, ça le pesait trop pour qu'il reste sans rien faire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, le blond avait décidé d'être courageux, de ne pas se terrer dans ses sentiments négatif et d'affronter le problème en face. En se réveillant le lendemain de sa soirée webcam avec Marie, l'état de bienséance procuré par sa meilleure amie avait disparu, vaporisé dans ses beaux rêves d'adolescent, disparu comme l'effet d'un joint après un certains temps. Mais Mari ne s'était pas seulement contenté de se déconnecté en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée par message, non elle lui avait offert un dernier réconfort, un dernier remède, un signe.

« On dit souvent qu'il faut attendre que les choses s'arrangent mais moi je pense que la patience a ses limites »

Et elle avait raison, c'était bien gentil aux autres de lui dire qu'il fallait attendre,que Thomas reviendrait à son état normal, mais Newt voulait que ça se passe maintenant. Il y avait certaines choses que la patience ne pouvait pas exiger, le blond lui angoissait trop pour attendre ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus. Thomas était son ami, bien trop précieux pour qu'il laisse le temps l'aider. Le temps était imprévisible, il agissait selon son bon vouloir, il pouvait apaiser les mœurs mais aussi les attiser, plongeant ses victimes dans des réflexions noires et moroses. Newt ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le temps nuise à son ami au lieu de l'aider. Alors il souffla une dernière fois avant de frapper trois grands coups à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sur la mère de Thomas, Katherine. Elle portait une robe de chambre bleu et ses cheveux brun étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux vitreux et soulignés de cernes témoignaient de son réveil récent ou d'une insomnie, aussi Newt se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux qu'il rebrousse chemin et revienne un peu plus tard dans la journée. Mais Katherine lui ouvrit la porte en grand , un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis contente de te voir Newt ! Thomas est dans sa chambre tu peux monter

Le blond la remercia d'un sourire et monta directement à l'étage, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mini fou rire en passant devant la chambre de Jenny qui avait mit sa musique de boys band à fond et qui chantait les paroles si fort qu'elle en couvrait la voix de ses propres idoles. Son rire s'évanouit dans l'air quand il se retrouva devant la porte du brun. Il frappa doucement, encore plus stressé que lorsqu'il avait toqué à l'entrée.

-Ouais ?

C'était un « ouais » désintéressé, blasé et sans aucune nuance de joie. Ce « ouais » qu'on lançait quand on en avait plus rien à foutre, qu'on voulait juste avoir la paix. Ce « ouais » qui disait clairement « Je fais genre de te porter de l'intérêt mais en vrai je voudrais juste que t'aille te faire foutre »

Mais Newt n'avait pas envie d'aller se faire foutre, peut être lorsqu'il serait avec Clint mais là il n'avait personne avec qui s'envoyait en l'air et BON SANG ! Il perdait la boule là...Il secoua sa petite tête d'enfant british et mit ses couilles sur la table. Enfin c'est une métaphore parce qu'il n'avait pas de couilles, enfin non, il n'y avait pas de table.  
Bref !

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'antre du loup, son ami reposait sur son lit les bras croisés sous la tête. Newt s'approcha et s'assit sur un coin du matelas où il ne risquait pas d'écraser le tas amorphe qu'était Thomas. Lorsque ce dernier reconnu l'anglais, il se redressa en position assise sur son lit mais n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Il ne lui gueula pas dessus, ne lui sauta pas dans les bras, ne lui offrit pas de sourire amical. Il resta simplement là à fixer le mur blanc devant lui en se triturant les doigts . Newt l'observa deux secondes, puis trois puis quatre, au final il se passa une minute avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir la bouche pour casser ce silence bien trop pesant à son goût.

-Euh Tommy ?

-Je suis désolé

L'anglais fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, il regarda son ami avec insistance pour l'inciter à continuer dans sa lancée, en vain. Thomas ne le regardait même pas. On aurait même dit qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder, comme si ça lui était interdit, que si leurs regards se croisaient tout serait perdu.

-Tu es désolé de quoi ?

-De t'avoir fait peur.

Les yeux de Newt s'écarquillèrent un instant mais il retrouva rapidement la raison et chassa les paroles de son voisin de revers de main, un rire nerveux s'échappant sa gorge.

-Mais non Thomas tu ne m'as pas fait peur ! T'excuses pas pour ça et puis l'important c'est que

-LA FERME ! Coupa le brun en tournant vivement la tête

Et cette fois ils se regardaient enfin dans les yeux, le regard triste et en colère de Thomas, le regard surpris et apeuré de Newt, il n'était plus possible de mentir maintenant. Tout se lisait dans les prunelles de l'autre, Thomas souffla d'exaspération avant de murmurer tout bas

-Tu as eu peur j'en suis sûr et tu as encore peur là..

Newt ne rajouta rien, ça servait à quoi de démentir ce qui était vrai au final ? Il avait eu les chocottes en voyant son ami devenir Hulk mais il refusait de dire que c'était Thomas qui l'avait fait flipper. Parce que ce n'était pas lui, pas le garçon qu'il connaissait. Seulement voilà, le connaissait-il vraiment ? Avaient-ils passé assez de temps ensemble pour qu'il sache qui il est vraiment ?

-C'est vrai j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu très peur même.

Son vis à vis baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, honteux. Newt souffla d'exaspération et posa son index sous le menton de son ami pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Même si tu éclates la tête du premier connard venu avec une lueur démente dans les yeux. Même si tu te transformes en ogre ou je ne sais quelle créature, tu restes Tommy. J'ai eu peur de ton accès de colère et j'aurai sans doute peur des autres mais je n'ai pas peur de toi Tommy. Simplement parce que tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal. Il a mérité ce que tu lui as fais subir, tu n'as rien à te reprocher alors lundi tu viendras toquer chez moi et on ira ensemble en cours.

-Tout le monde va me regarder bizarrement, je préfère revenir quand ils auront oubliés.

-Oublier ? Comment faisons nous pour oublier ? Parce que moi je n'oublierais jamais cette expression sur ton visage. Cette rage, cette folie, ça me hantera pour un très très long moment. Mais tu sais ça veut pas dire que je vais m'éloigner de toi, on reste amis quoi qu'il arrive. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Si tu arrives à accepter ce que je suis alors c'est un devoir pour moi d'accepter ce que tu es.

-Accepter ce que tu es ? Il n'y a rien de péjoratif dans ce que tu es, répondit Thomas avec un sourire timide.

-C'est faux, il y a quelque chose de sombre en chacun de nous quelque chose qui éclate quand on est mit sous pression. On ne réagit pas tous de la même manière mais on a tous cette démence en nous, tu n'es pas un monstre Thomas et si vraiment tu as peur de ce que tu peux faire quand tu es en colère, je t'aiderai.

-Pourq..

-Parce que tu es mon ami, le premier ami que je me suis fais ici et sans doute le meilleur. C'est une envie et un devoir.

Un silence s'installa juste après cette phrase, un silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Le visage déterminé du blond faisait place à celui reconnaissant du brun et Newt sut qu'il avait réussi à retrouver le Thomas qu'il connaissait.

-C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça . murmura ce dernier

L'anglais s'apprêta à lui demander de quoi il parlait mais il le devança

-C'est la première fois qu'on se démène autant pour moi, d'habitude on attend toujours que ça passe.

-Pour que tu tombe en dépression non merci !

-Je suis pas du genre à tomber en dépression

-Et pas du genre à te transformer en Hulk non plus ! Dans la vie il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !

Et il l'entendit enfin, ce rire enjoué et plein de vie, le rire de Thomas. Le brun se tenait les côtes tant il riait et Newt ne put rien faire d'autre que de le rejoindre dans son hilarité, alors ils rirent tous les deux si fort que Jenny leur cria de se calmer parce qu'elle n'entendait plus Luke chantait, ce qui évidemment les firent redoubler de rire.

Puis ils se calmèrent petit à petit, lâchant quelques petits rires de temps à autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus assez de voix et à ce moment ils sourirent seulement sans se quitter des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne le prenne dans ses bras.

-Merci

* * *

 **en espérant que c'était pas aussi nul que je le pense. Much love**


	17. Clichés

**Bonne lecture!**

 _Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, ils sont pas à moi et c'est dommage!_

* * *

La ville du haut de la falaise semblait si lointaine, si minuscule, même la statue de la liberté avait l'air insignifiante d'ici. Pourtant, tout était tellement plus beau vu d'ici, Newt avait cette impression, cette sensation de légèreté. Le sentiment qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les bras en grand pour s'envoler haut dans le ciel et traverser les nuages. Le soleil éclairait New York de sa douce chaleur et l'anglais se dit qu'il y avait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas vu la nature lui offrir quelque chose d'aussi attrayant. Il essayait de ne pas prendre trop de photos, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas épuiser toute la pellicule mais la tentation était forte. Son doigt restait crispé au dessus du bouton ce qui lui donnait sûrement un air ridicule.

-T'as l'air ridicule..souffla une voix chaude contre son oreille

Newt sursauta, sa peau rougissant à vue d'oeil ce qui amusa fortement Clint qui se moqua de lui. Pour dire vrai, il avait été tellement obnubilé par la magnificence du paysage qu'il en avait oublié son rendez-vous galant. Aussi il balbutia une excuse et rangea son appareil photo dans son sac, capturer l'instant c'était magique mais le vivre l'était mille fois plus.

Le serveur avait installé un pique-nique sur une petite nappe à carreaux, Newt peu habitué à ce genre de rendez vous ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir mais il savait pour avoir regardé pas mal de film avec sa mère (et tout seul mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais) que le coup du pique-nique était un cliché ambulant. Néanmoins, ça restait très touchant et romantique et il fallait dire que manger des hamburger ça cassait un peu le côté guimauve. Si il avait apporté des fraises et du chocolat, Newt aurait craint que Clint ne commence à lui chanter son amour naissant envers lui.

Au lieu de ça, ils discutèrent tranquillement, firent un peu plus connaissance. Clint se moquait de Newt qui ne savait pas manger correctement un hamburger et qui s'en mettait partout, le blond très mature lui répondit en sortant la langue. L'aîné s'approcha et nettoya le visage de l'anglais avec une serviette, ce geste eut le don de totalement déstabiliser le blond, il retint totalement son souffle jusqu'à ce que Clint s'éloigne.

-Dis moi, d'où te viens cet amour de la photo ?

Newt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reprenant peu à peu connaissance, il se mordit distraitement la lèvre et dériva son regard sur la ville en dessous d'eux. Il pouvait apercevoir central park d'ici et ça lui fit penser qu'il n'y avait pas encore mit les pieds, il serait peut-être temps d'y faire un tour. Pourquoi il aime autant la photo ? le blond ferma les yeux et sourit, un sourire rêveur, plein d'allégresse.

\- Lorsque l'on vit quelque chose de magique, un instant qui nous donne l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Lorsque l'on découvre quelque chose que l'on aime et qui nous arrache un sourire heureux et sincère, lorsque la vie nous offre de petits moments de bien être ; Par le rire d'une autre personne, par la beauté d'un paysage, par la brillance des étoiles, par le vert de la nature et les couleurs chaudes d'un coucher de soleil. Lorsque la vie nous offre la beauté, pure, naturelle et sans artifice dont elle est la seule détentrice. Lorsqu'elle nous offre cela, nous voulons le garder auprès de nous à tout jamais. L'emprisonner dans un petit bocal pour qu'elle ne nous quitte plus et qu'elle éradique la laideur de nos jours malheureux.

Newt avait rêvé de capturer les étoiles la première fois qu'il les avaient réellement regardées. Un sourire admiratif avait égayé son visage de petit garçon innocent. Il se souvenait avoir levé la main le plus haut possible en espérant touché les fées de lumières, comme il aimait les appeler. Devant ses yeux émerveillés son père avait rit et lui avait proposé de prendre le ciel en photo. Quand il avait appuyé sur le petit bouton de l'appareil de Mr Jewel, Newt avait eu l'impression d'avoir arrêté le temps et attrapé le beau ciel de nuit pour le garder à tout jamais avec lui. A daté de ce jour, la photo devint sa grande passion. Les plus belles ornaient les murs de sa chambre et sur le mur encore vierge viendrait bientôt s'ajouter les images de ce rencard.

Il ouvrit les yeux, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres, il en était totalement éperdument amoureux de sa passion et en parler le rendait toujours heureux. Il voulait partager avec les autres ce qu'il ressentait quand il prenait quelque chose en photo, il voulait qu'on comprenne pourquoi c'était si important pour lui, parce qu'il était certain que les appareils photo avaient le don de rendre heureux. Comme le chocolat, les jouets ou les feux d'artifices.

\- Tu es magique Newt.

-Tu me trouves pas bizarre ?

Clint l'observa étonné comme si la question sonnait absurde à ses oreilles, il haussa les épaules et approcha doucement son visage de celui de Newt. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le blond ne ferme les yeux, attendant que ses lèvres rencontrent celles du serveur. Et quand enfin ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut comme un millier de feux d'artifice qui éclatèrent en lui, il aurait aimé prendre cet instant en photo, même si c'était inutile, parce qu'il en était certain, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

-Tu n'es pas le genre de gars que l'on rencontre à tous les coins de rues, tu m'as l'air assez tête en l'air et t'as un côté décalé. Je sais pas si t'es bizarre ou si c'est les autres qui sont trop normaux mais ça me plaît. Tu me plaît. chuchota le garçon contre son oreille.

Et Newt captura une nouvelle fois la beauté de l'instant, mais avec ses lèvres cette fois.

* * *

-ALORS ALORS ALORS ALORS ! VOUS AVEZ BAISÉS ?!

Newt se tapa la tête contre le tableau de bord, il venait à peine d'entrer dans la voiture que Thomas l'assaillait déjà de question à propos de la veille. Au moins il était redevenu lui-même, stupide et empoté et c'était comme ça que Newt l'aimait. Mais tout de même, cet enfant était des plus désespérant.

-On a pas baisé non, contrairement à toi on pense pas seulement avec notre queue.

-Hey ! On se moque pas de Thomas Junior.

Le brun baissa ensuite son regard sur son entrejambe en murmurant « t'inquiète pas fiston le garçon il voulait pas être méchant »

-Mais regarde la route ta race ! S'exclama Newt hilare

Il se rendait compte là que Thomas lui avait manqué, que sa bêtise était précieuse pour lui et qu'il aimait avoir un ami aussi fou et énergique que le brun. Il préférait nettement ce Tommy là, celui qui pouvait le faire rire à n'importe quel instant de la journée, celui qui faisait le pitre pour amuser la galerie ou parfois sans se rendre compte de ses propres conneries. C'est de ce Thomas là dont il était l'ami. Il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, que le brun se forçait un peu pour lui faire plaisir, parce que dans son regard ça se lisait, il était toujours en colère. Contre Mickael pour avoir fait du mal à Brenda ou contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à se contenir et avoir fait peur à ses amis, Newt ne le savait pas. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie et que bientôt cette colère ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Aussi, il fit comme si tout était normal, et si vraiment ça n'allait pas, il était là pour l'épauler.

C'est en arrivant au lycée que tout commença à dégénérer. Partout où il passait Thomas se faisait dévisager comme si il était une bête de foire, les gens de la classe s'intéressaient davantage à lui qu'au cours. Partout où ils allaient c'était comme si des milliers de regards étaient braqués sur eux. Et ça agaçait le brun, Newt le sentait, il voulait seulement profiter de ses amis. Aussi restaient-il le plus éloigné des autres élèves. Seulement Thomas Newt, Minho et Gally.

Brenda et Thomas avait eu une discussion au début de la matinée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La brune restait toujours aussi tourmenté par ce qu'il s'était passé et on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle se sentait coupable vis à vis de Thomas. Ce dernier l'avait rassuré en répétant qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et que c'était son ex le fautif, ses paroles eurent le don de rendre son sourire à Brenda qui rejoignit ses amies l'esprit plus léger. Tout allait bien.

Mais c'était tellement mieux quand tout le monde était soi-même. Lorsque les professeurs s'adressaient à Thomas, il répondait avec agressivité, c'était comme si il se sentait menacé chaque fois qu'on lui parlait. Aussi au bout d'un certain moment ils ne lui prêtèrent plus attention, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas pour les élèves qui eux continuaient de le dévisager sans retenue. Newt le comprenait, à la longue il trouvait ça tout aussi agaçant que son ami.

Thomas n'était pas une bête de foire, c'était juste un élève parmi tant d'autres, un élève qui avait laissé sa colère éclater devant tout le monde, certes, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui une attraction. Quand les gens chuchotaient sur son passage, ça le rendait fou, Newt voyait ses mains se crisper malgré le sourire qu'il se forçait à garder. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester un peu plus chez lui, peut-être que Newt n'aurait pas dû lui forcer la main pour qu'il retourne en cours aussi tôt.

C'est au moment où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les amis de cette enflure de Mickael que ça explosa totalement. Newt et Thomas traversaient simplement le couloir pour rejoindre leur salle de classe quand six gorilles rappliquèrent pour les encercler. Newt ne connaissait pas leurs prénoms, il savait seulement que c'était des terminales, et que leurs capacités intellectuels étaient fortement limité.

Cependant ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils fichaient vraiment la trouille, ils étaient grand et bien bâti et même si Thomas savait se battre ce n'était pas le cas de Newt. Il déglutit tandis que le brun, lui restait de marbre, lorgnant ses adversaires d'un air supérieur. L'anglais était incapable de restait calme, cette image lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, et égoïstement il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait dû marcher un peu plus loin de Thomas aujourd'hui, seulement une seconde, mais une seconde qui le fit énormément culpabiliser.

-Barrez vous. grogna Thomas

-T'as carrément envoyé notre pote à l'hôpital et tu veux qu'on laisse passer ça, commença un des gorille

-On va te rendre la pareille. continua un autre gorille

-OUH OUH AH AH AH ! (nda : non je déconne, m'en voulait pas pour mon humour de merde svp)

Un des gars s'approcha dangereusement de Newt qui recula d'un pas, apeuré. Des coups, des injures, des rires sadiques, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Son corps commença à trembler, il se sentait si faible, si inutile, si trouillard, si Minho ou Gally avait été là ils auraient pu aider Tommy mais lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part espérer sortir de ce cauchemar. Le brun passa un bras devant son torse et le blond se tassa derrière le corps musclé de son ami. Il avait tellement honte de lui à cet instant, il se détestait tellement. Comment il pouvait aider Thomas si il n'était même pas capable d'affronter ses problèmes comme un homme ? Pathétique.

-Il a rien fait, alors laissez le tranquille. grogna le brun

-Tu saisies pas mon gars, c'est notre pote que t'as attaqué, c'est le tien qu'on éclate.

Newt ravala sa salive, il continuait de trembler comme une feuille, il était tétanisé par la peur, décidément c'était un sentiment très récurrent ces temps-ci. Mais pour une fois il lui fallait agir comme un grand, de toute façon aujourd'hui il n'était pas seul il y avait quelqu'un pour riposter avec lui, ce n'était pas comme cette fois là. Alors il souffla un bon coup et tenta de se calmer, il décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler

-Votre pote s'est attaqué à une fille, c'est une enflure.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on t'éclate en fait ?

-Bon écoutez moi bande d'enfoiré, commença Thomas un sourire aux lèvres, vous avez 3 secondes pour détaler avant que je vous envoie aux côtés de votre cher amis Mickael, parce que croyez moi j'en suis capable. Enfin inutile de me justifier vous m'avez vu à l'œuvre n'est-ce pas. Vous croyez que le nombre change quelque chose ? Vous vous trompez complètement. Alors si vous tenez pas à ce que je vous refasse le portrait, je vous conseilles fortement de dégager et de ne plus nous emmerder.

Celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande en l'absence de Mickael s'approcha de lui et leurs fronts entrèrent en collision, sur le moment, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser et Newt aurait pu en rire si la situation n'était pas inappropriée. C'était à celui qui donnerait le premier coup, et à ce moment là Newt le savait ça partirait en freestyle. Alors il pria intérieurement pour qu'un miracle se produise, que superman débarque pour les sauver ou pour voir apparaître une cape d'invisibilité et s'en aller discrètement avec Tommy.

-Que se passe t-il ici ? Gronda une voix masculine

Mr Matthiews ! Newt n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir, les gorilles ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer à eux en présence d'un professeur, à moins qu'ils soient encore plus stupide qu'ils en avaient l'air. Ce qui au vu de leurs regards surpris et apeuré -sans doute à l'idée de se faire sanctionner-n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Cela faisait au moins quelque chose de positive à dire sur eux, il y avait de l'intelligence dans leur stupidité. Ils s'en allèrent donc de leurs côtés, non sans leur lancer un regard menaçant qui signifiait qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore terminer.

Mr Matthiew s'assura que ses deux élèves se portaient bien avant de rejoindre la classe dont il devait s'occuper à cette heure. Les deux garçons le remercièrent vivement d'être intervenu et le blond était tellement reconnaissant qu'il aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras, ce qu'il s'empêcha de faire. On ne saute pas dans les bras de son professeur de mathématique même si on en meurt d'envie !

Quand ils furent à nouveau seul, Newt se mit à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. A la peur qu'il avait ressentit. Thomas continuait de sourire comme si il venait de discutait avec une bande de pote à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis des lustres, mais on remarquait dans ses yeux cette haine qui menaçait de sortir à tout instant. C'était comme si d'un moment à l'autre il pouvait rebrousser chemin et aller tous les massacrer. Mais ils n'auraient pas gagner cette bagarre, malgré sa force et sa capacité à envoyer les connards à l'hosto, six contre un et demi, -parce que Newt ne se considérait pas comme un homme à part entière-c'était comme de jeter un homme dans la fosse aux lions, le résultat était évident.

Newt posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son ami et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux même si il était tellement tétanisé par la peur que ça s'apparentait sans doute davantage à une grimace.

-Allons en cours.

Il voulait s'asseoir sur une chaise et oublier, là en ce moment même la géographie lui semblait être quelque chose de très intéressant. Il voulait faire de la géo et se sortir cet incident de sa tête.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à l'infirmerie d'abord ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir très bien.

Et c'est lui qui s'énerva cette fois, parce qu'il en avait marre, parce qu'il se détestait tellement que ça lui était insoutenable. Il faisait pitié.

-Tu veux que je dise quoi à l'infirmière ? Que j'ai faillit me pisser dessus parce que j'ai eu peur qu'on me tabasse ? Que je suis incapable de me comporter comme un mec et que je suis obligé de me cacher derrière un autre gars ? Que je peux pas me défendre parce que je suis une putain de tapette ?!

Thomas ne dit rien, son regard se fit dur et il semblait encore plus remonté que tout à l'heure. Il s'avança dangereusement vers le blond qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le mur. Le brun leva la main et lui asséna une gifle, le bruit raisonna en écho dans le couloir. Newt écarquilla les yeux, complètement déconcerté par ce geste, mais également en colère.

-Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Thomas ?!

Il tentait de ne pas crier trop fort mais ça le démangeait d'hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

-Toi qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire des conneries pareil ?!

-C'est pas des conne

-La ferme ! T'as le droit d'avoir peur, ça à rien à voir avec le fait d'être une fille ou un garçon d'être gay ou hétéro. C'est juste toi et si t'as peur de te faire éclater la gueule c'est pas que t'es une tapette c'est seulement que t'es flippé à l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, tu m'as parler de ce qui t'es arrivé l'autre soir et je comprends que tu ais peur je le comprends tout à fait. Moi aussi j'aurais eu peur si j'avais été dans ton cas.

-Tu aurais su te défendre

-Pas seul contre tout un groupe, je ne suis pas superman. Je suis sûr que tu saurais te débrouiller dans du un contre un

Il se gratta le nez avant de murmurer un « et désolé de t'avoir mis une gifle »

Newt ne répondit pas, il se mordit la lèvre et avança, le brun sur ses talons.

Pour lui c'était une vérité irréfutable, il était faible et le cliché tout définit d'une tapette. Un silence pesant s'installa, qu'aucun des deux n'osaient rompre, ils étaient encore trop en colère, contre l'autre contre eux-même, contre tout. Mais les paroles de Thomas raisonnaient encore dans la tête de l'anglais, et quelque part il savait qu'il souhaitait qu'on lui dise cela depuis des années. Il s'était toujours senti si impuissant, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était qu'on lui dise que c'était normal que ça ne le rendait pas plus faible qu'un autre. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Thomas, qu'il avait seulement reporter son aversion envers ses détracteurs, contre le brun. Thomas ne le méritait pas. Donc pour se faire pardonner alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à leurs salle de cours -cours qui avait dû commencer il y a 20 minutes au moins- il se retourna vivement, percutant ainsi son ami.

-Quoi encore ? s'agaça ce dernier

Newt resta muet, il approcha ses lèvres de la joue de Thomas et y déposa un baiser furtif avant de s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait prit, et il mit ça sur le compte des événements qui l'avaient totalement chamboulé . Mais l'air surpris et désorienté sur le visage de Thomas était si amusant qu'il ne put regretter son geste.


	18. Le froid et la chaleur

**Oui je sais je suis en retard mais j'avais une panne mais ça va un peu mieux maintenant!**

 _Disclaimer: James zouk milouk patacoum tu connais les bails quoi c'est pas mes persos c'est les siens_

* * *

Newt détestait le froid, il détestait avoir la gorge irrité et le nez qui coule à en faire perdre toute crédibilité. Il avait horreur des écharpes et des bonnets, il trouvait ça laid. Ça ne lui allait pas. Il n'aimait guère se trimbaler avec des mouchoirs pleins de morves dans la poche de son manteau. Ça le répugnait le répugnait rien que d'y penser.

Par dessus tout, Newt détestait la fraîcheur qui prenait possession de son corps et engourdissait ses muscles, comme une force invisible qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il était impuissant contre le vent, faible, totalement démuni. Quand le vent se faisait glacial, il était comme prisonnier, pris dans un tourbillons de douleur. Sa jambe déjà meurtrie par son passé funeste devenait une tortue invivable. Ça ressemblait à des milliers de lames qui venaient entailler sa peau sans laisser de traces, seulement la douleur, plus insoutenable que jamais.

Le froid était son pire ennemi.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça paraîtrait stupide après tout, comment peut-on détester un climat à ce point ? Au point de le définir comme étant son ennemi ? Sauf que c'était ancré en lui comme gravé dans la pierre : Il ne l'aimait pas, il le détestait depuis toujours. Quand les enfants s'amusaient dans la neige, lui restait cloîtrer chez lui, malgré ses parents qui l'incitaient à profiter de la poudreuse. Pour quelles raisons ? Pour qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule avec une bataille stupide et finisse par attraper un rhume ? Il y avait de bien meilleur moyen de s'amuser que de ce jeter une potentielle maladie à la figure. Si ce n'avait pas été pour Noël, il aurait bien hiberner toute la saison.

Parce que le froid est douleur, le froid est morne. Le froid est triste. Le froid est violent. Le froid le rend malade rien qu'en y pensant et aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout : aujourd'hui il neigeait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à New York, il neigeait. C'était arrivé alors qu'il marchait avec ses parents en direction d'un fast-food.

Ça n'aurait pas pu tomber quand il était encore chez lui ? Au moins, il se serait emmitouflé bien au chaud dans ses couvertures, le chauffage allumé, un bon chocolat chaud entre les mains. Mais non, il fallait qu'il soit là, à supporter ce climat qui devenait de plus en plus glacial à mesure que la neige tombait.

Au départ, ce n'était que de simples flocons, rien de bien alarmant mais à présent il s'agissait carrément d'une tempête. Une tempête soudaine, imprévisible, qui avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée. le propriétaire du restaurant avaitallumé le chauffage mais ce n'était qu'une mince source de chaleur. Rien à voir, donc, avec les lieux chics que ses parents fréquentaient habituellement pour leur sorties du week-end. Dire que c'était lui qui avait proposé d'aller manger dans un service de restauration rapide. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir faire dans la simplicité ! La prochaine fois, il s'assumera en tant que gosse de riche ! Il s'imaginait la chaleur ambiante des lieux qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement pour ces sorties en famille.

Il serait là, assis confortablement sur sa chaise, buvant son champagne tandis que la musique résonnerait dans la salle. Avant qu'il n'attaque son gros steak, un joli serveur aux yeux verts et à la peau dorée viendrait le prendre en otage. Mais il était là, et il n'y avait ni chaleur ambiante, ni musique, ni Clint.

C'est donc en râlant qu'il avala tout son menu, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et amusé de son père. Ils connaissaient l'opinion de leurs fils sur l'hiver et son attitude grincheuse ne les surprenait guère. Mais Mrs Jewels était une femme qui tenait aux apparences, elle se devait de faire bonne impression à chaque fois. Ça ne concernait pas seulement sa tenue à elle, mais aussi celle de sa famille. Newt était le seul fruit de ses entrailles, son unique chef-d'oeuvre et il était primordial pour elle qu'il se tienne bien. Elle n'avait aucune influence sur les choix de son fils, elle ne voulait pas en avoir. Elle ne se considérait pas comme maîtresse de ses actes, pas depuis qu'il était en âge de se forger lui-même. Cependant elle tenait à ce qu'il montre un peu de respect envers l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donné et elle l'avait éduquer selon des principes bien précis. L'un d'eux était : en public, quoi qu'il se passe, on se doit de faire bonne impression et d'être agréable même si ça sonnait faux. Alors elle soupira d'exaspération devant l'attitude de son enfant, en se disant que de toute manière, elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Il fallait attendre qu'il se calme. Et comme la tempête semblait vouloir durée encore longtemps, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Regardez-vous tous les deux ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez ! s'exclama Mr. Jewels

Newt lui lança un regard noir avant de mordre dans son hamburger, de mâcher, d'avaler, de lui lancer un autre regard noir, de remordre dans son hamburger, de remâcher, de reavaler, et etc. Au final, il passa toute la dégustation de son sandwich à jeter des coups d'oeil hostiles à son père. Père qui, très divertit par la situation, en profita pour le charrier un peu. Contrairement à sa femme, il n'était guère exigeant. Mr. Jewel avait ses préférences, sa manière d'être et de faire mais il ne demandait en aucun cas à ce que son enfant se comporte de telle ou telle manière. Après tout, est-ce qu'il était judicieux d'exiger d'un adolescent de mauvaise humeur de se comporter de manière décente ? Même les adultes ont du mal à se retenir, et parfois ils se retiennent tellement que lorsqu'ils n'en peuvent plus, c'est bien pire que s'ils avaient tout évacué petit à petit.

Enfin, Newt était simplement de mauvaise humeur, pas sur le point de faire une crise. Rien de grave donc, c'était même plutôt drôle.

Newt finit son menu en premier et il commanda un soda en plus pour attendre, pas que ses parents aient fini, mais que la maudite neige cesse de tomber. Il scrutait le temps affreux par les portes vitrées et c'était comme si la neige le narguait. Elle avait déjà recouvert le sol de son manteau immaculé et elle se jetait du ciel avec frénésie comme une sauvage tentant d'ensevelir le monde sous un froid mordant.

La clochette du petit restaurant retentit et un couple entra accompagné d'un adolescent et d'une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Newt ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il connaissait le garçon. Il ne réalisa pas non plus quand ce dernier s'avança vers lui, mais il dû bien le calculer lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

\- Minho ! Comment vas tu ?

L'asiatique lui fit un demi-sourire en disant que ça allait tandis que le blond saluait de la main les parents de son ami. Le père de Minho était un homme mince et élance, le crâne dégarni en son milieu, le reste de ses cheveux gris formant une couronne sur sa tête. Sa mère était une petite femme, un peu ronde, le visage bienveillant. Newt ne se faisait généralement pas de première impression sur les individus qu'il rencontrait, mais il apprécia immédiatement ces gens-là. Ils arboraient un sourire plein de douceur, ils étaient simple, sans subterfuge. Mr et Mrs Lee [NdR : Vous voyez le nom totalement cliché ?] firent rapidement la connaissance Mr. et Mrs. Jewel avant de s'installer dans un coin du restaurant sous l'exigence de leur petite fille qui mourrait d'envie de s'asseoir prêt des fenêtres pour admirer la neige.*petite naïve, tu t'es fait avoir par son blanc pur ! * pensa Newt. Pauvre gamine, si elle savait...

Minho prit place à côté de Newt alors qu'ils parlaient du lycée et de du prochain match prévu pour la saison. Le garçon ne semblait pas en grande forme, même s'il prétendait le contraire depuis un certain moment en fait. Depuis la fête, pour être précis et même si Thomas et lui se reparlaient, il y avait toujours une tension certaine entre eux. Thomas regardait toujours Minho d'un air désapprobateur comme s'il avait commis une faute énorme. Quelle faute ? Newt ne le savait pas; peut-être qu'au fond, il voudrait savoir mais il avait appris à ne pas s'inscruster dans les problèmes d'autrui, à moins qu'on amène ledit problème à lui volontairement. Au quel cas, il se faisait un plaisir d'aider.

\- Sinon, comment tu vas toi ? demanda Minho

\- Tu me demande si je vais bien ? Tu as vu cette pétasse dehors ?!

\- Newt ! le réprimanda sa mère, alors que l'autre garçon scrutait l'extérieur à la recherche d'une potentielle pétasse. Mais il n'y avait que des passants qui défilaient à grande vitesse, sans doute dans le but de s'abriter aussi vite que possible.

\- Il y a personne. De qui tu parles ?

\- Il parle de la neige, répondit Mr. Jewel

Il lui expliqua également qu'il était inuitle de s'attarder sur le sujet, parce qu'ils pourraient y passer des heures. Minho obtempéra et ne posa aucune question sur la haine de Newt pour l'hiver. Le blond savait qu'il paraissait ridicul mais au vu du rictus amusé qu'affichait à présent l'asiatique, ça en valait bien la peine. L'anglais prenait une gorgée de son soda, lorsuqu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur le pan de son pull. Il baissa la tête vers l'adorable petite soeur de son ami. Elle ressemblait à Minho, avec cette lueur de défis dans les yeux comme si elle attendit de prouver au monde quoi elle était capable. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une enfant très sage, plutôt capricieuse même mais tellement mignonne qu'on pouvait facilement lui pardonner. Ah les enfants !

\- T'es le copain de mon frère ? Mon frère c'est Minho ! Tu sais, Minho c'est lui - elle le pointa du doigt - et ben lui c'est mon frère et mon frère c'est Minho et Minho c'est

\- Oui c'est moi, tu l'as déjà dis Hyuna, coupa son frère

Hyuna se tourna vers son frère et plongea son regard dans celui de son ainé.

\- C'est parce que tu es mon frère. Mon frère. Mon grand frère. Et ça, tout le monde doit savoir et comprendre. Mon frère à moi.

Newt et ses parents poussèrent une exclamation attendrit et le blond aurait jurer qu'il avait vu son père essuyer une larme. Hyuna leva les deux bras en l'air, et son frère la porta contre lui en lui assignant deux gros baiser sur ses petites joues.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? s'exclama le garçon

Il la reposa au sol et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Bah oui, je le sais ! Au fait, il s'appelle comment ton copain ?

\- Il s'appelle Newt

Elle se tourna vers le blond et tendit sa petite main dans sa direction, alors Newt prit ses petits doigts avec délicatesse, lui accordant un sourire bienveillant.

\- Bonjour Newt, moi c'est Hyuna. Ça te dit de devenir mon ami ?

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire innocent, un sourire qui n'avait pas encore été abîmé par les problèmes de la vie. Le sourire d'un enfant, d'une petite fille, qui ne demandait qu'à découvrir le monde et qui croyait encore en la magie et au père noël. Un visage émerveillé par le tout, et le rien, réchauffant le cœur du blond. Peut être que la neige continuait de tomber dehors, peut être qu'il avait encore un peu froid mais peu importait il avait devant lui tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. L'expression même du bonheur sans aucune limite.


	19. Fortune

**Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Je sais je sais ça fait longtemps mais me revoilà et puis maintenant vous aurez au moins un chapitre toute les deux semaines promis ! Je vais écrire un petit peu tout les jours ! Désolé si c'est trop court...**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : C'est toujours la même histoire ! James n'accepte pas de me les donner mais bon un jour j'y arriverai !_

* * *

Hyuna avait totalement flashé sur Newt, si bien qu'elle refusa de le lâcher quand ce dernier dut rentrer chez lui. Mr et Mrs Lee durent donc inviter les Jewels à boire un verre chez eux, ils habitaient au coin de la rue, ce qui leur évitait de marcher trop longtemps dans la neige. La tempête avait cessé mais le sol était jonché de poudreuse et certains passants glissaient sur le verglas. Ce fut un soulagement pour Newt d'entendre que les parents de son ami l'invitaient chez eux, car il ne se sentait pas de marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

Hyuna marchait au milieu de Newt et Minho, tenant leurs main. Ils s'amusaient à la faire voler de temps en temps et elle riait aux éclats chaque fois que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Elle glissait sur le verglas sans tomber, retenue par la poigne forte de son grand frère et du blond. Newt rêvait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur depuis des années, chez lui il se sentait seul quand ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il aurait aimé avoir un petit être à chérir et à protéger, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'amuser quand il s'ennuyait, qu'il pourrait serrer dans ses bras quand il se sentait triste. Ou même quelqu'un avec qui se disputer pour des raisons aussi futiles qu'une part de gâteau, se dit-il en pensant à Thomas et Jenny. Lui aussi était chanceux d'avoir sa petite sœur, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sur la jeune fille, il ferait tout pour elle. Les liens fraternels, Newt voulait connaître cet amour là.

Leurs parents marchaient derrière eux, les surveillant tout en discutant. Le blond avait bien vu que les parents de Minho avaient été réticent à les inviter chez eux au départ, et il savait bien pourquoi. La richesse de ses parents se remarquait de loin, dans leurs vêtements, dans leurs façon d'être et surtout celle de sa mère. Recevoir des gens aussi fortunés devaient les rendre mal à l'aise, honteux aussi. Cependant si il y avait bien une chose que Newt ne cessait d'affirmer et dont il était fier à propos de ses parents, c'est qu'ils ne choisissaient pas leurs fréquentations en fonction de leurs classes sociales . Ils n'habitaient pas un quartier riche après tout et leur maison était tout à fait banale. Alors Mr et Mrs Lee n'avaient rien à craindre parce qu'on ne les jugerai pas. L'anglais n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de gâté, si on excluait les sorties dans les restaurant de luxe il vivait comme un ado de classe moyenne. Avant son accident, il travaillait dans les champs durant les vacances pour se faire de l'argent et s'acheter des vêtements. Ses parents lui avaient inculqué les valeurs du travail très tôt et de ce fait Newt restait très humble sur sa richesse, il ne l'étalait pas au grand jour et pour être honnête, il préférait travailler pour avoir ce qu'il voulait plutôt que d'user de la fortune de ses parents. Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas avoir un job qui exigeait qu'il soit debout toute la journée.

* * *

-Non c'est vrai? Vous travaillez pour Maze Magasine!

Mr Lee s'avéra être un grand fan de ses parents, il passa près d'une demie-heure à demander des renseignements sur le journal. Newt entendait les deux couples bavarder de la chambre de Minho. Les deux garçons et Hyuna jouaient à « Mario Kart » et l'anglais se faisait laminer, même par la petite. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire le mauvais joueur, il s'amusait tellement ici que si il devait perdre toute sa vie pour que la journée dure le plus longtemps possible, alors il perdrait. Les Lee vivaient dans un appartement un peu miteux et tout semblait venir d'une brocante chez eux, Minho avait dit qu'il avait pu s'acheter son ordi, sa télé et ses consoles en travaillant dans un fast-food et en faisant du baby-sitting. Il travaillait tous les étés et pendant les vacances pour aider ses parents et se faire des petits plaisirs. Newt l'admirait pour ça, il admirait sa maturité et sa capacité à prendre les choses en main. Il ne se morfondait pas, il ne pleurait pas à cause de sa pauvreté mais il se battait pour sortir de ce tourbillon. Il était heureux et on pouvait lui proposer de vivre dans la plus riche des familles, il le refuserait parce que sa famille possédait une richesse incommensurable, celle-la même qui dépassait toutes les fortunes du monde.

* * *

Ce week-end rapprocha fortement Newt et Minho et leur relation devint encore plus forte à compter de ce moment. Lundi matin en voyant qu'ils s'entendaient encore mieux qu'à l'accoutumé, Thomas poussa un cri de désespoir en se plaignant que son meilleur ami l'abandonnait pour un british Newt avait rit et Minho s'était figé en entendant Thomas parler de lui comme son meilleur ami. Puis il avait rit aussi avant de donner une tape dans le dos du brun. L'anglais ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait entre les deux garçons, mais il était certain de quelque chose, ces deux là ne cesseraient pas d'être amis pour quoi que ce soit et aucun de leurs différents ne feraient obstruction à leur amitié.

En revanche, la relation entre Thomas et Newt même si extérieurement tout allait pour le mieux semblait tendu. Ou était-ce une impression du blond? Son ami avait l'air de tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Si Minho ou Brenda ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages il filait dans un lieu bondé d'élève comme si il lui était vital de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Newt. Ce dernier se sentit blessé par cette attitude mais il n'en dit rien, il avait sûrement ses raisons, stupides raisons. Pourquoi donc avait-il peur de se retrouver seul avec le blond. Ils se connaissaient depuis un petit moment déjà et leur complicité n'était plus à démontrer. Newt appréciait Thomas et il savait que le brun l'appréciait aussi, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Peut-être était-ce seulement la pitié qui avait entraîné la naissance de leur amitié. Le cœur du blond se serra à cette pensée, si c'était ça il ne le pardonnerait jamais à Thomas.

Le manège du brun dura pendant trois jours, trois jours pendant lesquels il faisait comme si Newt n'était pas là et même si il ne s'éloignait pas physiquement c'était comme si ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Trois jours pendant lesquels l'anglais se fit l'effet d'être un parasite. Trois jours avant qu'il n'en ait marre et qu'il s'éloigne de lui-même.

Un matin il se leva en même temps que son père et demanda à ce dernier de l'emmener jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Si Thomas ne voulait plus être son ami alors Newt allait exaucer son souhait. Il avait mal terriblement mal à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi important que le brun, mais il ne voulait être un fardeau pour personne et si le brun ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie alors il ne s'imposerait pas.

Il arriva en cours plus tôt que d'habitude et passa un bon moment à la bibliothèque. Tout n'était pas rose pour Mia non plus, elle était penchée au milieu du vide et la poutre sur laquelle elle se tenait menaçait de craquer à tout moment. La sonnerie retentit au moment même où Newt tourna la page et il se résigna à aller en cours en espérant que tout se passe bien pour la princesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir où se situait sa salle de classe, il tomba nez à nez avec Thomas. Newt eut l'impression que son ventre se tordait de douleur, mais il resta de marbre quand le garçon s'avança vers lui.

-Hey Newt pourquoi t'étais pas là ce matin mon pote?

"Mon pote" Newt lui jeta un regard si noir que Thomas recula de quelques pas. Le blond serra les dents et se mordit la langue, il mourrait d'envie de lui hurler ses quatre vérités à ce connard. Mais il se ravisa et parti rejoindre Aris. Le brun ne vint même pas vers eux, il ne chercha pas d'explication, il n'essaya même pas. Il s'adossa contre le mur et bavarda avec Brenda et ses amies, comme si Newt n'était pas plus important que ça. Comme si ils n'avaient jamais été amis et le blond sentit sa gorge le brûler.


	20. Seul

**Bonne année si tu lis ça après minuit sinon ben coucou à toi et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages cité dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient alors pour les réservations aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. 3**_

Les jours passaient, Teresa et les autres terminales revenaient dans un peu plus d'une semaine et Newt et Thomas ne se parlaient toujours pas. Même si le brun tentait parfois de lui adresser la parole, l'anglais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui pardonner, il se sentait insulté par l'attitude de son ex ami. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Newt avait dû s'éloigner de la bande pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son camarade de classe, le voir pendant les cours le mettait déjà hors de lui. Son temps avec Minho et Gally s'était donc considérablement restreint si bien qu'ils communiquaient davantage par sms et les réseaux sociaux que de vive voix.

A défaut de traîner avec Thomas, Newt avait choisit scrupuleusement de passer ses journées avec (nda :non non pas Michton il faut pas déconner quand même!) Aris. Enfin non, il n'y avait aucun scrupule dans ce choix, Aris était un gars calme, un peu dérangé mais dans le bon sens et il était parfait pour apporter au blond toute la sérénité dont il avait besoin. Malgré sa rivalité légendaire avec Thomas, il ne profitait pas de l'aversion de Newt pour casser du sucre sur le dos du brun. A vrai dire le peu de fois où ils parlaient de Thomas, c'était comme si le garçon incitait Newt à lui pardonner.

Newt aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple, mais il avait peur que si il excusait si facilement Thomas, ce dernier ne l'abandonne indéfiniment sans crainte parce que le blond finirait toujours par lui pardonner. Et ça c'était inconcevable, Newt n'était un acquis pour personne.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il a eu une bonne raison d'agir de la sorte ? demanda Aris alors qu'ils discutaient dans un coin de la cour

-Je me fiche de savoir si il a des raisons ou non, parce qu'au final si il en avait il aurait bien pu m'en parler avant et là peut-être qu'on aurait trouvé une solution. C'est un connard qui m'a prit pour son bouche trou c'est tout ! S'énerva le blond

-Il n'est pas comme ça..

-Je me fiche de savoir comment il est ou pas, d'ailleurs je préférerais qu'on ne parle plus de lui !

Aris obtempéra, soucieux de vouloir passer une journée dans le calme mais son regard signifia au blond que le sujet n'était pas encore clos. Newt ne se demandait pas pourquoi Aris essayait tant bien que mal de défendre la personne la moins susceptible d'être son ami, parce que ça ne l'étonnait pas venant du garçon. Il ne jugeait jamais les situations en fonction de sa relation avec les personnes, et de la considération qu'ils leurs portaient. Il savait que Thomas et Newt s' entendaient très bien et c'était pour cela qu'il tentait d'arranger les choses. Plus l'anglais traînait avec le châtain, plus il se rendait compte que c'était une personne incroyable. Il en disait peu sur lui, il se contentait d'écouter et d'apporter des conseils mais il ne mentionnait rien sur sa vie, sa famille, ses passions. Si bien que Newt se demandait si il le connaissait vraiment, parce qu'au delà du lycée, de sa rivalité avec Thomas, de son regard vague et de ses tâches de rousseurs, il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre sur Aris Jones.

-Aris ?

-Pourquoi tu le déteste ?

-Pourquoi je déteste qui ?

-Thomas.

-C'est toi qui le déteste

-Je le déteste pas

Le châtain esquissa un sourire.

-Je suis juste en colère contre lui. Acheva le blond

-Ce qu'il y a entre moi et cette tête de nœud c'est inexplicable, c'est en nous. C'est plus fort que toutes les histoires d'amour du monde, c'est mon ennemi préféré. Je ne le déteste pas, je sais juste que lui et moi on n'est pas fait pour être amis et il le sait aussi. Pourtant je sais que c'est un gars bien et vice versa. On se ressemble un peu sur certains points et on a des valeurs similaires. Mais quand je le vois j'ai juste envie de lui péter à la gueule. Pas très romantique hein ? Je crois que c'est depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, c'est un peu comme le coup de foudre. Un regard et tu sais que toute ta vie t'auras envie de bizuter cette sale tronche.

Le blond trouva la déclaration assez mignonne dans un sens, si on mettait de côté les flatulences en pleine face. Peut être qu'il devait pardonner à Thomas, mais pour l'instant il fallait le laisser mariner encore un peu. Il était encore trop en colère pour lui parler sans avoir envie de le baffer et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il ne voulait pas taper sur quelqu'un, ses phalanges étaient trop fragile.

* * *

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se trouvait ici, ses pieds l'avaient conduit sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Peut être qu'il avait besoin de le voir, que sa jambe avait supporté la douleur d'une longue marche parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de venir jusqu'ici, il ressentait le désir irrépressible d'être en sa présence maintenant.

Newt ouvrit la porte et traversa la grande salle, il était là, il savait qu'il était là. Les gens le regardait avec condescendance, tous vêtus de leurs parfaits habits de riche. Est-ce qu'ils savaient que c'était le fils des propriétaires du magazine le plus en vogue du moment qu'ils lorgnaient comme des insolents ?

Trop grande, Newt trouvait cette salle beaucoup trop grande, elle n'en finissait pas, il marchait, il marchait encore et encore et c'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas, la sortie, figée au loin. Leurs yeux trop curieux, trop critiqueurs, il avait envie de les arracher. Il les détestait, il les détestait tous ces putains de bourgeois.

Il entra de l'autre côté, d'un pas décisif. Mais quand il le vit, il ne sut plus réellement quoi faire, et il resta immobile devant lui et les quatre autres. Parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul et que quoi qu'il fasse il était piégé. Ils sauraient.

Ses yeux verts l'observaient avec inquiétude, c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, il se souciait réellement de son état. Ça et sa putain de peau doré qu'il rêvait de caresser le soir dans son lit, un paquet de mouchoir à la main, en s'adonnant à des activités pour le moins assez physique, du moins pour sa main gauche.

-Newt ? Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

C'était sorti sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, mais tout était confus chez lui depuis quelques jours et tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de réconfort, d'amour aussi et il ne savait pas si Clint était amoureux de lui, ni même ce que lui ressentait mais il n'avait rien de plus proche.

-Je fini dans une demie-heure, tu peux m'attendre ?

Le blond hocha la tête, il ne remarqua pas que son petit copain s'était rapproché et lui avait collé un baiser sur le front. Sur le front, pas sur les lèvres Dieu merci, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être qu'ils ne sauraient pas.

Cette demi-heure passa en un éclair, étonnant comme l'envie au lieu de rendre l'attente insoutenable, rend l'anglais plus patient. Parce qu'au fond, il ne savait pas, il n'en était pas totalement sûre. Il doutait, il doutait chaque jour de ses choix et de celui là plus que tout. Mais il était heureux avec Clint, le serveur l'appréciait réellement et il ne l'abandonnerait pas lui. Ça il le savait parce que Clint était quelqu'un de bien, et les bonnes personnes n'abandonnent pas ceux qu'ils aiment.

Alors quand enfin ils sortirent du restaurant, le blond prit sa main sans regarder le monde autour de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de s'affirmer aujourd'hui, mais ces quelques inconnus qui traversaient les même rues qu'eux, il s'en ficher pas mal. Tout comme eux se fichaient de lui.

Ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement du serveur et Newt bondit sur ses lèvres. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il était comme fou, et insatiable, il mourrait de soif et celle là un verre d'eau ne pouvait pas l'étancher. Un désir colossal le submergeait et plus rien ne comptait à part Clint en ce moment même, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ce jeune homme au teint doré et aux yeux émeraude et il ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressentit un besoin aussi vital de toute sa vie.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration, leurs front collé l'un contre l'autre ils se fixaient sans rien dire. Leurs souffle caressant le visage de l'autre, Newt aurait aimé dire tellement de chose. Il se sentait si seul en ce moment et il n'avait que Clint pour combler ce vide. Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant, se sentait si heureux de l'avoir mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

-T'es vraiment en forme toi. Remarqua Clint après un long moment de silence

-Tu tiens à moi ?

-Je ne sortirai pas avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec moi ?

-T'es tellement tellement innocent, tellement doux, j'ai l'impression que tu te soucis de tout le monde peut-être que c'est faux peut-être que je me trompe. Mais j'ai cette impression, que ton désir c'est de rendre le monde un peu plus beau, t'es une sorte d'ange, tu ressembles à un ange. Et putain quand t'as parlé de ta passion pour la photo la dernière fois, j'ai explosé, je te jure y'a une bombe qui a fait boom en moi, un véritable attentat au désir. y'a sûrement d'autres raisons mais là tout de suite je trouve pas, mais tu me plais bordel, tu me plais de dingue.

Le blond ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire, des milliers d'aiguilles lui piquaient l'estomac et putain c'était extraordinairement agréable comme sensation.

-Newt ?

Désir, envie, besoin, nécessité, soif, réconfort.

Il enleva son propre T-Shirt et le regarda les yeux flamboyants.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Amour ?


	21. Manque

**Salut à vous peuple des Newtmas shipper! J'espère que vous allez bien et que si ça va pas ça ira plus tard. Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je pense n'est pas si mauvais que ça mais à vous de me le dire pas vrai?**

 ** _Dislaimer:_** _En fait comme d'hab (ché pas vous mais moi, genre Bigflo et Oli? Vous connaissez pas? Comment ça?!) les personnages sont la propriétés de James Dashner._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand Newt ouvrit enfin les yeux. Les rayons du soleil agressaient sa vue et il mit un certain temps à s'habituer à toute cette luminosité. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, un corps reposait à ses côtés, un corps nu. Une peau dorée que le soleil embellissait de sa lumière, le blond effleura l'épiderme de Clint de ses doigts fin, il remonta jusqu'à son cou et passa sa main dans les cheveux châtain de son petit ami. Il entortilla ses boucles soyeuses entre ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre. Ils avaient fait l'amour, comme ça sur un coup de tête du blond, ils avaient franchit ce pas qu'il appréhendait tellement. Ça n'avait pas été le moment le plus incroyable de son existence, la douleur avait dépassé le plaisir, c'était sa première fois après tout. Mais il était content, content d'avoir dépassé cette limite et de l'avoir fait avec Clint.

Il songeait depuis le moment où il avait énoncé son envie de se faire culbuter (quoi ? Trop violent? Ok je change)

Il songeait depuis le moment où il avait énoncer son envie d'aller plus loin, à ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le serveur, grandissait chaque jour et là en le regardant dormir, en sentant sa peau sous ses doigts, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

Clint ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, les émeraudes rencontrèrent les ténèbres et il lui sourit, d'un sourire doux, amoureux peut-être.

-On se réveille enfin la marmotte ? Demanda l'anglais

Clint se positionna sur le dos, en se retournant le draps descendit et leurs corps dévêtus, furent totalement à découvert. Newt se dépêcha, gêné, de remonter le tissu contre lui et ses joues chauffèrent quand il entendit le rire taquin de son petit ami.

-Je me suis endormi bien après toi, il est donc normal que je me réveille plus tard

Le blond s'était assoupi une seconde après la fin de leurs ébats, (aucune putain d'endurance quoi). Il fallait dire que l'expérience avait été des plus éprouvantes, et Clint lui, n'était pas un novice.

-Ne te moques pas de moi.

Le serveur se positionna au dessus de lui et il se regardèrent pendant un bon moment, Newt sentait le genou de Clint frôler sa cuisse et une chaleur agréable infiltrait son corps. Clint lui jeta un regard sournois.

-On veut recommencer ?

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et dévora son cou de baiser, il laissa une marque et Newt le maudit pour cela parce qu'il devrait la cacher. Clint caressa son corps frêle de ses lèvres et Newt se sentit partir et il le savait cette fois, ce serait vraiment magique.

-On va voir si tu vas être plus endurant cette fois

, peut-être pas en fait.

-Connard

* * *

Newt jouait avec son stylo, il le faisait tourner dans tous les sens écoutant d'une oreille distraite la leçon d'Anglais du jour. Aris prenait attentivement des notes à ses côtés, ou alors il gribouillait n'importe quoi, Newt n'aurait pas su dire, mais son ami paraissait trop concentré pour que ce soit réel. Enfin le professeur semblait satisfait puisqu'il incita le blond à prendre exemple sur son voisin. Aris bomba fièrement et exagérément le torse attirant les ricanements de certains élèves de la classe.

-Fais pas genre que t'es un bon élève Jones

Il n'avait pas encore entendu sa voix de la journée, Thomas était redevenu distant, sans doute avait-il abandonné l'idée de s'expliquer et c'était tant mieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait, parce qu'une partie de Newt voulait retrouver le brun. Leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d'un instant, Thomas s'était retourné pour faire face à son rival, au lieu de quoi il s'immobilisa sur les prunelles ténébreuse de l'anglais. Le temps d'un instant, Newt songea à lui pardonner, à ignorer la souffrance que l'éloignement de son ami avait fait naître chez lui, il songea à oublier. Mais on ne peut pas oublier. Pour certains ça paraîtrait anodin, un ami vous ignore, il revient s'excuse et comme il s'excuse tout va bien. Mais pas pour Newt, pour Newt, si on vous abandonnait une fois, on pouvait recommencer indéfiniment.

Alors pour s'échapper de cet instant de vulnérabilité il baissa les yeux sur sa feuille de cours, et sur les dessins qui entouraient la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Comme un automatisme, sa main se mit à jouer avec le stylo à nouveau et comme l'objet qui tournait et tournait entre ses doigts, les pensées du blonds ne cessaient de valser dans sa tête. C'était étrange, sa relation avec Clint ne cessait de s'améliorer de jour en jour il en était heureux mais quelque part son cœur était comme brisé. Ou peut-être était-ce l'amour, peut être était-ce aimer qui lui faisait aussi mal et qu'il finirait par s'y habituer.

L'odeur des enchiladas titilla les narines du blond dès que lui et son père arrivèrent au pas de la porte. Mr Jewel avait récupéré son fils à l'arrêt comme à chaque fois depuis que Newt ne voulait plus entendre parler de leur voisin. Le jeune anglais devait attendre son père pendant plus de deux heures parfois mais il lui était impossible pour lui de songer à demander de l'aide à son ex ami. « La fierté c'est la fierté pardi ! » se disait-il à chaque fois qu'il allait flancher.

Le dîner fût succulent, cela semblait faire une éternité que sa mère n'avait pas pris le temps de cuisiner un bon plaît, ou cuisiner tout court. Quand ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps ils commandaient, mais parfois quand l'un des parents finissait assez tôt, il mettait en œuvre ses talents de cuisinier au service de la petite famille. Ses deux parents savaient préparer de merveilleux plats, qui le faisait saliver rien que d'y penser, et ils s'étaient tous les trois souvent demandés pourquoi Newt cuisinait comme un pied. Il est sans aucun doute des choses que les gènes ne transmettent point.

Newt dégustait son dessert, une belle part de tarte à la fraise, il en raffolait tellement qu'il ne cessait de lécher sa cuillère après chaque bouchée, sous l'œil à la fois amusé et attendrit de son père et sa mère.

-Au fait Newt mon chéri, Thomas est passé il y a une heure. annonça sa mère

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il laissa sa cuillère en suspend quelques secondes avant de la reposait brutalement sur la table. Ses joues chauffèrent parce que ce crétin était si entêté qu'il venait carrément jusqu'à chez lui alors qu'il savait parfaitement que les chances de le croiser étaient moindre. Cet imbécile.

-Tu lui as bien dis que je ne voulais pas le voir ?

Mr Jewel leva les yeux aux ciel, totalement dépassé par toute la rancune de son enfant.

-Je ne lui ai rien dis, il m'a simplement dit de te remettre quelque chose, il m'a dit qu'en main propre il lui aurait été impossible de te la donner. Et si tu t'évertues à l'ignorer c'est assez logique

-C'est lui qui a commencé !

-Tu n'es plus un enfant Newt. Soupira son père

-Quoi qu'il en soit c'est posé sur ton lit dans ta chambre et avant de le jeter, sois mature et regarde.

Le blond soupira et fini son désert dans une ambiance moins joyeuse qu'au départ. Pourquoi ses parents défendaient Thomas ? C'était lui la chaire de leur chaire, leur sang, le résultat de la connexion entre leurs deux sexes. Le fœtus qui avait grandit dans le ventre de sa mère, c'était lui qui devait avoir raison à leurs yeux pas cet imbécile.

Une lettre ? Ce crétin lui avait écrit une lettre d'excuse. Bien que cela restait le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'expliquait convenablement. Bien qu'il fut tenter de la déchirer en mille morceaux Newt la déplia pour la lire.

 _« J'ai jamais écris de lettre, je préfère tout dire en face, et je dis pas ça dans le sens où je suis un mec ultra sincère ou autre mais juste histoire de te dire que cette lettre risque de partir en couilles. Au fond je sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose de s'excuser parce que j'ai pas d'excuses pas vrai ? Je t'ai ignoré comme ça du jour au lendemain sans que tu ne fasses rien de mal, au contraire depuis qu'on se connaît t'es toujours adorable avec moi. Mais pourtant j'ai une excuse, j'avais peur, ou plutôt j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on se rapproche un peu plus toi et moi qu'on se rapproche trop. Quand tu m'as embrassé sur la joue la dernière fois, j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et ça me faisait flipper. C'est dingue mais comme un réflexe, je me suis mis à parler encore plus avec Teresa à faire des vidéos conférence avec elle, à regarder les photos de nos rendez vous. Pour me rassurer pour me dire qu'il n'y a qu'elle. Puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre ? Tu es avec Clint de toute façon. J'ai été idiot, un putain de crétin mais pardonne moi, parce que c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Tu es une personne formidable Newt , je te l'ai déjà dis peut être un peu trop même. En tout cas je suis sincèrement désolé. »_

Newt laissa tomber la feuille sur le lit, riant comme un dément devant la bêtise de ce garçon. Il riait si fort que ça lui piquait la gorge et ça l'irritait tellement qu'il se mit à pleurer. Thomas craignait que le blond ne tombe amoureux de lui. Mais quel putain de cliché ce gars.


	22. La rue

**Hello! Quoi? Comment ça ça fait longtemps? J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est quitté y a deux jours à peine, non mais franchement j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Bon pour ma défense j'avais décidé que je me concentrer exclusivement sur les cours donc. Mais me revoilà et c'est les vacances (souffle). Comme d'habitude je suis abonnés aux fautes d'orthographes la personne qui m'a corrigé n'est pas la même que d'habitude mais elle a fait de son mieux. J'espère que que ça va vous plaire.**

Il déchira le papier en plusieurs morceaux et jeta les miettes dans la corbeille. Thomas croyait-il vraiment que Newt allait lui pardonner si la raison de ses agissements était aussi pathétique ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'écrire sur une misérable feuille qu'il le trouvait formidable allait tout arranger ? Parce que c'était pire maintenant, tout était bien pire, Newt le détestait. Il le détestait tellement à cet instant qu'il en souffrait, et plus sa colère montait, plus il avait mal, là quelque part entre les poumons, ou peut être à l'estomac, en fait il avait mal un peu partout.

Il descendit pour boire un verre d'eau et ne prêta pas attention à ses parents qui semblaient en grande conversation au salon. Si mieux il se portait, il aurait sans doute participé vivement à la discussion, même si le sujet ne le passionnait pas, juste histoire de passer un peu de temps avec ses parents. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de parler, alors il remonta dans sa chambre et même si il était encore tôt, même si demain était samedi, même si il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et attendit patiemment que Morphée vienne le prendre dans ses bras.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le ciel était encore sombre au dehors et le soleil se levait à peine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement mal dormi. Il se sentait mal et fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas se rendormir maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Il se leva pour prendre une douche. Il aurait pu rester là sous le jet, se laisser bercer par les vapeurs relaxantes de l'eau chaude et plonger dans un sommeil reposant. Alors il resta un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et laissa l'eau couler, si ses parents se réveillaient ils le gronderait sûrement, mais il s'en fichait. L'eau éradiquait toute la saleté sur son corps et elle prenait également ses blessures. Comme un parent berçant son enfant, un bébé que les monstres dans le noir ont effrayé. Il se laissait aller dans les bras de l'eau comme si elle le consolait d'un mauvais rêve.

Quand il sortit de la douche et que son corps nu dû endurer le froid, la sensation d'avoir mal dormi, la douleur, tout revint en un éclair, comme si on avait gelé toutes ses pensées heureuses. Les bras réconfortants n'étaient plus et l'enfant pleurait à nouveau, il criait à plein poumons car les monstres approchaient, ils étaient là tout proche. Mais Newt ne pouvait pas crier, c'était son coeur, ses poumons, tout son corps qui hurlait. Pourtant le son de toute son amertume se muait en un silence assourdissant, une note en continue que lui seul pouvait entendre, une symphonie qui lui vrillait les tympans. Plus insupportable que tous les bruits.

Il se hâta d'enfiler un peignoir et d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il avait décidé dans son moment de plénitude qu'il allait sortir prendre l'air aujourd'hui. Il prit un peu d'argent pour le bus au cas où marcher deviendrait trop éprouvant et sortit de chez lui. Non sans laisser un mot à ses parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

Il prit un bus au premier arrêt qu'il trouva, il ne connaissait pas encore la ville, pour dire vrai il n'y vivait pas réellement. C'était toujours mieux de dire qu'on vivait à New york pour la forme, ça faisait plus classe, sauf qu'en vérité il vivait dans un petit village au alentour assez près pour qu'on le considère comme étant un new-yorkais.

New York resplendissait ce matin, elle s'animait des éclats de rire, des spectacles de rues, de l'émerveillement des touristes. New York était magnifique là, alors que le soleil se levait, elle vivait déjà, elle était insomniaque. Newt se faufila au milieu des passants, il s'arrêta devant les jongleurs, les mimes, il déposa des pièces dans des étuis, il demanda son chemin. Enfin il visitait New York. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point c'était merveilleux comme endroit, si il l'avait sû plus tôt, peut-être n'aurait-il pas attendu de se sentir aussi peiné pour sortir. Ce n'était pas le madison square garden qui embellissait cette ville, ni sa notoriété ou même ses célébrités. La rue, seulement la rue, car c'est dans la rue que tout naissait, que tout commençait. C'était la rue qui offrait les plus belles mélodies, les plus belles peintures, les plus beaux drames.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à un banc où il reposa sa malheureuse jambe. Sur le trottoir d'en face, il y avait une jeune fille qui chantait. Ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient dans le vent et elle faisait vibrer le coeur de Newt avec sa douce voix. Il se laissa emporter par son chant. Elle l'emmena avec lui dans ce monde où tout n'était que mélodie et rêve, là où les problèmes se résolvaient d'un coup de baguette magique, dans ce monde où la liberté est totale. Il en tomba amoureux, de la voix de cette fille, de sa chanson qui guérit sa souffrance mieux que l'eau ne l'avait fait ce matin. Il voulait l'écouter en continue, que jamais elle ne s'arrête, qu'elle chante pour l'éternité.

Il finit par capter son regard au milieu des autres spectateurs, là, au milieu de ce public de fortune. Ils se regardèrent tout le long d'une chanson. Elle avait les yeux en amande et de couleurs noisette, et l'immense sourire qu'elle abordait lui rappela cruellement celui qu'il tentait de chasser de son esprit. Ce même air enjoué, amical et un peu gaffeur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, sans qu'il ne le veuille. Elle s'enfuit comme une rebelle pour s'écraser au sol et le sourire de la jeune fille se fana.

Il rentra chez lui le coeur léger et l'esprit apaisé, la musique raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Au fond peut être qu'elle était sa plus grande consolatrice. Le violon de Marie, la voix de cette inconnue. Les mélodies avaient ce don incroyable de le libérer de toutes ses angoisses.

Ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison. En dessous du mot qu'il leur avait laissé était écrit un autre mot. « Nous sommes allés faire quelques courses ». Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Ne rien faire du tout serait ennuyeux à mourir. Et compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était levé très tôt, qu'il avait encore toute la journée devant lui, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à s'emmerder aussi longtemps.

Il décida après réflexion de se connecter sur skype mais aucun de ses amis n'étaient disponible pour parler, aussi après dix minutes il abandonna l'idée. Ensuite il appela Minho mais en lui parlant au téléphone, le blond se rendit bien compte que son ami était trop accaparé par sa petite sœur pour s'intéresser à lui.

« JOUE AVEC MOI

-Hyuna je suis au téléphone attends…. Oui Newt... Ouais allô ? Allô... Ah t'as vu, il est partit à cause de toi »

Il se mit à réfléchir à son prochain contact quand l'appel se fit de lui même. Sur l'écran de son smarphone, avec un jolie coeur rouge - que le concerné avait ajouté de lui-même - un nom, un seul, et à ce moment il se dit qu'il avait été stupide car c'était bien le mieux placé pour rendre sa journée plus belle. « Clint 3 »

-Hey, la marmotte !

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça ? C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas l'habitude moi, monsieur le gigolo.

-Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de pute ? Attention Newt, je vais devoir te punir si tu es aussi insolent !

L'anglais sentit ses joues chauffer, il se racla la gorge et balbutia une suite de mots incompréhensibles qui firent rire son petit ami de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Et pendant une heure ils discutèrent, de Newt et de son envie d'aller en Angleterre pour revoir ses amis, de Clint et de ses études de langues. Une heure, mais lui il avait l'impression que c'était seulement une minute et quand Clint lui dit qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne le boulot, il lui manqua avant même de raccrocher.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il était peut-être bien amoureux. C'est vrai sinon pourquoi est-ce que Clint devenait aussi indispensable quand il ressentait le besoin intense d'être aimé ?

Il choisit la télévision comme dernier rempart à son ennui, même si elle n'offrait pas ses meilleurs atouts la journée. Même la chaîne des dessins animés le décevait, ils avaient remplacés Pokémon par une émission farfelue dont il ne saisissait absolument pas le sens.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'entrée et se réjouit du retour de ses parents, au moins il aurait quelqu'un et même quelqu'deux (nda quoi ? On a pas le droit d'inventer des mots) avec qui discuter.

Il se précipita pour les accueillir mais se stoppa net en voyant que ce n'était pas ses parents qui lui faisait face.

-Tomm...as

Il vit le brun sourire et eu l'envie insoutenable de lui en foutre une.

-Tu as faillit dire Tommy.

-Qui t'a invité à rentrer ?

-La porte est ouverte, c'est techniquement une invitation à rentrer.

L'anglais se pinça les lèvres. Qu'on le retienne parce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre. Au moins maintenant c'était certain, sa journée serait plus mouvementée.

-Dégage.

Mais Thomas resta. En fait, il se permis même d'aller se servir de l'eau dans la cuisine et de s'asseoir sur le canapé et Newt fût si sidéré qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Et bien, sois pas timide, viens t'asseoir Newt !

-D'accord... Répondit Newt en s'asseyant, ...ATTENDS ATTENDS NON MAIS NON JE M'ASSOIS PAS CHEZ MOI ! EN FAIT SI JE M'ASSOIS CHEZ MOI MAIS TOI NON, GENRE MAIS NON MAIS JE ME LEVE DU COUP, NON EN FAIT TOI LEVE TOI !

Au final, Newt était debout en train de hurler sur Thomas qui lui restait assis et riait comme un dément.

-Tu es..incroyable !

-Tellement incroyable que tu me laisses tomber !

Et là le brun cessa de rire, il baissa la tête et l'anglais sourit fièrement. Thomas était venu s'expliquer ? Très bien, Newt allait lui expliquer à quel point il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

-Est-ce que t'as lu ma lettre ? Demanda Thomas avec une petite voix.

-Oui.

-Donc ?

-Donc, j'ai compris que t'étais un petit connard qui pense que le moindre pd qui sera proche de lui tombera forcément sous son charme.

Il attendit une réplique, mais elle ne vint pas. Ce qui retentit à ses oreilles fut un rire. Un Thomas hilare qui finit par s'étouffer dans sa connerie (et non je vous promets que c'est pas son blondinet qui l'a égorgé)

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Parce que crétin t'as absolument pas compris !

Il tiqua sur le crétin mais ne dit rien, Marie lui disait souvent de positiver dans toute les situations, alors il se calma, il respira un grand coup et se mit à parler.

-Alors dis-moi ce que j'ai mal compris Tommy, parce que, ce que dit ta lettre, c'est bien que quand je t'ai embrassé sur la joue ça t'as refroidit. Mais tu sais j'avais pas l'intention de te draguer et tu pouvais parfaitement me dire de prendre mes distances en apprenant ma sexualité. Je ne vais pas t'imposer mes préférences, j'ai jamais fais ça, puis t'as une copine merde ! Je suis pas un connard et en plus de ça, j'ai quelqu'un moi et...

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Sa gorge nouée l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son, il se contenta de laisser ses larmes couler. Et alors qu'il pensait pleurer de rage, il ne ressentit qu'une immense tristesse.

Il sentit les doigts de Thomas attraper les siens et ne fit rien pour les enlever. Merde, pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un qui s'en foutait complètement de lui comptait autant à ses yeux ? Il avait trop honte. Il baissa la tête et le souffle de son ex ami lui caressa les cheveux quand il se mit à parler.

-Tu te trompes Newt quand tu te dis que je crains que tu tombes sous mon charme... Je sais que je suis magnifique, tout ce que tu veux… -Newt pouffa- Mais la vérité c'est que…

Le blond releva la tête, et rencontra les yeux couleurs whisky de Thomas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son interlocuteur de poursuivre, mais ses paroles furent emprisonnées par les lèvres du brun.


	23. Thomas partie 1

**Chapitre en 2 partie parce que sinon là c'est trop court je vais essayer de faire vite pour la numéro 2 mais je promet rien j'avoue avoir eu du mal cette fois (comme toujours quoi) puis je trouve que c'est nul (comme toujours quoi) Enjoy!**

 _Bref Newt Thomas James Dashner tu connais la chanson, on va pas le répéter 100000000 fois_

* * *

Une seconde, ce baiser dura une seconde, une seconde qui chamboula Newt, son être tout entier, son monde, ses pensées. Une seconde qui ouvrit son histoire vers un nouveau chapitre qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser. Parce qu'il était face à quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, mentalement et physiquement. Le brun s'était dégagé de lui même mais sans aucune once de regret, au contraire il paraissait très confiant et s'en était déstabilisant. Il avait ce rictus malicieux et ce regard décidé et le blond savait ce que cela signifiait, c'était un nouveau match. Le sifflet avait retentit à l'instant même où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Thomas avait le ballon dans ses mains et il le faisait doucement rebondir sur le sol, attendant le moment propice pour enfin marquer. Mais Newt n'était pas un panier de basket ou une cage de but, il était un être humain alors il écrasa le pied de Thomas pour lui faire ravaler son sourire en coin. Le brun jura sous la douleur à la plus grande satisfaction du blond.

-Tu réponds très étrangement aux démonstrations d'affection mon pote

\- Quand elles proviennent de la mauvaise personne mon pote. Répliqua t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix

Le sourire de Thomas fleurit à nouveaux sur ses lèvres, il avança tout doucement dans la direction du blond et ce dernier comme un automatisme recula, à chaque pas que son voisin effectuait il en faisait un en arrière, et à chacun de ses pas le sourire du brun s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Bientôt on ne verrait rien d'autre qu'un grand sourire sur ce visage constellé de grains de beautés se dit Newt. Il ne savait même pas par quel miracle il réussissait à bouger, parce qu'il fallait le dire, il avait beau se la jouer il flippait beaucoup le Newt. Son dos se cogna contre un mur de la maison, le piégeant à la merci de son prédateur. Thomas était tout proche maintenant si bien que son souffle se mêlait au sien mais il restait immobile juste souriant et confiant comme toujours.

Le brun se pencha et dans un souffle presque inaudible il murmura contre son oreille

\- Je peux faire bien mieux que Clint mon petit Newtie, donnes moi 5 secondes et je te le prouverai

Newt déglutit, il ne pouvait ignorer l'effet que ce murmure avait sur lui, mais c'était purement humain comme réaction. N'est-ce pas ?

\- c'était de la merde t'as perdu ton tour au suivant ! Répondit Newt avec précipitation, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir et ne trouvait que l'humour pour masquer son appréhension. Mais Thomas ne pouvait décemment pas….?Si ? Non ? Peut être ? Je ne sais pas, Pouvez vous répétez la question ?

(Nda : ok j'arrête)

Il était en ce moment même effrayé, il connaissait le Thomas souriant, le Thomas hulk mais le Thomas je te coince contre un mur et je te regarde comme si j'allais te faire des mini Newt il avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. C'était un euphémisme (NdA : toujours placer un mot soutenu dans un paragraphe complètement wtf) de dire qu'il aurait aimé être informer de cet entretien avant le jour j. Juste histoire de protéger ses arrières.

(NdA : et oui c'est un mauvais jeu de mot je le reconnais) enfin il avait le cul coincé contre un mur donc c'était pas plus mal finalement. Merci le mur. Et non Newt n'exagérait pas du tout la situation, si vous aviez vu ce regard vous auriez voulu protéger le secteur vous aussi et quand je dis secteur c'est LE secteur. D'accord son cerveau partait totalement en couille, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

Un énième sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun et Newt ferma les yeux en espérant que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait à nouveau, Thomas disparaisse. Il sentit la main du brun caressait son bras et remonter lentement vers son épaule, pour enfin se saisir de son cou. Il était totalement à sa merci, piéger, sans aucun moyen de se défendre, alors il resta immobile, apeuré, la respiration saccadé, en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Mais il ne se passa rien, et quand Newt ouvrit les yeux, Thomas passait la porte d'entrée.

Il fallut quelques secondes au blondinet pour se ressaisir , sa respiration s'entendait dans toute la pièce et son coeur battait encore la chamade. Non pas qu'il ai ressentit quoi que ce soit vis à vis de Thomas, c'était juste le geste, la situation qui le mettait dans tout ses états.

Enfin il ne savait pas si « juste » était le mot exacte. Non parce que Thomas ne l'avait pas « juste » embrasser, Thomas l'avait embrassé et c'était une action à ne pas minimiser.

Ah il pouvait ce sentir fier le Tommy ! Après avoir agis comme un con, voilà qu'il agit encore comme un con.

« Faut que je me fasse du thé » se dit l'anglais à lui même.

Il aimait bien boire du thé pour décompresser, un peu de camomille rien de mieux quand on a eu une grande journée de stress. Ok c'était une belle journée qu'il venait de passer en somme et elle était encore loin d'être terminé mais Thomas avait fait passer sa journée de « Ouais c'est cool à aetajnetinetjetThomasjtikthneanjtejneate » et il ne saurait trouvé meilleur expression pour la décrire.

Finalement il se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé du salon sa tasse à la main. Il but d'une traite malgré la chaleur du breuvage, reposa sa tasse et ferma les yeux. Quelques heures plus tard, ses parents le trouvèrent encore là, la respiration paisible. Il s'était endormi.

C'est le doux parfum de la cuisine de sa mère qui le réveilla, il émergea tranquillement de son sommeil. Ça sentait bon les lasagnes il adorait ça. Il se souvenait que quelqu'un d'autre adorait les lasagnes mais qui ? Ah oui ça lui revenait Thomas adorait les lasagnes et….ah ouais merde il devait oublier Thomas.

Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main ( nda j'ai fais ça juste avant d'écrire ma phrase, et je sais pas pourquoi) et se leva bien décider à oublier Thomas en mangeant un plat de lasagnes, d'ailleurs les lasagnes étaient le plat préféré de….ah putain !

Les lasagnes étaient exquises vraiment, sa mère s'était surpassée, jamais ils n'en avaient mangé d'aussi bonne, Thomas en serait jaloux..

Il venait encore de penser à Thomas ?

Ah les lasagnes si bonnes et si fourbes à la fois.

Peut être que ça lui était impossible d'oublier le brun et pas seulement parce que ce qui s'était passé datait d'aujourd'hui mais parce que Thomas était ancré dans son monde. Au même titre que ses parents, que Marie, que tous ceux qui étaient entrés sur son chemin et qu'il avait adopté. Il aura beau essayé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Mais comment faire ? Tout arranger c'était impossible ! Thomas était bien trop têtu pour abandonné et Newt n'avait aucunement l'intention de perdre de bonne grâce. C'est vrai, c'était bien trop nocif de se laisser aller dans une relation alors qu'on éprouve aucun sentiment. Il avait déjà son âme sœur, Clint, il l'aimait, il en était sûr maintenant. Ce mal de ventre en pensant à ce que Thomas avait fait ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la culpabilité. Parce qu'il venait de tromper sa moitié. Il sourit en y songeant, la bouche pleine de manger, c'était arrivé, Newt était enfin amoureux.

Ses yeux verts, sa peau dorée et sa façon de l'embêter, il aimait Clint, à la folie. Plus encore que ces lasagnes.

D'ailleur vous saviez que Thomas adorait les lasagnes ?

Et merde.


	24. Thomas partie 2

**Voilà pour la partie 2 de ce chapitre. Je le préfère au précédent que je trouve trop wtf, c'est marrant parce que la plupart du temps en me relisant j'ai l'impression qu'on est plusieurs à écrire cette histoire :').**

 _Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas la plupart des personnages malheureusement. James est très possessif!_

Il y avait un autre barrage entre Newt et son envie d'oublier Thomas, parce que les lasagnes ça allait il n'en mangeait pas tout les jours. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle perdrait de leurs saveur, comme on disait souvent, les meilleurs choses sont celles qu'on a le loisir d'apprécier que très occasionnellement. Thomas, il le voyait pas occasionnellement, il le voyait tout court, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux et Paf, il était là, comme une mouche dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser. D'accord c'était pas tellement gentil de comparer son voisin à une mouche, mais il cherchait un peu le Tommy.

Lundi matin alors que Newt déjeunait tranquillement devant la télé en compagnie de sa maman qui avait prévu de le déposer, la sonnerie retenti. Newt se douta bien de l'identité du visiteur, mais il s'avérait que sa bouche était pleine de céréales lorsque sa mère se leva pour aller ouvrir, et il ne put donc pas la prévenir du danger.

Malheur !

Le démon entra dans la demeure, riant en compagnie de Mrs Jewel et le blond serra les dents, navré que sa mère ai été si facilement manipuler.

-Tu me sauve la vie Thomas, ça m'évitera de faire le détour jusqu'au lycée.

Newt se dépêcha de mastiquer sa nourriture, il avait une folle envie de protester, mais on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine. C'était malpoli voyons !

Quand il finit il se redressa vivement et s'apprêta à parler quand sa mère lui fourra son sac à dos dans les mains et le poussa sans aucune once de ménagement dans les bras du diable. La traîtresse.

Sans dire au revoir à sa maman il quitta la maison, le brun sur ses talons et monta dans la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet il laissa sa tête appuyer contre la vitre, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, et étrangement Thomas n'essaya pas de l'embêter. Sans se rendre compte, il se mit à l'observer, ses fines lèvres étaient plissées et ses yeux de couleur whisky focalisés sur la route. Le soleil leurs donnait un certain éclat que Newt ne pût s'empêcher de qualifier de magnifique même s'il s'agissait de Thomas. Alors il profita du calme pour contempler ses iris. Le garçon avait de très beau yeux mais ça, il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire. De toute manière il préférait ceux de Clint. Il sursauta quand le conducteur s'adressa à lui, il s'était habitué au silence et son attirance soudaine pour la couleur des yeux de Thomas l'avait totalement déconnecté du monde.

\- Je te fais peur ? ricana le brun

Les joues de Newt s'empourprèrent et il préféra ne rien dire plutôt que de parler pour paraître encore plus con qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Est-ce que les trajets seraient tous comme ça, avec Thomas prêt à bondir pour faire sursauter Newt ? Si ça continuait le brun finirait par provoquer un accident et là Newt pourrait se moquer de lui ! Sauf s'il mourrait bien sûre. Mais dans sa version à lui, Thomas s'écrase la tête sur le volant et se fait très mal alors que lui s'en sort miraculeusement indemne, seul le choc de l'événement peint sur son si beau visage.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'as ta petite tête de boudeur ?

-Tu préfères pas regarder la route plutôt que de regarder ma tête ?

-Mais j'aime regarder ta tête !

-Et moi j'aimerai rester en vie !

Thomas pouffa de rire et Newt le rejoint, leur fou rire dura très longtemps, si bien qu'ils faillirent tous les deux s'étouffer ce qui les amusa encore plus. Oui il riait avec le démon, mais il n'y pouvait rien c'était plus fort que lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent Minho le serra dans ses bras, alors que Gally se contenta d'une poignée de main virile. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis depuis la « dispute » entre Thomas et Newt. Il ne manquait plus que les terminales pour que tout soit parfait.

La réflexion de Next l'amena à penser à Teresa, et à ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il apprenait que son petit ami draguait quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon qui plus est. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le premier que le brun essayait d'attirer dans ses filets malgré sa relation avec la terminale. Mais d'un certain côté il espéra que non, que Thomas avait sincèrement craqué pour lui, il préférait se dire ça plutôt que d'apprendre que son ami était un connard infidèle qui se jouait des sentiments des autres. Même si son comportement actuel restait à désirer. Parce que coup de coeur ou pas, flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que sa copine est en voyage scolaire, c'était pas gentil du tout.

En cours tout se passa comme d'habitude, il dût supporter les éternelles disputes entre Aris et Thomas. Il discuta avec Lisa d'une série qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux, et rit avec Brenda lors de travaux pratiques en chimie. La jeune fille était tellement plus belle, maintenant que ce monstre de Mickael ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Son monde gris s'était finalement peint de milles couleurs, et entendre son rire était une drogue. Après l'avoir vu pleurer tant de fois, c'était comme de trouver un magnifique trésor. Newt avait remarqué que Thomas la regardait souvent, le regard soucieux et quand il voyait la joie peinte sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, alors lui aussi il souriait. C'était une autre chose qu'il aimait beaucoup chez le garçon, il se souciait de ses proches.

Tout le monde appréciait Thomas, il avait la côte auprès des filles, faisait rire tout le monde. Thomas n'abandonnait jamais, ça Newt le savait. En fait il en fit les frais en cours de littérature, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et alors qu'habituellement le brun passait l'heure à essayait de faire rougir l'anglais de rire, c'est d'une autre manière que le visage de Newt devint pourpre. Il écrivait sagement le cours sur sa feuille lorsqu'il sentit une caresse sur son mollet. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder sous la table pour savoir que Thomas lui faisait du pied, il essaya de ne pas y penser et continua de recopier la leçon. Mais la main de son voisin agrippa sa cuisse et se faufiler lentement vers son entrejambe et putain Newt lâcha malgré lui un gémissement.

Toute la classe se tourna vers lui, certains le regardaient avec amusement, d'autre avec surprise. Le seul regard qui l'intrigua fut celui de son ami aux multiple taches de rousseur. Aris semblait perplexe et Newt sût qu'il savait.

Newt baissa honteusement la tête en s'excusant et en énumérant dans sa tête, divers moyen de tuer Thomas.

L'après midi, alors qu'il sortait du cdi, une conversation attira son intention. Elle avait pour principal sujet Mickael, ou Michton comme disait Newt , parce que ça lui sied bien. D'après la rumeur il sortirait bientôt de l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'il essaierait de se venger ? Probablement, Newt le connaissait assez maintenant pour avoir peur qu'une nouvelle bagarre sanglante éclate. Thomas deviendrait à nouveau cet être plein de colère qui faisait trembler le blond de terreur. Michael était-il aussi stupide pour provoquer une bête aussi féroce ? Ou peut-être prévoyait-il de l'attaquer en masse et par surprise. Newt ne pourrait jamais lui avouer mais il s'inquiétait pour Thomas.

Parce que peu importe si leur relation était devenu étrange. Que plus rien ne serait comme avant et que parfois Newt se sentait mal à l'aise en présence du brun. Peu importe si Thomas l'agaçait particulièrement ces derniers temps. Peu importe ce jeu stupide qu'avait instauré son ami et dans lequel il se trouvait piéger sans le vouloir. L'amitié, le sourire, la présence, et les fou rire en voiture étaient toujours présent.

Après tout Tommy restait Tommy.


End file.
